Dixon Saga Arc 3: Bad Family Blood
by The Good and The Bad X-Boy
Summary: After won the civil war with lose of his relatives and some of his friends, Axel and his group make a journey to the north. On their way, he'll encounter some old faces that he thought they were dead. But not just good faces, but evil faces including from his past too. Will Axel and his friends make it in their journey? Will he ever find a way to restore his mistakes from the past?
1. Don't Look Back: Wrong People

**Hey, this is the third part of Dixon Saga Arc 3: Bad Family Blood. I'd like to write this story later, but some writers are getting more excited that their OCs will make appearance in this story. And this story will have a lot of spoilers about events of Gladiator Dead, but I'll try to avoid some of them. Some authors thinks its okay and try not to heads up about the future of Gladiator Dead. Plus, this planning story is probably my most favorite of all in the first half of Dixon Saga. And 'This is Survival' will take a long to finish the story, so I hope I have good time to focus on four stories at the same time.**

 **As I can tell that this story will be almost like some others's stories, but my options/choices, different places later and more OCs like almost over 50, I know it's sound little overwhelmed to me, but I'll always keep in the line and remember every OCs's status. Some of them will return in this story from previously stories.**

 **This story will finally running in the lines of Walking Dead Video Game: Season 2.**

 **I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Dylan Enheart and Chase Enheart belongs to I heart Lyoko**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Don't Look Back**

 **Chapter 1: Wrong People**

 **Axel's POV**

I was just sitting on my seat and held some cards in my hands.

Dylan, Chase and I playing the card.

Okay... Okay... Take the right number...

Kenny's driving the truck until he stops which I stand up from my seat and wonder what's going on.

Why did he stop?

When I leaned myself between Kenny's and Sarita's seats, I found out why.

My eyes widened. What the hell?!

I see a gang of teenager on their black motorbikes on our way in the road. Most of them wears black leather jacket. But all of them wears a couple of black cargo pants. But... most different of all from other hostile group that I have encounter, each of them looks younger in my, Chase's and Dylan's age, some of them looks older than Ben and Emily. But more younger than Kenny. They holding plenty guns and still sitting on their bikes.

"What's going on outside?" Chase asked who is behind of me along with his little brother, Dylan. "Is there a problem?" Dylan wonders.

I narrows at that gang. Seems more than that...

"Come on! Get out of there, so we can speak little civil!" The leader of the gang shouted out for us.

"Come, let's see if we can this sort out with them." Sarita said and were going to get out of the truck, but Kenny stops her. "No, too dangerous. We don't who the hell are those kids. We should probably get out of here or we have to drive through them if we have to when they getting serious." Kenny objected.

I raise a eyebrow in doubt. Maybe... but they got their motorbikes and it would be a goddamn GTA-madness if they will still chasing after us.

"We probably should, Kenny. But if we do this, they might chasing us after. Plus, we can't take a risk to lose this vehicle. It wasn't easy to find a better one like this one." I pointed out as Kenny lower his head and thinking about my words.

Then he look at the gang again. "Fine, but be careful. We don't even know what's their deal." Kenny grumbles as he and Sarita get out of the truck which I and Enheart brothers got out from back doors.

We heading to the front side of the truck and meeting the gang in the air.

I don't like this...

"Alright then. See, boys? Guess we got a jackpot like back at the snow forest." The leader scoffed as the other teenagers laughing little while keep their eyes on us. "Now... you three." He pointed at me, Chase and Dylan which we tree tensed little up now. What?! "Come with us, but before we kill your adults friends, hand over your guns first."

We widened our eyes in surprise in shock.

They're gonna kill Kenny and Sarita, but what about me and the boys?!

"What?!" Dylan exclaimed in shock.

"What did you just said?!" Kenny demanded.

"Why? Why'd you wanna kill me and Kenny?" Sarita asked and got a worry expression on her face.

"Yeah, and what should I and my boys come with you and your dirty people?" I asked rhetorically as I earned some glares from the gang, but the leader just scoffing as he get off his bike and take some steps to us.

"Because the adults have no right to spend around with any kids, including their own." He replied darkly.

The anger in my body start boiling now because of this explanation!

WHAT?! HAVE NO RIGHTS?!

"Moron." Chase scoffed with a smugly tone.

"Yeah, what the hell kind of this bullshit are you talking about?" Dylan demanded angrily.

"You see, this world is unforgivable and adults were just used to live the one we all used to live in. But now, in this new one, they don't afford to know how to survive. Other wise, they'll be reckless and un-sane in this world which it will cost their kids's life. But the kids, the teenagers, they've got to learn, and the only way to do that is to follow in the path of the survival. Non of them shouldn't exposed with you adults." The leader says as Kenny's looked little flared up.

But then he lower his head so sadly.

I sighed. He thinks that Duck dies because of his plan to find a boat. But the truth was that Ben caused shit back at the motel for two years ago. That stupid teenager who is responsible for my scars above my left eyebrow.

But I shook those memories away from my head and focus at the gang.

"Said who?" I ask so impatient as the leader take a couple steps to us until he stay and gives us a creepy smile. "You and these boys, and all of your property, including the deaths of these adults now belongs to... _The Man_." The leader replied lowly as he tried to intimidated us, but it didn't affected me as well.

But I'm more bother about this... The Man?

"Which the man?" Chase asked curiously as his eyes wandered around of the gang and wonder if "The Man" is one of them.

Suddenly, the leader pulled out his pistol at Chase and looked more threateningly than before.

Oh shit...

Now we're getting on their own edge!

"Will you make me repeat about our mighty supreme boss?" The leader scolded lightly.

"Please, don't shoot him. We... we can figured this out." Sarita pleaded to the leader as he pulled out another pistol at Sarita while keep his first one at Chase.

"Hey, drop your fucking gun!" Kenny exclaimed and take a step for the leader as the rest of gang aiming at him. Fuck. What the fuck are those people?! "I don't see any intention to listened a redneck like you, old man. It will be easy for you, so let's how will be; The easy way or... the hard way?" The leader retort so sarcastically.

I clenched my fist of the anger. Or my own way...

Kenny just glare at the leader, but he then sighed and take step back from the leader.

"Good. Good..." The leader said and look at me then. "Richard, take this one to the truck's ass. See if there's some treasure in there." He ordered one of his people as I can see a teenager get out of his bike. It looks like he's in Ben's age, but chubby and little longer than me myself.

That chubby teen approach me and grabbed me of my west, he pulled me away from my friends and force me to escort to the truck's back.

Get the fuck off me, fat-boy!

"You're making a big mistake." I hissed so coldly.

The chubby teen just give me a lightly knock in my head with his gun.

UGH! Sonuva-

"Shut your mouth and do as what I say." Chubby teen spat.

I groaned at him, but can't do anything now when he has gunpoint at me. I'm still "escort" him to the back doors.

* * *

 **Dylan's POV**

I starring at the leader and his people who still has gunpoint on us.

My hands are placed on my hips, almost to my Glock 17 in one of my pockets.

Who the hell are those people? What'd they want with me, Chase and Axel? Non of them are barely adults, what kind of young group is it? And who the hell is this _The Man_?

But non of these doesn't matters now, except those are going to kill Kenny and Sarita with no doubt. And then take me, Chase and Axel.

"Why are you doing this?" Sarita asked and looked little fearful now as the leader get closer to us. He start take our guns now from our pockets while his people keep their gunpoint on us in case. "Look, I know you guys are curious, unfortunately we don't have any intention to speak with you about our life." He said without look at Sarita while the last pistol from Kenny who just glare at him so intensively.

Then he walk back to his bike with our guns while continue to speak with us. "But I can say we have our own rules. Codes. Lines. Our own morality it's different from yours." The leader just smirk at us.

I narrows my eyes at him.

Is this guy really insane?

"It sounds like your boss isn't guest mood for we example, like outsiders, huh?" Chase joked little as I jumped little of surprise. Chase! Not now!

The leader aiming at Chase with us immediately for what he joked about their mysteriously boss.

Whoa there!

"Hey! Put your gun down, he didn't really mean that!" I tried to make some sense with the leader, but he just smirking and shook his head.

Then he lower his gun down.

"Alright, so tell what are you guys heading for?" The leader asked smugly.

I widened my eyes. Shit. They wanna know where we heading for.

Even I'm not sure if Wellington is really exist, but that rumor has spread out almost half of this country, so Jessica, Jennifer and the others has probably must heard of it. Which we can't tell them about our plans.

"We're just trying to survive. No more than that." Kenny replied.

The leader sighed by Kenny's answer. "Come on. You expect that we'd really buy this bullshit? We're standing here, in a main road were leading onto the north. I mean, it's getting cold up there soon and you should know that. I think you've already do, but still... you guys are heading for something, something special." He pointed out so creepy. "Plus, it seems like you don't know anything about us or about The Man either which means you guys are not from one of them."

I widened my eyes in disbelief about his last words. What? One of them? What the hell is he talking about?

"Excuse me?" Kenny asked and didn't understand what the leader talking about.

Then, non of us did answer back which it made him so annoyance. "Fine then, I guess we have no more to talk with these grown ups." He sighed while started aiming at Kenny and Sarita with his two pistols.

Kenny looked tensed up now, Sarita looked frightened, but held her hands up to defend herself.

"Bye-bye-" The leader scoffed,

"HOLY FUCK!" One of his friends screamed out something as he saw something on the side of us.

What? What was-

 **BOMB!**

A explosion appear from in the middle of the gang which they're blow up.

HOLY SHIT!

We stumbled back in surprise from the explosion, but we lost our balance and fell behind to the ground, side of our truck.

Then after seconds later, fire of explosion has disappeared into smoke except those burning the corpses of the gang.

I see Axel appear from the corner of the truck without that chubby teenager who was with him earlier. He holding a RPG that we kept it since back in the civil war at the New Rome... No, I mean New American now.

Damn... Did he just fired with the RPG at them?!

He didn't looked hesitant or sympathy either for shooting a RPG at the gang.

We looked so amazed and shock at about what he just did, but I take a look back at the corpses. I see the leader's corpse is tearing into parts by the explosion as I can see his headless is still burning along with the rest.

"Fuck... Well, that was rough, but good job, Dix." Kenny's face was mixed by shock and grateful.

"Well, that was last rocket." He said and throw the RPG away to the distance from the road.

"Jesus, Axel. You just shot them." Sarita spoke up and looked horrified by his actions. "They were going to kill you and Kenny. They were out of their minds." Axel said little darkly while starring at the burning corpses.

Yeah, I didn't saw any qualms on them for going to kill some people with no doubt.

"I didn't like it either, but I can say they didn't give us any choices." Chase agreed with Axel. "I don't think any of us could convince them."

"Damn straight." Kenny nodded, and then we saw Axel grunts lowly when he clutched his left shoulder. "Whoa, are you okay, boy?" He asked concernedly.

When I take step forward him, I see some blood appear from his shoulder. Jesus, is he stabbed there?

"What happened? And where's that chubby boy?" Chase inquired.

Axel didn't answer back, but his wander to the direction where he came from with RPG as we went around of the corner and saw the chubby is laying on the ground. He's got two stabs, one in his neck and on the top of the head.

Man, he must have used hidden blades.

"Whoa, I don't how did you do that when he has a gunpoint at your head." Chase looked impressed by Axel's skills.

Sarita just looked little sorry for those gang, maybe because they were just teenagers. But why were they just teenagers and why should they kill any adult they encountered?

But she sighed out and ignored the corpses when she checking on Axel's shoulder. She removed his work-shirt's sleeves to see the stab-wound.

"I think it just a little sting. Not so much damage." Sarita said when she pacing around of it. "Not even close to broke a collarbone." Axel joked little as Chase chuckled little.

After a little moment, some of walkers came out of the forest.

Damn! They must are attracted by the explosion!

"Walkers!" I exclaimed.

Everyone saw them as Kenny spoke up. "Time to get our asses in the truck again." Kenny ordered as I nodded.

"Come in here, so I can help to stop the bleeding." Sarita helped Axel to get in the truck while he still clutched his shoulder.

Before Chase get in the truck, he take a look at the head of the leader. "I guess you messed with wrong people today and for the last time of course, dude."

I smirked at his funny comment. Good one there, bro.

Once we all are in the truck, Kenny turn on the engine and gas on. The truck running on and passed through some corpses and their wrecked bikes.

I sitting on my seat, across of me, Sarita rolled a bandage over Axel's shoulder. Chase are sitting on Sarita's place this time, next to Kenny who's driving the truck.

I leaned backward against the wall and make my arms as a pillow for the head.

What a day... I wonder if we will never meet these guys or this... The Man or whatever thy called.

"You don't think this "The Man" will try to find us after what we did to his boys?" I ask wonderingly as Kenny shook his head. "Doubt about it. As long we keep moving like this before _the man_ will find out about his brats, I'm really sure that he will never find us once we're on the north."

Well, yeah. He's got a point there.

"I don't know about you guys, but this "man" sounds like a boogie man. Other word, they might just have made up all that stuff." Chase scoffed.

"Heh, I'll take that one, Chase." Axel agreed.

Probably it was just made up like how that creepy boy trying to scares us.

But I junk those thoughts from my head and takes a little sleep.

* * *

 _ **The Good and The Bad X-Boy presents,**_

 **Dixon Saga Part 3: Bad Family Blood**

 **OC's Creators:**

 _ **The Good and The Bad X-Boy**_

 _ **I heart Lyoko**_

 _ **Chris Rudy**_

 _ **AquaDestinysEmbrace**_

 _ **The Writer's Day**_

 _ **HiddenThruthandsLies2**_

 _ **DinoWriter23**_

 _ **WalkingDeadRox**_

 _ **Destiny Kid**_

 _ ** **SilverWolf1130****_

 _ **OmnitrixWielder1124**_

 _ **ZombieGuy96**_

 _ **smeake**_

 **and**

 _ **Flautist4ever**_

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that was reference from Episode 9 of Season 6. When Axel fired with RPG at the gang just like how his dad did on the saviors. XD**

* * *

 **Letter Hacks: They're not part of the** **Saviors and Negan isn't "The Man" either.**

 **In the other word, This first episode of the story will focus on Axel and his group for now. And I've study that it's September 2005, almost two years and a quarter later after the outbreak started. And Negan is in the cage at Alexander Safe-Zone at that time now since April.**

 **Don't Look Back was actually the original planned name for Episode 2 of Season 2, but changed to A House Divided later.**

* * *

 **Please review and I'll answer back. :)**

 **I hope you guys are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	2. Don't Look Back: NO BREAKFAST!

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Dylan Enheart and Chase Enheart belongs to I heart Lyoko**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: No Breakfast**

 **Axel's POV**

 _"Axel! Axel! PLEASE HELP ME!"_

 _"NO! DON'T FALL! I'LL COMING!" I yelled out in the air._

 _"AXEEEEL!"_

 _I widened my eyes in horror and painful. NOOOOOO!_

* * *

I gasped and jolted up from my bed.

Oh god...

"Fuck... This nightmare again..." I moaned while take some breaths.

Why can't these stop hunting me?! I really tried to save Emma!

Then I take my grey bomber leather jacket with the black west and pulled it on me.

I crawled out of my tent and saw Kenny has just fix some breakfast. He has caught a lot of fishes from the near leak that it's not far away from us. Even after two years since the outbreak started and lost his whole family, he's still the best fisherman that I ever know.

It has been two weeks since we meet those teenagers who were attempted to kill Kenny and Sarita, but not me and the brothers either?

Why were they so desperately of me and the brothers?

I shrugged those thoughts away outta my head. Well, I guess we will never finds out.

When I start approach Kenny, the fisherman heard my footstep and turned his face to me.

"Oh, god morning, Dixon. Sleep well?" Kenny said.

I look away and thinking about the question. Not really...

"Honestly, these nightmares... will never leave me alone." I replied. "I think they trying to get rid of me, even they're not real."

Kenny just looked at me concernedly as I take a seat on the ground, around of the fire.

"How long has you have those nightmares?" Kenny asked.

I sighed. Didn't make a headcount.

"I don't know, probably since when I, Dylan and Chase left Columbia. I have never those nightmares before since..." But I trailed off when I trying to remember when. "... Since these first weeks back at that damn motel."

Kenny gives me a smile and chuckling about something. "Yeah, I'm glad we left that place. Back to our life in there was full of shit because of Lilly's dictatorship, everything, well besides the kids's fun and good moments sometimes with Lee."

I let a laugh out of my mouth.

Yeah, it really was.

"Tell me that again." I said with a smirk. Then I got something another subject in my mind. "Anyway, how far is it to Wellington?"

Kenny stops looking at fishes and stare over at the atmosphere. "Maybe still little far, at least we're not in Georgia anymore or South Carolina either. Hell, we are run out the gas to the truck last week ago which it will be a far hiking."

He got a point there, well I'm not giving up. Not after we made it so far.

"Yeah, you're right." I agreed. I looking around of our camp and didn't see Dylan, Chase or Sarita either. "Has anyone have awake up yet?" I asked.

"Dylan did. But he took off to take a space, I think." Kenny said.

Took off? Oh no, not again...

"I'll go and check out if he's alright." I stand up and walk away to find Dylan. "Don't take too long, the breakfast will be ready soon." Kenny called out as I nod to respond back while went through the perimeter.

I walking straight in the forest and passed so many threes. Ohh, never thought North Carolina has so many big forests than Georgia's. Wonder what's eating in Dylan now.

My eyes caught a walker who came out from nowhere, but I react so fast when I avoid it and kick at the leg. It has lost the balance and fell down on the ground. I called out my hidden blades, but one of them, the right one has upgraded, thanks by that genius boy, Harry Wikins back at South C. He build it for me after it broken. After it, he calls it Pivot Blade. When the blade pulled out from bracelet, it can rotate 90 degrees and wield it like a knife or a dagger.

I came right to the walker and stabbed it into the head.

Too easy.

Then I continue the search after the boy.

When I arrived little deeper in the forest, I spotted him at a cliff that it reach to a opening out of the forest where there's no trees in that direction. Dylan just sitting on the edge of cliff's top. Dylan doesn't look sad or angry either before when he was after we lost his girlfriend, Rebecca Townley at the end of the civil war at the New Rome.

But I can see he bother up something.

I start approach him as it seems he didn't take his eyes on him, not even single one. Maybe he's in his world or just already knew that I'm here.

"Hey, Dylan! What are you doing up there?" I cautiously asked as he didn't take a look at me instead he still watching at the view.

I take a look at the direction where he looking at now. Out of the woods, I see some mountains long long far away. It reminds me back at north of Georgia where I and Barwolf raised.

I sighed by mentioned of Barwolf in my head. I miss him and even grandpa too. Both of them sacrifice me and it cost their life. I will never let their deaths will be in the vain because Barwolf wants me to find Megan and the others, including Chris too. He even think that Chris is still alive out there somewhere before... he died in my arms...

I feel something run over my cheek. It was a tear where come from my eye which I gasped lightly before I cleaned it away from my face.

I'm not really sure that it is possible Chris survived back at Atlanta... but I survived, well not even in Atlanta but outside.

While thinking about my lost friends, I heard Dylan has finally called me. "What?"

I yanking thoughts away from my head and looking at Dylan. "Huh, I say what are you doing up there?" I repeated the question.

Dylan sighed and look at the view again. "Nothing. Just watching..." Dylan mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. Come on, there's more than that.

No doubt, I start climbing up to the top of cliff. When I was up there, I went to Dylan and sitting on the edge right next to him.

"Dylan. I can see it's something that it tells you wanna be in your own space." I asked with a serious look.

The black haired boy just closed his eyes and let a deep sigh out of his mouth.

"It just... I remember when I and Rebecca watch over the view of Atlanta that day when everything started. **(Read chapter 2 of Gladiator Dead)**

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. And now... she's gone. I've get over her death now so don't worry about it." Dylan said. Sounds so romantic of him and her. I'm just wonder if we really find Jessica, my and Chase's other friends." Dylan added up. "You think Wellington is really out there somewhere on the north?"

"I'm not hundred procent sure, but I wish Ben and Tim was here and hear what they say about it. It might be just a rumor, but before I've heard of it, Rugby brothers told me already that they have heard a lot of communities are setting up on the north. And now, after two years, Wellington-rumor came out from nowhere which part of brothers's statement is true. Not to mentioned that many of survivors out here have heard about it like Kenny and Sarita did before we found them." I pointed out.

"You're probably have right." Dylan said and look at the view again.

I looking at view too, then at Dylan too. It reminds me little about me... I smirk over that memory.

"You still miss him?" Dylan asked me.

I look at him with a confused look. Huh?

"Who?" I asked.

"Barwolf of course." Dylan correctly his question.

My head sink down little sadly. Every day... Even after his death, I'm still respect him.

"Yes, I do. Every time. For rest of my life." I replied. "But, did you really get over his death too?" Dylan wondered.

I widened my eyes in a bit of shock. Until I sighed and tell back to Dylan. "I'm not really sure about it, but even I feel haunted by his death, I still fight for him, for the blood, for the family and even for the friends too."

Dylan smile at my words.

I look at him too, but my eyes can't stop staring at that scar on his right cheek that I was the one who made it... When I was... one of the Emperor's out-minded champions. Even I couldn't control myself, I'm still feel guilty for it.

I lower my head down sadly. "I'm sorry..."

Dylan placed his hand on my shoulder to ensure me. "Don't get it on yourself. It was that Testa bastard's fault. He caused most of our families's death like Barwolf, your grandpa and my... mother."

We both, including Chase have lost some of our families. And our friends like Tim, Benjamin and Rebecca.

"You think Jessica is alright out there, alone?" Dylan asked.

This is Jessica he talking about. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows?" I replied which it surprised Dylan as his eyes are wide up. "Who knows?! It sounds like you don't worry about her." Dylan frowned.

My eyes widened. What?!

"Dylan... please!" I hissed gently while tried to hide my feelings about Jessica.

"Sure, it sounds like it you do."

I raise up my hand. "No, it's like that. I mean she always be careful for dangers though she loves dangers when it's part of her business. You, me and Chase knows she never take a single damn break so long her businesses aren't finish yet." I correctly my early statement.

Dylan's expression exchange to worry and curious now.

"Well, you given her a break once when she was desperately bad mood." Dylan said as my cheeks is getting little red now.

Huh, well... I look away from Dylan as he has a little mischievous look. "You actually give her a surprise kiss to... calm her down."

"I just... SHE NEEDS TO CONTROL HER STRESS! That's..." I trailed off when I take a breath. "We're not couple if that's what you thinking. I rather not has this conversation AGAIN!" **(Read chapter 31 of Good things can be Bad things later)**

Jeez, Dylan. When did he become a goddamn romeo-type just like Chase?! Or Cath too sometimes!

I sent an anger glare towards Dylan which the black haired boy raised up his hands in defend.

"Okay, okay, sorry for add up this. But, I mean, you did right straight among of us." Dylan retort.

I sighed and getting calm down. True, I did...

"Well, it did really work. That was stupid, but still work. Even it cost a slap in my face." I muttered as Dylan holding the laugh in his mouth.

"BREAKFAST TIME!"

Me and Dylan jumped with a surprise by the loudly voice in our ears which we fell off the cliff

WHAT THE- AAAAAHHH-

"CHAAAAAAASSEEEE-" Dylan cried out while we-

OUCH!

We both landed on the ground and have our face on it. "CHASE..." I growled out harshly and quietly.

I WILL...

* * *

 **Dylan's POV**

Ouch!

I laying on the ground after fell of the cliff. But luckily that the cliff wasn't high and landed on most of grass and leafs than hard ground or stone.

Even so, I AM STILL PISSED OF BY MY GOOFBALL BROTHER'S GOOD MORNING-MOVE!

I start getting up as I heard a loud stomp which Chase must have jump off the cliff, but unlike me and Axel, he landed pretty well on his legs.

He laughing little speechless while rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I thought you two were be on guard for the walkers or strangers." Chase tried make a excuse, but it didn't affected me as I stand up on my legs quickly and walked straight to him.

"Thought?! Seriously, Chase?! I and Axel COULD HAVE BROKE OUR NECKS IN THE LANDING!" I exclaimed right to his face.

"Sorry again. But I'm glad both of you are okay. Plus, you didn't got some bruises." Chase said and shrugged his shoulders.

I sighed of irritation.

Why you...

Ugh... Chase are still the same even after two years of this plague, and even after killed people to survive too. He always acts like that I am the oldest.

But I still love him even he's a bit of goofball.

"Chase..." We heard Axel grumbled out with a harshly tone as he pulled himself up with his hands on the ground slowly.

Oh-oh, here it comes again...

"I'd like to run away if I were you." Axel grumbles as his long hair has covered the face, but I can see his eyes is flaring up.

Chase looked sheepish, but nervous too as he start take back step. "I think I need to stretch out my legs. Troll-lo-lol!" Chase said sheepishly and dart back to forest.

I turned around to see Axel, but then he wasn't there anymore where he landed on.

I smirking now. He, he, now it makes me feel little better.

* * *

Kenny's fishes were done and me, Sarita and the beard man are eating them now. We all three except Axel and Dylan are sitting around of the fire.

"Hey, Dylan. Where's Axel and Chase?" Sarita asked as it has almost been fifteen minutes since Chase's stupid jape.

"Don't worry about them, they're alright." I ensured her.

"Well, they better will be here before the breakfast gets cold." Kenny stated.

I guess the won't be breakfast for Chase and even Axel today.

"I guess they have kind of abstained the breakfast." I added.

Then we heard someones running in the forest as my eyes wander to the corner, referring to the forest without looking at them completely.

"I'M SORRY!" Chase whined out as he running away from the angry Axel who chasing after him. "It's already too late!" Axel shot back.

"Can't we just continued this later after we eat?!"

"NO! Unless you stop running from me!"

"Hey, you gonna starve out too!"

"My grandpa forbidden me once no food in three days when I was six!"

"Whoa! Did your become small like skinny?"

"Shut up and get back here!"

They continued running at the distance of our camp. Luckily there are no walkers here right now even they yelled out and I couldn't help but smirk over this show. Kenny and Sarita just stared at them speechless and do nothing about it.

Life is really fun... he,he.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you fans like this hilarious moment. XD**


	3. Don't Look Back: A Friendly Stranger

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Dylan Enheart and Chase Enheart belongs to I heart Lyoko**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A friendly Stranger**

 **Axel's POV**

Three days later and nothing but lot of forest.

We have been wandering in the forest and didn't found a place where we can take a break.

But I'm not getting tired. Well, one of us do which I am little happy about it...

"How long are we gonna take this? I'll be damned if I take another step." Chase complained and take a deep breath.

I rolled my eyes. Oh please... well, I promised to Barwolf took look after him and Dylan.

As Kenny walking side to me, I turned my face to him. "Kenny, I think we should try find a place where we can stay at least. Keep going like this, we will drain our resourceful." I suggested.

The beard were just pondered my words while we still walking.

"I wish we can, Dix. But we don't know where we can find here, we're not going back where we came from. To many walkers and who knows those shitbirds's friends will find us there." Kenny added up. "Though that, but I agree with you. I need cut off little this mess."

He referring about his big beard that it has grows out almost over his throat. I've barely knew Kenny because of it. He looks like the Santa Claus as Chase were joking about that in the first days after reunion with Kenny.

Sarita came to us and giggling little as she held her hand along with Kenny's.

"You don't have to say that you looks terrible. You're looks handsome with the beard." Sarita said as Kenny smile at his girlfriend and her words.

"Thanks, honey." Kenny said gently.

After what he saying, I take a look behind of us and saw Dylan stop walking. What's he spot something?

I stop which Chase, Kenny and Sarita did the same and we turned to Dylan who still watching at something.

"Hey, Dylan. What are you doing?" I asked.

But Dylan didn't answer back as he raised a finger to point at something among of trees.

"Look." Dylan called us as I walked over to him and stand next to see where he's pointing at.

When I looking at the direction, I saw some sigh of red behind of all trees forward my eyes. It looks like it's not far away from right here. Maybe we can find some supplies there.

"Come." I said and start walk off the trail. "Axel, wait." Kenny called to me, but I didn't listen and continue to walk.

Dylan, Chase, Sarita and then Kenny followed me even he was little reluctantly.

After walk through the forest, we cross to the distance and I could see what was the sigh of red. It appear it was a giant old red bridge. Right after the bridge, there's some mountains in the other side of distance.

When the others joined with me and look at the bridge.

"Looks like we found a shortcut." I added.

"Probably." Kenny said and crossed his arms while starring at the bridge. Until he look a large rock right near to us. "Hey, Dyl. Why wouldn't you climb up and scouting the bridge? Try to find something more than the bridge." Kenny suggested as Dylan nodded. "Sure, Kenny."

Dylan climbed up onto a large rock and once he got to the top, he pulled out his binoculars and peered through it.

"See anything?" I asked as Chase taking a seat on a near stump.

"He better see something." Chase moaned. "We deserved a goddamn break for now."

I sighed over his statement, but it's true.

"Bridge and..." Dylan observed. "I see a house by the bridge. On the other side of course."

"How big is it?" Kenny asked.

"Pretty small, even for all of us to sleep there." Dylan confirmed as Kenny lower his head sadly and then sighed.

"Wait, there's a chair lift at the mountain." Dylan spoke up.

My eyes is widened. Chair lift?

"Chair lift? Sounds like we're ended in a ski place or something like that." Sarita pointed out.

"I've never been skiing before." Kenny sighed as I smiled little. "Maybe it's because you used to be a commercial fisherman. Fishermen had no interest of skiing because mountains and seas are totally opposites." I said as Chase chuckled while Kenny let a laugh out of his mouth. "Like high and deep."

I smirk over that comment from him while shaking my head.

"Dylan and I went skiing plenty times with our friends." Chase said.

"You weren't good enough like you always embarrassing me, Rebecca, Verity, Charles and the others." Dylan said.

"Well, I still was impressed by Jennifer." Chase said sheepishly before he look at me. "What about you, Axel? Have you skiing before?"

Huh? Well...

"I always used sleigh to hunt when the snow comes earlier, but I went to skiing once. " I said before my smile fell down, remember how it was back there. "But it wasn't pretty good back there."

"If there's a chair left then it must be a ski lodge somewhere at the mountain." Sarita pointed out.

"You right. There's another house on the mountain." Dylan said while still peered through the binoculars. "What's it look like?" I asked.

"It's big like more than a hundred people can fit in." Dylan replied before he slip down off the rock while we look at each other with a relief smiles.

"Sounds like a good place to spend the night." Chase added.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the mountain." I said, get ready to walk. "Oh, I forgot to mentioned one thing. There's a river between us and the mountain." Dylan stepped in.

A river? Great...

"How big is it and how strong is the stream?" Kenny asked.

"Little too big and pretty strong. Something tells me that we have to..." Dylan trailed off when he turned to the old bridge.

As we all looking at the bridge, I wonder how danger is it to cross.

"Do we have to cross the bridge? It looks quiet and that's what we don't know what's out there." I pointed out.

Kenny shrugged his shoulders. "Well, do you see what can we sorts out to find another way?" Kenny asked as I trying think this out, but unable to answer that.

Then I let a sigh out of my mouth and shrugged my shoulders.

"So be it then." Kenny said as he and the others start walking towards the bridge. I sighed and followed them. I got a bad feeling about this bridge.

* * *

When we headed to the bridge, I examined around. It has train tracks. Seems like the bridge hasn't got a train crossed it many years ago. Like more than twenty or thirty years ago.

Wonder what Lee could answer this history question.

"Chase, what do you think it is? Is it twenty or thirty years old?" I asked for Chase as he likes some history. "Nah, or less than fifty years old. Seems like this bridge was already abandoned before everything of all started." Chase replied.

Hmm...

Then there was a black train trolley in the train track at the bridge. Which it blocked on our way.

But there's some space to passed through right between of edges of trolley and bridge.

After we passed through, I saw a figure far away from us on the bridge. It looks like that person's armed with a rifle.

Is he holding us or something?

"Guys, we got someone up ahead." I said as the group start see what I see.

We're getting be on guard if that figure is a threat.

"Yeah, I see him too." Dylan said and narrows at that figure.

When the figure continue get closer to us, I can see it's a man who wears white and black hoodie and have hood over his face which it's little impossible to see his face from here.

"What are we doing?" Chase asked.

"Well, we're not going back where we entered in this damn bridge so he has advantage on us now." I pointed out. "Let's talk to him, that's all what we can do." Sarita suggested.

"Okay. Dylan, you talk with him." I said which he raised his eyebrows in surprised. "Why me?" He inquired and look at me.

"Because what happened back in the road, where there's some brats who wanna kill some adults, but not kids or teenagers either. And you're the youngest here. You don't think he would shoot a young teenager like you?" I retort.

"Well I am, but not mentally." Dylan said, referring to his big brother as I smirk over that comment while Chase chuckled little.

Good point there, but I don't think...

"Well, too bad. Mentally isn't bother in this situation but the appearance." Chase added. "Are you boys done enough?" Kenny hissed gently, referring the guy are getting closer to us.

Dylan sighed and get right forward of us.

"Don't worry, we got your back." I ensured as I grabbed my crossbow while the rest held their weapon.

Until the figure has stopped walking and just stand further a far away from us.

"Well, who are you?" The unknown man asked.

"Well, who's asking?" Kenny asked and narrows his eyes at the man.

"I am." The man said.

Is he getting serious?

"I'm Dylan. This is my brother, Chase. Axel, Kenny and Sarita." Dylan introduced for us to this man.

"Dylan, Chase, Axel, Kenny and Sarita." The man said as the tones in his voice sounds little distrust. But although that, he start approach us again. Until he stay again and still is in distance between him and us. "You don't look like assholes. Are you assholes? No offense or anything… it's just… you know how it is out here."

I glare at him and his words. He's the one who holding a gun, but there's no to blame that because that it's just for protection unless if he pick up a fight with us.

"No, we're just people. Just traveled over the country." Dylan ensured.

The man just stare everyone of us in several seconds.

"Fair enough." The man said with a calm tone and approach to us. "You folks headed north like everyone else?"

My eyes widened by his last words. Everyone else?

"Everyone else?" Kenny repeated.

"I see at least one group a day more through here." The man explained. A group was here and heading the north just like us. That means some outsiders must have heard about Wellington. "You all look the same."

"Is that so?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, I mean what else I have to say? Anyway, I have to say, you guys look like exhausted. If you're hungry, I got some canned food in that station back there." The man said as he still held his rifle, but lowered it down.

Food? Really?!

"Oh man, that sounds good." Chase said relief.

But I and Kenny shares our skeptical look about this offer. Last time, we have kind of the same offer with St Johns and that sick Vernon and then later, they turned out to be assholes on us.

"Well, that's... really nice of you." Sarita said with a smile as Kenny placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah, but what's return to you? The catch?"

The man just shook his head in the respond. "No catch. I've got plenty."

"Like how 'plenty'?" I inquired.

"Like stock in a blue whale." The man joked little as Chase chuckled little.

Hmm, okay then...

But then, I see the man raised his eyebrows about something. "Oh shit." He said when he starring at something behind of us which we turned around and saw bunch of walkers are heading for us.

Crap! Walkers!

"Fuck! Walkers! We gotta get out of this damn bridge." Kenny exclaimed.

"Follow me! I can led you guys in the station house." The man ordered us as he turned around and rush across the bridge. Me and Kenny were kind of reluctant to trust this stranger right now, but got no choice as we all followed after him.

When we got to the other side of the bridge, I can see the small building that Dylan saw it earlier which means it must be station house as the man quickly swung open the door of the house for us.

After we got into the house, the man shut it.

Phew, at last we're in a building since many weeks ago.

"Man, that was almost close." Chase said though some deep huffs in his voice.

I take a look though a window and see the walkers has already reached to the other side of the bridge, but they didn't spotted us. After a few minutes, they passed through the station house and limping away. When I don't see any sigh of them anymore, I take a deep breath and look around inside of this small building.

"Are we safe now?" Sarita whispered out.

"Yeah, they're gone, for now." The man confirmed.

Kenny let a sigh out of his mouth and turned his attention to this friendly stranger. "So, who the hell are you anyway?"

"Names Matthew. At your services if you needs." Matthew introduced us at last.

"Thank you, you probably saved all our lives." Sarita said sincerely. "Yeah, you saved our asses back there." Dylan nodded with a grateful smile.

"No problem. I'm glad to help people when they're in trouble." Matthew said.

"What happened with the group, the ones arrived here before us?" Dylan asked. "Like I said earlier, they're heading the north after they took a break here." Matthew heads up.

I guess some people are going for Wellington... but wait a minute?! Why didn't this man go with them?

"Why didn't you travel with them?" Sarita asked curiously as I wonder the same.

"I don't have any intention to go the north. I like to stay where I am now." Matthew replied.

Here?!

I take a look around again. There's a bed that it's not barely bedded. Some empty cans on the floor, so many books around here. It looks like that guy hasn't clean this house a while ago. Sweet, what a mess.

"You living here, in this dumb? Alone?" I asked in disbelief and raised a eyebrow weirdly while placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh no. I don't live here. Me and Walter live up at the ski lodge." Matthew replied, gaining Kenny's and my attentions by hearing a new name, Walter.

Walter? Who the is this?

"Who the fuck is this Walter guy?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, right, eh... Sorry. Walter is my partner. We both lived up at the ski lodge. Walt handle from up there while I scavenge around of the area and guarding the passport. Sometimes I take a rest, reading some books and eating food in here."

"So it is just you two who runs this place on your own? Must be really hard to handle that." I observed. "Yeah, as long we have the power then there is less to work in the lodge." Matthew said.

Everyone including me widened our eyes. Power? They got electricity in this place?!

"You guys have power?! Sweet!" Chase exclaimed in relief as I shook my head, but smile over his reaction.

"No shit? How?" Kenny asked curiously. "Power runs off a wind turbine. But unfortunately, we don't know how the transmission works on. We were so lucky when Walter push some buttons and it's working." Matthew sighed.

Though of that, he can might be lying. But we were planned heading to the ski lodge. And someones living there.

"Come, I think it's all clear now." Matthew said when he opened door for us because he wanna escort to the sky lodge.

Kenny and I shares our hesitant looks, but we nodded each other.

"Alright, we're coming. Promise no tough moves, okay?" I said with a serious look. "Sure, Walt and I have no intention to harm any people." Matthew promised.

We all follow Matthew's lead further the mountain when we're got outside again.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Finally, we've meet Matthew.**

 **Don't worry, followers. We'll meet Clementine soon after three chapters.**

 **I hope you guys are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	4. Don't Look Back: Ski Lodge

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Dylan Enheart and Chase Enheart belongs to I heart Lyoko**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ski Lodge**

 **Chase's POV**

It almost has been more than a hour to hike up the top of mountain, to the ski lodge.

Oooh, give me break!

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

Dylan, Axel and Kenny let a sigh escape from their mouths because it's the sixth time to ask. "Not yet. Almost there" Matthew said and still leading us to ski lodge.

I sighed, and then look at the chair lift. If they have the power running by wind tube, why can't we take a lift of them?

"How about we use the chair lift next time when we getting to the top?" I added up. "Now you got something in straight." Axel said.

"Sorry, Walt and I try to get the chair lift works on, but those things are completely dead. Besides, it would draw every deads around of here by the sound." Matthew said.

I sighed in defeat. Gimme me a break!

After several minutes, we've finally reached to the top. It's about time!

The lodge has so many boards on the windows. Seems like it's pretty secured.

Suddenly, when we stepped into the door of the lodge, a old man burst through the doors. He's around Kenny's age, probably little younger. He wears a red sweater and dark blue jeans. He has short grey hair.

"Thank god you're alright, Matt!" He exclaimed in relief as he went straight to Matt and hugged him then.

It must be Matthew's partner, Walter, that he was talking about to us early. They seems more than friends together. They separated and look at each other. "Man, I was so worried about you. I've saw the deads has passed through here for a couple hours ago."

"I'm alright, Walt. Sorry for being late, got a little busy with our new guest here." Matthew said and gesture at us as Walter start looking at us.

He start approach us with a honorably smile. "Hey, I'm Walter. Nice to meet y'all. What's your names?"

"I'm Sarita." Sarita greeted with a smile.

"Name's Kenny." Kenny said as he gave him a handshake.

Walter nodded before looking at Axel, Dylan and me.

"Axel. Dixon. Call me Dix or Dixon if you want." Axel said.

"Hey, I'm Dylan." Dylan said.

"Name's Chase, at your service." I said with a little mannerly joke as Walter let a laugh out of his mouth.

"Nice to meet someone with sense of humour." Walter laughed little as Axel scoffed. "Oh, Chase might be a bit of goofball, but he can grows on you."

I jumped by that comment. "Hey!" I whined as everyone start laughing.

"Alright, let's get in now before the storm will hitting this place." Walter said.

"Sounds good to me." Kenny agreed.

Walter and Matthew leading us into the ski lodge.

* * *

Once when we step inside, our look exchange into amazed look.

Whooa... This place is huge! Looks like we are living in a dream!

The lodge has a huge lobby and several tables. And who knows how MANY are rooms in here!

"Well, I'll be damned." Kenny said with a grin. "Yeah, it looks like this place has been untouched a long time." Axel nodded.

"Alright, I've got some things to check before I start with the dinner. Matthew will assist you to where you guys can sleep. You can leave your things over there." Walter said, gesturing to a bench over by the door.

His words earning some skeptical glances from Axel, Dylan, Kenny and me too. Sarita was the only one who looked neutral.

"Thanks, but I think I'm still gonna keep my gun." Kenny said while his eyes narrows at Walter and Matthew.

"Yeah, same here." Dylan said with a nod. "Besides, I don't see any intention why'd we have to leave our guns right after you two welcomed us into your place." Axel said and crossed his arms over his chest while have a skeptical expression on his face.

I pondered his words. Now he's got a good point there.

"Gentlemen, please. We're no meant to harm any of you guys or anyone. And you are safe here." Walter said gently as he raised his hands. As for that, Matthew put his knife and his rifle down by the bench. "See? Look, we're just wanna make you feel safe and comfortable. What makes you feel safe when a gun jammed on your back?" He said with a warm smile.

"Because... we don't wanna lowing our guard and we didn't ask to make a home in this place for a while unless we wanna feel comfortable here." Axel retort.

"You maybe right, but you're our guests here right now. There's no need to worry about." Walter ensured us.

Until then, Sarita broke the conversation by putting her gun down which earned a surprised look from Kenny.

"Sarita? What are you doing, hon?" Kenny inquired with a disappointment glance as his girlfriend turned to him. "Kenny, boys, please. I don't think there's any reason to make some trouble. They have done nothing but brought and give us a roof above our heads." Sarita said with a pleadingly look.

Axel let a deep sigh escape from his mouth and set down his golden Desert Eagle and his crossbow, he then turned to us and patting with a finger on his arm, referring that he has still hidden blades on him. I sighed. I guess it's the best just in case if things turned out not to be what we thought.

I went to set my machete, my gun and my favorite shotgun. Dylan and Kenny exchange their look then and doing the same with their weapons.

Except Axel's hidden blades, all what we still keep is our bags on our backs.

"Good, allow me to show you guys where you can sleep." Matthew said that he will guide us where we can sleep in this lodge, earned a relief smile from me.

OH MAN! I have something soft underneath my head.

We start follow him though Axel and Kenny has some suspicions of them, but they keep them in their minds. We stairs up and then we saw a bunch of beds here.

"Here you go." Matthew said.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Sarita said with a smile.

"Of course, we helping you out. Walt has start with the dinner. It won't take a long. Wanna see something more here?" Matthew offered as Sarita nodded. "Sure, Kenny?" She turned to Kenny who was little uncertain about it. But he then nodded back. "Show us then."

"I'm staying here with the boys. Gotta have a talk for a while." Axel said as Kenny nodded before he and Sarita walk down stairs with Matthew, leaving us three behind.

I look around of this place again. This place IS incredible! They have power, softy beds, food as they mentioned and at last we found something that we can stay here more than one day!

After several seconds, Dylan and I turned to Axel who wanna talk something with us. I wonder what's he thinking about this place.

"Alright, what is it about?" Dylan was the first who asked.

Axel just set his backpack down on one of the beds where he decided to sleep there. He then look at us with a wary look.

"Listen, boys. If we gonna stays and live with those two, we still need to be careful." Axel said firmly.

I raised a eyebrow. Huh? Doesn't he trust them yet?

"What? You think Matthew and Walter are something not right to you?" I asked. "I'm just saying that we don't what's their big deal and why offered us that much like live here with them." Axel pointed out.

"Well, we don't know about them. But I don't feel to start looking some trouble." Dylan said and crossed his arms over his chest.

I nodded. That's right. Things are looking up to us now.

"I'm not talking about looking for trouble, but their culture life. Have I or Kenny ever mentioned how we and our last group have a deal with some farmers who turned out to being a bunch of sick people?" Axel retort. **(read chapters 19-29 of Good things can be Bad things later)**

I looked down with disgusted look and pondered about his reminding words about how he, Kenny and their last group has been through. It was so sick and disgusted to learn that there are some people who become cannibals and eat people. Eww, I don't feel hungry anymore when I start think about it...

"Anyway, let's be cool for now. But don't get too attached of this place." Axel said as we nodded to agree his statement. "We don't know how long we're gonna stay here."

"Come on, dude. Let's get enjoy in this night now." I cheer him up as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's real enjoyment, Chase." Dylan spook up.

Then we heard a dinner bell start ringing now. Which means... I widened my eyes in relief. Dinner time NOW?! SWEET!

"Great! Food time, come on boys!" I exclaimed in triumph as I grabbed Axel's and Dylan's arm to drag them with me to the dinner. "Whoa, slow down, Chase!" Axel hissed with surprised. "Slow down, bro!" Dylan shouted, but I ignored them and continue to dashing for the dinner.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

We have been eating Walter's food, Peaches and bean or what the cook called them 'Le Walter Surprise'. And that's what he and Matthew all they got to eat. I need better than this, maybe tomorrow I'm gonna start to hunt down some animals so we can eat meat.

I was standing at the ski lodge's balcony and stare at the view over the forests, it feels like I'm back in my grandfather's home. I'd like to see how is the house now...

I sighed. Feels so peaceful now... I wonder how's going with Jessica, Chidike, Megan, Verity, Patrick, Patrick Sawyer too with Lance and Lauren. And of course, Cath, Clementine, Emily and Christa too... I wonder where are they. Maybe they looking for Wellington too.

A eyebrow of mine raised up in doubtfully. But I don't think Christa who is possible still alive wouldn't believe that rumor. She's always been wary about the people. Truth is that people are getting worse ever years... But I hope she can soon see there's probably a hope there. And I'm sure the girls and Emily would ensure her though it's getting cold soon.

I then let a groan out off my mouth.

From behind of me, I heard someone's approaching me which I turned my face to the direction and it was Walter who looked little concern now.

"Hey there, Axel. Have you got something wrong?" Walter asked.

"I'm okay... Just like to watch the view like this one." I replied and turned to the view again. "Yeah, ain't beautiful, is it?" Walter said and stand right next to me.

I then look at him weirdly about something.

"Walter? Why are you doing this?" I asked, gaining his surprise. "What are you talking about?" Walter spoke back.

"About that, you and your partner just offer some food, some beds in your place to anyone who passed here, why?" I correct my question.

"It's because to show the truth about our world." Walter said as I raised an eyebrow. Huh? What truth? "What do you mean the truth?"

"Have you ever heard that people say that the world is over?" Walter asked.

I pondered about his words. Well... Some people did, like Testa did. Though he believed that the world has 'restart' in a difficulty stage as what he said.

"Yeah, so what?" I said.

"Turned out to be, it's not." Walter said firmly. "People are more political and responsibility now than they ever were. In the end, we can't change the world. All we can do now is continue to learn from each other; to empathize and use our heads."

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm not talking about how the world become except how it affected on people. And learning from each other might be a good thing, but it can misguide once you learned from bad things of bad people."

Walter looked now intense now and then sighed.

"Listen, Axel; my point is as long everyone have wits continue to work with each other, then everything will work out fine. Right?" Walter tried to ensure me, but I couldn't be affected by that because all those horrible memories what I have had been through.

I scoffed then. "Work out? Is this what you think it would, including bad guys too? You have NO idea what I and my group have been through because you and your partner has been lived here so long while the rest of world has become worse every time." I said with a serious look as Walter looked shock now.

"Do you think people like you can expose with some cannibals, rapists, bandits who doesn't gives any shit to anyone but themselves, ruthless and ambition people? Even murders or psychopaths?"

Walter didn't say a word as he just looked shock in his wide-eye. Either I then continue to watch the view again.

"People has become worst, Walt. You and Matthew have lucky that it some of them didn't show up in this place... at least yet." I said. "And a friend of mine told me that lucky always end up."

Walter looked down with a gloomy look. He probably sad after learned about how the rest of world and the people become worst than before. He didn't actually expected that.

"You actually right there. I always told to Matthew don't go out, because it was probably too dangerous. But he didn't really listen to me and just do it what he please. But at least, he's still alright. Hey, I'm saying that I have actually wonder how it was out there, but I can't even imaging of it." Walter said.

He's... he has right there. I don't even know or at least no one knows what's on the north for example.

"I understand. Sorry for scarring you." I nodded.

"It's okay. And Axel?" Walter said as I turned my face to him. "Me and Matthew are glad that you and your group are here."

He then walk back into the lodge, leaving me here.

I was thinking about his words now while starring at the view. Can people really be resourceful together? I don't know...

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please review and I'll answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans are enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	5. Don't Look Back: Watch out!

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Dylan Enheart and Chase Enheart belongs to I heart Lyoko**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Watch out!**

 **Axel's POV**

Ahh... Man, that could take a damn while...

I'm resting on the sofa after have been hunting down some animals for the dinner tonight. Have my arms under the back of my head.

It's have been almost three weeks since I and my group arrived here. I haven't expect that Kenny would change his mind to continue our trip to Wellington, but instead he like Sarita and the boys wanna stay here over the winter.

Gotta admit, it's probably good idea just like how I and the last group that I was with did stay in my grandfather's house over a winter until it's getting warmer.

Feels like it was yesterday...

By the way, about Walter and Matthew; they seems okay to me as Dylan and Kenny too has finally get along good with those two. Walter is a good cook and used to be a teacher before all of this. No wonder he's so smart of politics as hell, he, he, he. Well, politics is not interesting for Dixons! Not even for the jerk to my grandfather. I smirking over that thought. And Matthew, he and I barely talk each other, but I wouldn't blame me or him for that. Because he always go down by the bridge while I go for the hunt. Chase has mentioned to me that the guy is a fan of Frankenstein as the Asian man has a lot of books in that station house by the bridge. Thought about it, he doesn't look like a fan of scary things like that.

I let a sigh out of my mouth. Everything seems peacefully now, but that doesn't mean the walkers will not stop limping and the bandits or whoever assholes who don't stop looting around.

"Hey, Dixon." I heard Kenny called from behind.

I jolt up slowly and turned my face to the beard man, but then... My eyes widened. His beard are shorter than before, but still thicker from look like that first appearance of him when I meet him when everything started.

Did he shaved little off his beard?

I smile at that new look. Now he doesn't look like Santa Claus anymore!

"It's about time to see a little part of your old familiar face, Ken." I said.

Kenny snickers little. "Yeah, soon you have to do with your long hair. It has grows out three times as hell. When's the last time you cut your hair?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. And I rather not to talk about my hair now. Let me worry about my hair."

"Okay, but it will be risky like that. Do I have to recall how Lee cut Clementine's hair?" Kenny reminded that day when Lee cut Clementine's hair... the same day when Kenny lost his whole family...

Though of that, Kenny didn't looked sad by mentioned about that day.

"By the way, do you feel safe here to stay over the winter?" I shrugged and then asked.

Kenny pondered on my words. He wasn't really sure to answer that. "I don't know, but I think I start feeling that way. You then?"

I looked down and think about how I or not feel safe here.

"I'm not so sure to answer that either. And I don't have that feeling what you have. But..." I trailed off and start thinking what one of our lost friends, Doug, what he told me once about a safety.

"But Doug told me once back in the motor inn, that safety can be a bit of an elusive thing. I didn't really understand in the beginning, but now I get it cause I have that feeling."

Kenny looked down and pondered to my words and Doug's sentiment.

"I guess so..." Kenny said.

"Anyway, I'm not here to talk about any beards or hairs, but a little favor for all of us." Kenny said as I raised my eyes in surprised.

A favor?

"What?" I said.

"Sarita and I found some a Christmas stuff in the storage. So, Sarita think we should start to spruce up in this place. Walter, Matthew, and the boys would like it too." Kenny said as I widened my eyes by that unexpected idea.

Spruce the Christmas?! Ugh, all of people, seriously?

"Are you fucking serious? I asked gently with surprised. "Hell why not? When was the last time we have the good thing in our lives in this damn world? Come on, boy. Let's have something fun before someone or something can mess this up."

I huffed and shrugged. I guess he's got a point there. We all have been a pretty rough journey with not a single great moment, well, except Chase's stupid jokes.

I then get off the sofa and step up on my feet.

"Alright, what do you need, man?" I sighed reluctantly.

"Well, we need a Christmas tree to begin with." Kenny added up.

"Then I and my boys go out and find a suitable tree for the Christmas."

Kenny jumped with surprise by my decision. "Are you sure?" Kenny looked doubtfully. "Sure, I can. We'll be fine. Besides, that's a least I can do this stupid." I insisted, earned a weirdly glare from the beard man.

"Why are you so hard on Christmas?" Kenny asked.

My eyes wandered to him. "Because, my grandfather never let anyone in house to celebrate Christmas when I was little and lived there." I replied as the anger lancing in my voice which Kenny looked surprised with a bit of sorry at me, but I walk away to the boys who playing with the cards.

My grandfather didn't even give me, Barwolf or any of my third cousins a gift... Until I got some gifts from mother and the other when I was seven.

I sighed out and wiped those memories out of my head.

"Dylan. Chase. Come, we got some thing to do." I said, gaining their attentions and stop their game now.

"A Christmas three? Oh great!" Chase said in relief as I sighed.

He FIGURED out.

"Well, in this situation, I'm with him in this one." Dylan spook up as they raise up and follow me to the entrance.

* * *

A little while later. Somewhere in the forest at the mountain, we have wandered around to search a three for suitable in the 'Christmas'. Then we found a small middle three that we can chop the one down.

I have chopped so many time with an axe while the brothers watch my back from the walkers until I'm run out the energy.

I huffed slightly. Almost... there...

"Alright, I'm outta the power..." I sighed while take a breath as Chase stepped in. "Here, let me do this. I'm good to this situation."

My eyes rolled doubtfully, but I handed the axe to Chase. We'll see...

"You really did a 'good' job back at the camp to get some more wood for the fire." Dylan scoffed. "Not even better what Wyatt did."

I jumped with surprised by hearing a familiar name from the past. Wyat?! Wait, Dylan, Chase and Rebecca too were with Jessica in a group before they went journey to the east.

Were they talking about that Wyatt and his friends who helped us, Anti-JJ back in that time? I haven't seen him and Eddie back that day everything started... I lower my face down. When... they lost another best friend of their's, TJ...

"Dude, this isn't a log. It's a tree. It will be different than last time." Chase start chopping off the tree with the axe which leaving me and Dylan in the space.

I patting at Dylan's shoulder to gain his attention.

"Hey, that Wyatt? The one with glasses and have blonde hair. Chubby and little paranoia?" I said as Dylan nodded. "Yup, that's him. He was one of guys we were stuck with in the beginning before Jessica, Chase, Justin, Rebecca... and I went for the east." Dylan explained.

I see... No wonder how and why were Eddie was with them when they arrived in the New Rome...

"So why didn't you guys told me about that, at least Eddie didn't even told me." I asked.

"Sorry. We almost forgot about our old friends too..." Dylan said with a guilty look. I sighed. "It's okay, I almost forgot my other friends too. By the way, what do you think about your last group? You think they're alright?" I said.

Dylan pondered to my words while Chase chopping the tree.

"I don't know... But I'm sure that guy, Vince would still working so hard as the leader. Jessica and him were working together good, but sometimes... they have different views of survival. Especially that asshole back at the camp..." Dylan mumbled angrily as it's surprised me.

Whops! There's someone who Dylan don't like.

"Who 'asshole'?" I asked curiously.

"His name is Russell. He's a late teenager, well, he... He might have had been through so much before he joined in our camp, but..." He trailed off while let a groan-sigh out of his mouth.

"He has been so rude sometimes, though we made him safe. But that wasn't enough for him to trust any of us... well at least not me, Chase, Rebecca or Jessica either..." Dylan groaned lowly.

I raised an eyebrow. "I obviously don't know what happened between you guys and that Russell, but I think he just be wary to trust anyone." I guessed as Dylan scoffed. "Yeah, pushed a girl like Rebecca who just stocking with all our supplies even his too was really wary of him." Dylan added with a sarcastic tone. **(read chapter 7 of Gladiator Dead)**

My eyes widened by hearing this part of story. What? How could someone do that?!

"Okay then, I take that back." I said and shrugged in defeat. "It's okay. I hope we will not meet him again. I don't always holding a grudge, but who knows what he's capable of now." Dylan pointed out. "But I should let it go because Jessica gives much shit to him like kicking onto his balls once."

We both start laughing for little. He, he, that's Jessica when someone fucking with her while she's in arrange mood!

Now I wonder how Dylan think about the lodge as we stop laughing.

"What do you think about staying at the lodge over the winter?" I asked.

"What's there to tell? It's safe, well, maybe too big to watch over this place. But I think we can figure out somehow to protect that place." Dylan replied.

We'll see...

"True, but when you mentioned about it, it's too big enough for being catch sight of it too. Like whoever's out there, they will see it, cross over the bridge and who knows what will happen the next." I pointed out as Dylan got an uncertainly expression on his face.

Dylan sighed then. "I don't know, Axel... Maybe you're right, but I don't think-"

But Dylan was cut off by a crank-sound from behind of our backs. Then we hear Chase shouting out. "WATCH OUT!"

We turned our faces at him, but suddenly, we saw something falling down... ON US!

Dylan and I cringed out.

THE TREE!

"What the-" I and he exclaimed in union, but cut off when tree smash us down.

"Ahh!" Dylan yelled in the pain.

I grunted by having a tree on our backs while our stomachs on the ground. Luckily, the tree wasn't too heavy for crunch us like a couple of pancakes!

Then, my look exchange into anger one at Chase who just standing by the stomp and looked shock. He then rubbed on the back of his hand while holding the axe with the other hand as his lips formed into a sheepishly smirk.

"Obs... I... Sorry. I hope you two are okay." Chase said, earned an annoyance glare from his little brother who still laying on the ground with me.

I scoffed. Yeah, we are 'okay' to have a damn on our BACKS!

"OKAY?! We could have been crushed like a pancake! Why didn't you WARNED us earlier?!" Dylan yelled.

Chase smirking nervously and came over to help us up.

* * *

After Chase moved the tree, we both are able now to stand up from the ground. The we cleaning the firs from the tree off our clothes while keeping our annoying glares at this newborn logger...

When we were done, we turned to Chase and crossed our arms.

Now what are we gonna do with him... My eyes then wandered to my backpack, referring something I have in it.

Then my lips formed into a mischievous smile which surprising Chase as I walked over to my backpack.

I opened it and stick my hand into of it for something while hearing Chase asked to me. "Axel? What are you gonna do?"

"Just something punishment while it's a training..." I said with a little evil smirk. "Something one of things what my grandpa did to me, Barwolf and his own sons too..."

By my words, Chase feels little awkward now as Dylan just sneak to behind of his brother's back.

And then, Dylan grabbed Chase around his shoulders. "Hey, what're you doing, Dylan?!"

"Sorry, bro. I think Axel has something work for you..." Dylan said with a evil smirk.

I smirk proudly. Thanks, Dylan...

I pulled out some ropes outta my pack and start went back to Chase.

"Hold on for a second!" Chase whined up while trying struggle off Dylan's grip, but no use. "What are you doing with that, Axel?" He referring to the rope as the goofball raised up his forward me in defend.

When I stand right front of him, I raise up the rope. "Don't worry about the walkers. Me and Dylan will watch your ass while you dragging up the tree back to the lodge."

Chase widened his eyes when he already realized what I gonna do with him.

"WHAT?! No, no, no, WAIT!" Chase whined as I start tied him around with the rope.

* * *

Dylan and I heading back to the lodge while we both smirking little over something.

"Geez, Axel. Well, that would teach him lesson, but are you sure that's okay right now?" Dylan asked and looking behind.

"Don't worry, we're ain't that far from the lodge. Plus, like what I said; it's part of training." I ensured him as we ended at the entrance of the lodge. "Maybe one day you will do the same thing."

Dylan cringed out after what I just said. He then nervously smile towards me. "Well, eh... sure. Just once we're in Wellington if we make it."

I smiled and shook with my head.

We then looking behind of us, and saw Chase was a little bit far away from us while he's tied around his torso with arms by the rope to the tree which he has dragging it all the way back to lodge.

"NNNnnnng... NNNnnng... *huff* *huff* Why me?" Chase whined as he dragging the tree up to the lodge.

I smirk at him until a walker came out of the woods which I sighed and pulled out my crossbow to shoot it.

I aim it and shoot. The bolt hit through the skull.

Then I came over to the corpse and grabbed the bolt. Suddenly, Chase collapsed his kneel to the ground.

Okay, he's outta of the energy. Times to power him up like this...

I walked over to him as he noticed me and let a sigh out of his mouth. "Axel... can you please give me a break? I'm... out of gas now..."

But I ignored his words and get my mouth closer to his ear.

"If you make it to the lodge, then I give you extra food to you as you didn't get the breakfast at that day." I whispered.

When Chase hear that, he just widened his eyes, but he didn't move any muscles or either say a word.

It looks like he has seen a ghost.

But I know why...

3, 2, 1, ZERO!

Chase then start dragging once again the tree, and this time harder and faster as much as he can now.

I let a small smirk sound out of my mouth. Works every time, but this time I'll keep the promise.

Once Chase make it to get the lodge with the tree, I heading back there and tied off the rope of him before Dylan and I carry in the tree so Kenny and Sarita can spruce the Christmas while Chase take a rest after have a penalty training.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Another Chase's mistake against Axel and Dylan. XD**

 **Axel can be so hard sometimes because of his traumas from his grandfather, but he's not demon just like the old man. Unlike from Axel, Will doesn't give any food to his grandson even after the punishment.**

 **On the next chapter will we see a familiar thing.**

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed by this chapter. ;)**


	6. Don't Look Back: A Familiar Thing

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Dylan Enheart and Chase Enheart belongs to I heart Lyoko**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Familiar Thing**

 **Axel's POV**

FINALLY! Now I can take relax for a day.

I'm take a little rest on a stone among of cliffs by the lake, right next to the bridge. Meanwhile, I fishing as holding a fishing rod with my hands.

It's been three days since Sarita and the others has spruced the Christmas though it isn't December yet.

Matthew is standing at the bridge which he saw me from up there and waving for me.

I waving little back before I take a rest again as I closed my eyes.

After a couple minutes, I feel the rod start dragging of something which my eyes opened and looking at the water.

I dragging back to me myself so hard.

Nnnng... IT MUST BE A BIG ONE!

Until then, I drag the fish up, but...

I'm seethed up when I looking at the 'fish'.

UGH! COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK!

It appeared it was a walker that it has been in the water a long time as the skin looked little different. The 'sea monster' start growling and trying to reach me, but I quickly drag it up to the cliff and stabbed it with my hidden blade. Then I throw the corpse to the others behind of me.

It's the fifth walker that I caught!

I groaned out and continue to fishing again. If I get another damn walker, I'll break the rod into two parts...

Before I was going to close my eyes again, I noticed something floating in water by the stream. I can't tell what it was, but the object has passed through underneath of the bridge and continue floating away by the stream.

But then I got a good look at it, turned out it was hat- Wait! It looks familiar... Can it be...

Unfortunately I can't see the front of the hat which I have to do something to find out.

I gotta to jump in the water and get the hat!

Before I jump in the water, I look around of the river to see if there's any of walkers. Looks clear to me.

I jump down into the water. But when I was in the water, I can feel my feet stands on the bottom.

Heh, though it was little deep, but thank god... Let's-

WHOOA!

The stream was strong which I have to keep focus on the balance. Feels like someone trying to drag me into the sea...

Then I realized already that I can't reach the hat with this 'speed' as it floating away which it's many feet away from me.

Okay... gotta do this in the hard way.

In the moment, my first though that it will be risky that I could cross with a walker in the stream. But I gotta to find out that hat...

I start lay my feet off from standing on the bottom which the stream dragging me into the middle of the river. While floating away, I starting swimming onto the hat. Along with the stream, I'm being faster than I swimming in the calm water!

I have to admit... but it's FUN! Although of that, I wish Chase would do this for me...

After several seconds, excepts the stream water, I can see the hat which I'm almost there for it.

I was just a couple feet away from it which I start reaching for it.

Out of the stream water, I hear a sound from further of the water.

I widened my eyes and stares frantically at the direction where the sound comes from.

OH FUCK!

Suddenly, I grabbed the hat and then turned around to swim back so hasty, but no use.

Gotta get fuck out of the water!

I take a look over my shoulder and see there's a waterfall! I don't how high is it, but can't take risk to being WASHED-OUT!

On the left, I see there's a way to swim out of the stream.

I desperately swim so fast as much as I can!

Until then, I ended at the edge between forest and the river. I pulled up myself of the water.

"Fuck...*huff*... *huff*... that... was... so close..." I panted while still have the hat in my left hand before I collapsed down, have my back on the ground.

My heart's pumped out while I turned my face to the right, to the waterfall. It appeared that it wasn't so high, but there's so many cliffs down there which I couldn't probably survived that.

Holy shit... pretty close...

Then I look at the left and can still see the bridge from here... I'm little far away now...

I snapped out of those thoughts about the stream and the bridge, I'm start looking at the hat... When I looking the front of it-

My eyes widened so big as let a gasp out of my mouth. NO WAY!

The hat has a classic signature style 'D' on it.

IT'S... IT'S... CLEMENTINE'S HAT!?

I jolted up and can't stop starring at the hat. Incredible! I haven't seen this thing almost one and half years ago!

But... I gasped when I realized something and start searching frantically around of the river.

BUT WHERE'S CLEMENTINE?!

My first thought that I'd like to shout out for Clementine, but in the second thought, I don't wanna attract any walkers when I am so exhausted now.

Out of my thoughts, I start getting up on my feet and heading back to the bridge, to the lodge.

While I walking, I can't stop let those thoughts about Clementine's whereabouts or... fate... I shook those thoughts away from my head.

No! I know she's out there somewhere! She can't being too far from us.

But what if she's...

I groaning out by those thoughts.

I clenched my fist with the hat. I have to find her!

When I was right underneath of the bridge, I heading for the stairs.

Once I got up by the station house, I let a sigh out of my mouth and gesture to the lodge.

What do I gonna tell to Kenny about the hat? He would be so desperate to find Clementine just like I am, and Sarita, Dylan and Chase would like to help too. I don't know much about Matthew and Walter, but most like they'd like to help us to find Clem.

But... if we left the lodge un-guard, someone or somebodies will found it and take over it and we have no place to live over the winter.

And I start remember that how I and Rugby brothers got separated from Clem, Christa, Emily... Cath... After all this time, I thought I broke the promise from Chris to look after his sister though that I believe the others are still alive.

It was actually my fault, my idea that we got separated... If I didn't came up with that idea, Benjamin and Tim would be still alive and we would be together with the others, probably not ended at the New Rome to begin with.

Urghh... I have to do it myself...

* * *

 **Dylan's POV**

In silence and calm moment, I hear Chase who once more again; he's snores again.

I opened my eyes slowly and yaws out.

Ahhh... Man, nothing is better than sleeping when you gets tired...

When I jolted up, I found something odd.

I looking at Axel's bed and it's empty. Huh? Is he already awake? Then I noticed that his bed is intact like no one hasn't sleep there a night and non of us except Sarita embedding beds after getting out of the sleep.

That's strange...

I get up of my bed and standing on my feet.

I walked over to his bed. Out of corner of my eye, I saw something on the floor by Axel's bed, there's Chase's camera and a letter.

What the heck is this? Why is there a letter?

I widened my eyes when I came up something. Wait, did... did Axel...

But I shook those thoughts away from my head as I pick up the letter.

I opened it and in there, there's a message with a little green envelope with Kenny's name.

No way... Axel just...

* * *

 ** _Chase and Dylan_**

 _You'll see, I have left the lodge. It's not like whatever you thinking now._

 _There's someone out there who probably needs help, someone I know. It is my decision. Don't ever try come to looking after me! I'm so sorry that I left without saying goodbye or I'll be back. If I don't ever come back, just go get to Wellington after the winter has moved on._

 _Don't worry, guys. This isn't kind of farewell! I swear I'll come back soon as I can with... or without an old friend of me and Kenny too._

 _It has been fun and great with each others, boys._

 ** _Axel_**

 ** _P.S._**

 _Give this green letter to Kenny. He'll be shock in the beginning, but he might be understandable about why I left. Sorry for borrow your camera, Chase. Needed it. And tell Kenny it has been really honor with him if I didn't make it._

 ** _P.S.S._**

 _Tell Matthew to keep away from the bridge in case if something will happen later until I'll be back at the lodge. I got a bad feeling that looking after a friend will might be a problem later._

* * *

After I have reading the letter, I am so shock and upset that he just left...

And the message didn't say why...

I sulking over the letter and walked over to Chase who still sleeping, but now he's sleep-talking.

"... Jennifer... I told you... that Dylan and..." But I cut him off to stop finish his sentence through jumped and landed on his bed which he opened his differently eyes in surprised and grunted little in the pain.

"OUCH! Hey!" Chase exclaimed and rubbed his eyes before look at me. "Good morning, little brother. Since when you start jumped on people, especially when they sleeping?"

But I ignored his words as I stand on the floor.

There's no time to talking right now!

"I'd like to say why, we gotta get up and find Axel before-" But cut off by a familiar voice from behind. "Is Axel's gone?"

I stopped from being hasty and turned to behind. It was Kenny and Sarita who has just woke up and it seems like they already find out that Axel isn't here no more. Okay... Now we gonna have a word with them already than I thought.

"Have you two seen Axel? We haven't seen him for a while and his backpack his crossbow are gone too." Sarita said.

Chase widened his eyes in shock and then shrugged, but I sighed and lower my face sadly.

"Eh, how about we going down first?" I suggested.

* * *

We all sitting on the sofas except Kenny who just grumbling in disbelief around. I have explained about the letter that Axel has just left. Everyone was so shock and upset for that.

I can't just believe it that he just left... I knew something was wrong when he came back from the fishing, he was quiet and didn't talk too much. He was hiding for something, but I though he was sick or made a mistake... but like this...

I rubbed at my forehead with my hand.

"I can't believe it that he just left without saying a word... Well, except the letter, not from his own mouth." Chase moaned and feels so upset.

For the first time, Kenny feels so disappointment and seethed now. He and Axel are always in the good foot along with that guy, Lee, who used to be a great friend of Axel and the beard man, and was the true leader as Kenny mentioned us before.

"Damn you, Axel... Why the hell did you just left?!" Kenny grumbled in annoyance to himself as Sarita came over to him and tried to calm him down. "Kenny, please. I'm sure Axel has some reasons why he just left." Sarita ensured as Kenny sighed out his frustration.

"Yeah, the letter said he was actually go find a friend of himself and your's too, Kenny." Walter agreed.

"Oh yeah, but who? He didn't even said his or her name was." Kenny retort, but then he getting calm now when he narrows his eyes. "If..."

Then I realized that I forgot something. Oh yeah, the letter to Kenny!

"Eh, Kenny?" I said, gaining his and the others's attentions. "Axel has actually left another letter for you." I handed Kenny's letter to the beard man as he accepted.

He then start opened it and walk away as we just looking and give him a private.

I guess it must be a picture as Axel borrowed Chase's camera for a minute before he left. Something Axel want Kenny will be the first person to see the picture... Must be very important...

Then we heard Kenny let a loud gasp out of his mouth he just standing there and having his back to us.

Everyone looking at him so concerned.

What's with him now?

The beard man start walking slowly towards the entrance, leaving us in the living room. I then noticed that there's a picture on the floor where Kenny were standing at when he opened his letter.

He must have dropped it by the shock.

Gotta check it what's surprised Kenny.

I walked over to pick up the picture and looking at it. It shows a hat with a signature style 'D'.

Behind of the picture, it has another message from Axel.

 _"She's out there somewhere. It's my fault that I got her and the girls separated from me. I will find Clementine. Don't try come to look after me! I'll be back as soon as I can._

After reading the message, my eyes widened in surprised.

Clementine?! Isn't that little sister of Chidike that he and Axel mentioned about?

So the hat must be her's...

While I starring at the picture, I heard Chase, Sarita, Walter and Matthew arguing about something without Kenny.

"Is there any chance that we can get Axel before it's too late?" Sarita asked.

"I think it's already little too late. We don't even know where did he go." Chase pointed out. "Yeah, and we don't know either how did he know that an old friend of him is actually not too far from us." Walter said.

"Great, now there's nothing to do about it." Matthew sighed in defeat. "Don't worry about Axel. He's strong and knows where the wind goes." Chase ensured them. "But he told us that we have to being careful. Whoever he's gonna find, that it can be good or bad things."

I then heard Matthew scoffed. "Come on, I don't see why do we have to being wary now. What's the point not go near of the bridge? It's safe out there."

"I... I don't know, Matt. Maybe it's time to stay here until Axel will come back." Walter disagreed, worry about his partner's safety which it's annoying Matthew as he stands up and stormed away. "This is bullshit. Y'all getting paranoia. I think I need some air."

"Matt! Come on, it's... it's not like that!" Sarita shouted, but Matthew just ignored her and getting out of the lodge.

Walter sighed as he stand up of the sofa. "I'm gonna talk with him. Let's just hope Axel will come back soon." Walter said and follow after his partner, leaving me, Chase and Sarita while Kenny is standing outside to watch the view, referring that Axel is out there somewhere now.

I sighed. I started to remember that day when we left from the New Rome or the New American as what Audra Kai calls it now who was the leader of the Resistance and now the new leader of the city after Testa's death.

When I was... in that state... after... Rebecca...

 _I was just sitting somewhere at the boat as Chase start turned the engine while Axel just talking with his old criminal friend from the past who used to be one of our dangerous enemies controlled by Testa._

 _"I... I was wrong about Testa... And I wish I could join with you guys... But I can't, not yet... But... I will come after then..." Chi said as his voice sounds little cranky of sad and shame. "And I wish I should be there for my little sister and... I tell her I miss her. Will you please find her and tell her that I will come after her...?"_

 _Then the boat start moving as Axel didn't say a word back to Chi. After a few seconds, he finally responded back._

 _"Sure, I'll try to find her someday and I'm sure she miss you too." Axel said with a proudly tone._

 _"Thank you!" Chi exclaimed with a happy tone. "Good bye, my friend! I hope I will see you guys later!"_

I look through the window, referring the outside that Axel is out there somewhere.

Go find his sister, Axel. I know you can.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

I was wandering by the lake over many hours without taking a break.

Follow the stream where it comes from will sure find Clementine or at least some clues.

Then I realized that the sun has settled down which it's getting dark now.

I guess it's time to take a little rest now.

By my words, I walked over to a near log and put my backpack to use it as a pillow for my head.

Though about sleeping, I can't really do that when I'm so un-safe in here this forest, almost near to the lake.

I take relax and keep my eyes open for the walkers or some assholes who wanna kill me and take all my shit.

Hang on, Clem. I'll find you...

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Chidike, Clementine's older brother (owned by my friend, Destiny Kid), his status will reveal soon.**

 **Audra Kai belongs to Flautist4ever. She and her Resistance will be explained soon.**

 **On the next chapter, we will meet some old faces with new faces, like new OCs in Dixon Saga.**

 **Please review and I'll answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	7. Don't Look Back: Old Face and New Faces

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Your special character will make return in this story now, Chris Rudy. ;)**

 **A special character will make appearance in this story. My thanks to AquaDestinysEmbrace for let me to borrow her character. :)**

 **Another special character will make appearance in this story. My thanks to The Writer's Day for let me borrow her character. :)**

 **And, an important original character will return too. ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Old Face Among of New Faces**

 **Axel's POV**

I've to cut the piece of the deer and have it over the campfire.

This is my second day for searching after one of my longest friends from my first group, Clementine.

I've been follow after where the stream in the river as Clementine's hat floating from before I found it.

When the meat was already cocked enough, I took it already and take a bunch of tastes.

Delicious! I continue to eat it so fast. Happy there's no folks around of me who would just stare at me without table manner.

A walker came into the perimeter of my little camp, but I sighed so bored and grab my crossbow.

I aim at the walker and shoot right into the brain.

Very unimpressed...

I finish the last bite and lick around of some bones. I throw the last bone away and getting up on my feet.

I stretched out my arms in the air.

Man, now I am in the great shape!

Then I stomped on the firecamp to extinguish it. I packing my stuff in my backpack and prepare to walk. I take the bolt off the skull of walker.

I wonder if Clementine is alright, where were she go then or anyone did found at the river somewhere before she drunk.

I'm getting back to the river to follow the stream.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I walking straight in the forest.

There was no lurkers in this area, but can't be sure about it. Not after what happened with Marie for weeks ago.

It was pretty hell for Nick. My sister, Tess, Luke and Nick's uncle, Pete has been doing the best that we can to support him. But it seems that didn't exactly worked. I know it was pretty hard for losing a mother just like...

I shook my head those horrible thoughts from my head. No... It's not the time to digging up some bad moments!

"Did you spot anything?" A old man and a young man approached me.

The old man is in mid to late fifties. He wears green jacket and yellow pants. His name is Pete, Nick's uncle. Pete is some kind of a father figure of Nick. The young wears orange shirt and jeans. He has machete holster at his back. It's Luke and he is nice like he always wanna help out for our group. It seems like he and Luke have been best friends over twenty years.

I shook my head to say no to Pete's question.

Luke sighed. "We could have got more than just fishes."

"Don't take that so seriously, boy." Pete said.

"Sorry. I'm just... worry about Nick. He didn't take a word with me or you, hell not with his girlfriend either." Luke said and have a concerned expression on his face.

"You know his girlfriend is my bossy sister, man." I retort. My eyes then wandered to Pete's crossbow that we found it for several days. "I'm glad we found this crossbow early days ago. Better than fired a rifle which it will lure every goddamn lurker within five miles to us by the gunshot."

"Yeah, at least we still got you and your knifes that you showed me how you throw it right to the heart of that elk." Luke added.

I sighed in irritation. How many times do I have to tell him these?!

"It calls SAIS! Damn, like I hell told you many times." I retort little sternly as Luke rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders while Pete just smirk little.

"Anyway, I got admit, you are pretty good hunter. Have you been go out in the season before all of this?" Pete asked.

I smile at his compliment. And then shook little my head.

"Eh, no. Not really, a best friend of me taught me and learned some military experiences too. I've already mentioned about him that he was the one who promised me to look after my little sister, Cath when I was wounded. Couldn't come with them." I replied before I take a look at the crossbow because it reminds an old friend's signature weapon in seasons. **(read chapter 4 of Good things can be Bad things later)**

"Oh yeah, I have heard that Carlos mentioned about your little sister to you, I hope it didn't take personalty for you." Luke added up as I getting little angry now.

I am afraid it really did!

"He has no right to-"

When we got little further in the forest than before, we saw several of lurkers limping around.

Shit!

We three bounced down and behind of those trees immediately so they can't see us.

"Damn, lurkers." Luke whispered.

"We haven't been that far from our home." Pete stated.

Before anyone of us could decide to turned around, I saw something odd among of lurkers. One of them are lunged over something or someone...

I narrows my eyes to take a closer look. Then, my eyes widened. It's a little girl!

She's in trouble! Gotta help her!

I start running towards the trouble while passed through some lurkers. They were too slow to get me in my speed.

When I reached to the lurker who were going to take bite over the girl's face, I drew out one of my sais and stabbed right through the skull.

Luke and Pete saw what's going as the old man fired the crossbow some lurkers near of me and the little girl while Luke use his machete to slice at the others. I yank the collapsed lurker off from the girl. She looked to be around Cath's age, but little younger. She wearing a purple T-shirt over a white striped shirt and gray jeans. She has dark hair with couple of small ponytails on the back of her head. She looks exhausted and can't barely make a move. She has some dirty on her clothes, but I couldn't analyzing her clothes in the time because more of lurkers appear from nowhere which there's no more time.

"I'm out. Grab her and let's go!" Pete ordered us as I carry up the little girl and we three running away from the lurkers as fast as we can. She yelping weakly in my arms.

Who is she and why is she doing out here alone? Seems like the lucky turn against her.

But I focus to run while carry her. We avoided some lurkers on left and right.

* * *

After a couple minutes later, we finally stop running and pants out.

"I think we lost them." Pete said and huffed out.

I take some breaths, but I can still carry the little girl who still didn't even say a word or react back since I saved her back there.

She doesn't look good. I guess we have to bring her to the cabin.

I sighed out frustration with a slightly look. Rebecca will not be happy for bringing some stranger to our home, even a kid like the little girl.

But she better not force us to kick her out. This little girl has been through enough back there. Her face is covered little by blood.

Then I heard the little girl start leaning her head as she wonder if everything is alright.

"Hey there. You okay?" I asked as she trying struggle off me, but she was too weak and exhausted. "Let... me go. I can...-" The girl trying to insist which I shook my head. "Oh, the way what I saw back there like how did you handle with the lurker in your condition didn't really work well." I criticized gently as she calm down.

"What are you doing out here? Where are the people you are with?" Pete asked concernedly to the girl while we continue to walk back to our home as the older man and Luke walked side of me.

"Yeah, because there's no way you made it all this way on your own." Luke correct Pete's question as I nodded.

Good point there. She couldn't have been on her own all the time.

"I was with my friend when we were attacked." The girl finally respond which we getting little intense and curious now.

Attacked? By who?

"Who? Those who attacked you and your friend. They... didn't mentioned any names like who they were or anyone like they were looking for somebody." I ask and look away from the girl so I don't scare her with my anger look because I was hoping that it couldn't be what I guessing as Luke and Pete did the same, but they are nervous.

"They may have wanted the food we had. We were cooking some sort of weasel." The little girl theorized as I getting less angry and more shock.

A weasel?! Seriously? That's a barely meat like a rabbit for the example.

"They attacked you for a weasel? Man, that's low." Luke said as I nodded. His lips formed into a smile on his face and said, "Well, my name's Luke and this here's Pete." Luke introduced himself and Pete for the girl as Pete look at her with a greeted smile. "Hi there."

"My name is Christopher, but call me Chris for short." I introduced me for the girl while I still have her in my arms.

Then the little girl start just starring at me and looked little confused. She can't even see my eyes... because I wearing sunglasses.

What? Why is she looking at me weird?

I hope... she's not gonna ask about why I'm wearing the sunglasses...

After a short, she stop starring at me and say, "Hey, I... I'm Clementine."

I smile at her. "Nice to meet you, Clementine."

"Well, we are going to take you back to our cabin. You look like you could use some..." But Luke trailed off and spotted up something on Clementine.

"Oh shit!" Luke exclaimed as he went right straight to me and yank Clementine off my arms which I lost my grip on her and the little girl fell on the ground.

My eyes widened in surprise.

WHAT THE HECK, LUKE?!

Clementine yelped out when she hit on the ground.

"What the hell, boy?!" Pete exclaimed.

I looking at her in shock before my eyes turns into a glare at Luke.

"What the fuck was that, Luke?!" I burst out as I take a hard step forward him. "Hey! She's been bit, boy!" Luke shot back as he raised up his hands in defenselessly before placed them over his head and start to pace back and forth.

WHAT?! She's bitten?!

I getting less angry, but still feel upset at Luke for yanking a little girl off and dropped on the ground like that.

I turned at the little girl who is still laying on the ground. Then I found what Luke just saw in her left sleeve, her arm is covered by her blood because it's a wound that it looks like a bite.

I dropped my jaws and feels shock now.

Oh no... Not again... Not her too!

"Shit, shit! What are we going to do?" Luke's getting panic now.

"No, it was a dog." Clementine said which I widened my eyes by hearing the last word from her mouth.

What, a dog?!

"I didn't see any dog, Clementine." Pete said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, me either. I haven't even see a single one A LONG TIME AGO." I agreed.

"Come on kid! We saw you with all of those lurkers back there." Luke retort.

"It was! I swear!" Clementine shot back gently.

"Swearing doesn't make something so." Pete said and have a questionable look on his face.

I nod at his statement and look at the girl again. Not even close.

"No, no, no, no! I'm telling you the truth! Please..." Clementine pleaded with her worry eyes.

By her words, it made Luke have his back to her and placed his hands on hips while Pete and I crossed our arms.

I'm getting confused now. I wasn't sure to take her words because there are no many dogs left in this damn world. But back that time with that poor woman with the bite, she already admitted that it was a lurker. And we thought we could control the infection, but we were so naive and it didn't work. That was how we lost Marie. But now, Clementine say it was a dog. Besides, why would she lied when everyone knows that we all will end up with the bite?

Then the little girl looking at me with her sad eyes which I close my eyes and thinking what to do now.

I think she's telling the truth, but can't being one hundred percent sure already.

I approach her and knelt down to her level.

Only one way to find out...

"Here, let me take a look." I said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, watch yourself." Luke warned me which I turned my face over my shoulder to him and glare at him as Clementine did the same. "Hey, don't look at me like that. She's the one who's bit, not me." Luke retort with a scowl as he turned around to avoid our glares.

I sighed in frustration.

"Alright there, let's see..." I reached to her arm with the wound. I remove the sleeve and examine the bite.

I couldn't help, but cringed out by the bite.

Oh Christ...

The bite looks little small, but too long gash for the size of human's mouth. Very sharply...

"So is it as she says?" Pete asked as Luke turned back to us.

Hmm... Wish I could confirmed that completely. But Nick, Carlos and Rebecca wouldn't like that I do right now.

But wait a minute...

"So, Clementine." I called to her as she look at me. "Where's the dog now? The one who bite you?"

"Why does that matter, Chris?" Luke inquired as I sulking at his words. "Because I wanna know how believably her story is. Plus, what if that dog will come to our cabin and attack any of us later?"

Before Luke could answer back, Clementine respond back, "I-I killed it."

We all three widened our eyes by hearing that horrible story. She killed the dog?!

Whoa, she got lot of guts than I thought.

"What? Really? A dog shows up and bites you, and you just kill it?" Luke criticized her actions.

I snarl at his words.

Luke, seriously...?!

"So? I mean, what would you have done?" Pete inquired and frowned at the young man. "I don't know!" Luke responded.

He just don't know?! Jesus...

"I would have done the same." I spoke up.

"It attacked me." Clementine said.

"Still... you don't kill dogs." Luke said with a disappointed look forward the little girl.

Alright! That's it!

I get up on my feet and stand against Luke with an intense glare.

"What the fuck do you want her to do instead?! Just let that dog to kill her?! Is that what you want?!" I snapped with a disbelief look which it's surprised Luke. "What? No, I-I didn't mean that!" Luke defended sheepishly.

Pete came right between of us with a serious frown. "Alright, enough! Arguing or criticizing about someone's actions isn't gonna lead us to anywhere." Pete snapped out of us which I sighed and went back to Clementine as Luke just looked down with a bit of shame.

"Anyway, Chris's right. It was either her or that dog. Other word, it was clearly self-defense." Pete talk to Luke while I checking on Clem again.

I knell down again and looking at the little girl.

"Clementine, I promise I'll help you, but you promise me that you don't do anything stupid, okay?" I said with a serious look.

The little girl just stared in my sunglasses, referring my eyes.

"Yes. I promise." She respond which I smile at her answer.

"Alright then, that's good enough for me." I confirmed.

"Well, what else was she going to say?" Luke asked with a scowl aimed at her.

I shook my head in irritation.

"You know, Luke, this boy like me got a good bullshit detector." Pete said as I helped Clementine to get up on her feet. "That's why you can't ever beat me in poker."

"And you didn't even beat me or Carlos either in chess too." I added with a smirk.

"Pfft, you don't always…" Luke scoffed but he trailed off and sighed. "Alright, but how can you be sure?"

"Well, I'm sure that I ain't willing to leave a little girl out in the woods, when we have someone who could make a better call." Pete said.

"Or otherwise, we will end up just like that fucking bastard Carver." I snarled lowly as the anger lancing in my voice.

Luke scowled at the girl and then at us. "Nick ain't gonna like this, not after-"

"You don't need to remind me of that, boy." Pete interrupted with a scowl.

Luke exchanged his look into a remorseful one.

"Right, I'm sorry, guys. I was kind of carried out." Luke apologized to us.

"It's okay. It's not worth with it." I accepted his apology.

Pete then patted at the young man's shoulder that he accepted it too.

"Come on." Pete said.

We three start walk away as I gesture at Clementine to come with us which she follow with us now.

I'm not really sure that she can make it to cabin in her currently condition.

When we ended up in the distance and we can see our cabin now. We turned around and saw the little girl barely hanging after us.

"Clementine, are you feeling alright?" Pete asked concernedly.

"I'm fine… I'm just… tired." Clementine replied weakly as she has her other hand on the one with the bit.

I shook little. She's not really fine.

"Well you better be fine because I ain't carrying you with that bite on your arm." Luke said as I glare at him before look at her. "Come here, I can carry you again." I offered which Luke shook his head and crossed arms. "I don't think it isn't voluntary anymore to do that, Chris." Luke scowled at me, referring about the bite which I glare at him.

Who cares anyone wouldn't allow me to carry her again! I'm really sure it wasn't a lurker bite!

"I'm still insist, man. Doesn't mean you can just force-" But I was interrupted when we saw Clementine fell to the ground. "Oh shit!" I grumbled and rush straight to her and took her for checking a pulse. It's still active, she's exhausted and tired because the bite has probably getting worse now.

I carry the unconscious girl and have her in my arms.

"She's still alive, but she needs help, right now." I explained.

"Okay, I'll go and get Carlos to see what he can do. Wait outside." Luke said and dash to the cabin as I and Pete heading to right outside of the cabin.

When we arrived here, I saw someone watching at us through one of windows in the Cabin. I'm sure it was Anne who noticed us, but more shock that we came back from our hunt with a little girl. She start dash from the window.

Then the door has opening and everyone dashed out of the house. I see Nick was the first the one who came right straight to us as I laying the unconscious Clementine down on the ground before anyone could get close because some of them are intense up.

Here we go...

"Uncle Pete! Chris! What the hell is this?!" Nick exclaimed as he holding a rifle and seems like he's going to aiming at Clementine, but I and Pete standing on his way. Tess, Rebecca and her stocky husband, Alvin joined in.

"Who the hell is this and why did you brought her here?!" Rebecca, the pregnant woman exclaimed and sent her glare at Clementine who still is unconscious.

"Calm down, everyone." Pete trying to calm the others as Anne has finally arrived in this dysfunctional argument.

"What's going on here?! Why'd you leave her on the ground?!" Anne chimed in and looked disbelief until she noticed the dog-bite. "Wait... Is she bit?" Anne widened her eyes in shock.

"Yeah, why the hell are you bringing more people here?! Especially if they're bit?!" Rebecca snapped.

My blood is boiling now because of this nonsense. Enough of this stupid talk!

"SHE'S BIT BY A GODDAMN DOG, OKAY?!" I exclaimed as everyone except Rebecca, Pete and Anne looked surprised by my outburst.

"A dog?! What the hell are you babbling about?!" Rebecca shot back and crossed her arms while keep her skeptical expression on her face.

"We found her in the woods with lurkers everywhere. She swears a dog bit her." Pete explained.

Though of the old man's explanation, Nick frowned and held his rifle tightly. I'm getting irritated because he has aim at a defenseless girl who can barely make move a fling.

Will he ever stop waving around with that rifle?! I know he's still upset over Marie, but this is getting a bit too far already!

"Would someone mind telling me what the fuck is going on here?!" Rebecca demanded.

"Now hold on, Rebecca!" Pete said.

"We got this, don't worry." Nick said before turning back to Pete. The pregnant woman scoffed. "Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to ask where she came from?! For all we know she could be working with Carver!" The pregnant woman as it earned some glares from me, Anne and Tess.

How DARE she just think that Clementine could working with that fucker?! No way! And besides, I've never seen her before back at the howe's.

"Come on, Rebecca. There's absolutely NO WAY this girl could be working for that bastard!" Anne exclaimed angrily which Rebecca sends her a glare. "Oh, and how do you know that?" The pregnant woman scoffed back.

"Because we have never seen her before back at the howe's." I spat back. "She already told us that she and her friend were attacked and then she was bitten by a dog!"

"What? You just believed her? You should have put her out of her misery right there!" Rebecca snapped.

I shot a death glare towards Rebecca so intensely. Did she just said that?! About killing a kid?!

A familiar voice surprised all of us, including me too.

"I'm not work-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Nick accidentally pulls the trigger and-

*BANG*

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

I walked over the shore by the river like over four hours.

No still sign of Clementine, not even a trace or a stranger either except several walkers that I have encountered during in my hiking.

When I went little further in the shore, it was dead-end. Great.

There was a wrecked canon in the shore and right next to it, there is a broken boardwalk.

Then I spotted up something on the ground.

Wait... Is that... Yes! It is!

I let a sigh out of my mouth in relief. Clementine's still alive!

There is some small footprints around here the shore that it leading to the broken boardwalk. I went straight to the boardwalk and climb up.

When I make it up, I ended in a clearing. It has couple graves around of its area.

One of them was too small which I looked down sadly.

Damn...

Then I look around and no one was here.

Where the hell is she?

"Clementine! Are you there?! It's me! Axel!" I shout out, but no answer from her or at least not even from Cath, Emily or Christa either. I hope all of them are still with Clem.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out which my eyes are widened and I turned to the direction where the sound came from. It came from somewhere in the forest as I saw some crows flew away over the forest from the gunshot.

Some living who pulled the trigger is out somewhere in that damn forest.

Then I saw Clementine's footprints which it's leading to... to where the gunshot came from?!

I raised my eyebrows as I stare at the forest horrified now. No...

"Oh no..." I moaned and start rush into the forest.

Hang on, Clem! I'm on my way!

While running in the forest, I heard rumbling from the sky while the sun is getting down now as I already realize what's that means.

I grumbled with my gritted teeth. Oh great! Another pissing weather soon tonight!

* * *

 **Anne's POV**

We looking at what just happened. Nick just fired his rifle and almost hit the little girl as she looked so scared and horrified by him.

HOLY SHIT!

"What the hell, Nick?!" Tess snapped.

She read my mind exactly! He just almost shot a freakin' kid!

Pete snatched the rifle away from Nick. "Finger off the trigger, boy!" Just then, Luke darted out of the cabin. "Whoa, whoa! What the fuck?!" he exclaimed as he ran down the steps.

Chris glare at Nick which he stand right to him so furiously.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, SAWDUST?!" He shouted at Nick, making everyone except me, Tess and Rebecca widened their eyes.

"Hey, she just surprised me!" Nick said in his defend.

Those words from his mouth making him angry and start make a step to him, but I and Tess stand right between him and Nick.

"Easy, little brother. Let me deal with him after we helped the girl." Tess calmed her little brother as Chris sighed and getting less angry before he check with the girl again.

"No one is going to help with this little piece of shit, and your stupid boyfriend just rang up over fives miles for every lurkers!" Rebecca snapped at her and then glare at Nick. "YOU were the one telling me to shoot her!" Nick shot back to the pregnant woman.

"Everyone calm down for a second." Alvin said as he stepped in.

"Clementine, are you okay?" Luke asked the girl as he join with us.

The girl, Clementine, gets to her feet, clutching her arm. She wasn't horrified anymore by Nick, but still little nervous and in the bad shape by the bite.

"I'm not... I'm not working for anyone... I don't know what you're talking about. I just need help." She said.

"We will help you, Clementine. I'm sorry about my stupid friend just almost shot you with no reason." Chris said gently before frowns at Nick. "Hey, I already told you! She just-" But interrupted when Tess elbows him in the ribs.

"Nick, seriously, ENOUGH! Don't try make a stupid excuse! Give her a break!" Tess exclaimed.

"We got a doctor right here, okay. He'll take a look." Luke talk to the girl and turned around to the others with a frown. "Now what the hell is wrong you people? Okay, she's just scared!"

"We're ALL scared, Luke. Don't act like we're the one's being irrational cause we don't buy this bullshit story." Rebecca said with a smugly tone.

"There's no way she's survived out here on her own!" Nick encountered in. "Why are we even arguing about this?!"

"Hi there, sweetie." Tess spoke gently. "I'm Tess. Chris's older sister. Can I see your arm? It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Clementine cautiously rolls up her sleeve, showing us the wound. It has one long gash and at least five puncture marks.

I can't help but cringe out.

"That must've REALLY hurt..." I commented.

Then I noticed Nick getting worry about his girlfriend like she will be in trouble soon or later.

"Be careful, Tess-" Nick warned, but Chris interrupted him. "She's fine, Nick. She's knows how she doing. Hell, better than what you doing with the bites." Chris snapped and crossed his arms, referring how Nick almost shoot off the girl.

"Hmm, whatever it was, it got you pretty good..." Tess added.

I slightly nodded. Tell me that again.

Nick frowned and stomped towards Chris, Luke and Pete. "This isn't how we do things, man. When you're bit, you get put down. End of story. I'm not gonna go through this again!"

I'm getting annoying by this stubbornly man now. I know he lost his mother, but that doesn't really excuse for shooting a kid!

"Too bad for you that no one suggesting that." Chris said sarcastically and frowns at Nick. "We could take her arm off." Pete suddenly suggested which Clementine gasped of fear by hearing that horrible suggestion.

We all looking at him slightly surprised by his suggestion. We could WHAT?!

"I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that." The old man shrugged.

I see Clem stare at him and his unexpected idea so fearful. Great, now we scared her, again!

"Pete, don't say that!" Tess scolded with a disappointing glare over her shoulder.

"Yeah, you're kind of scaring the kid..." I chided in.

"It won't do any good. You'll just be making it worse for the girl." Rebecca said. "It's crazy. No one's gonna volunteer to do that." Alvin shook his head.

"I would, if it means saving her life." Pete said. "Then what? How would we know it worked?" Nick asked.

"It will give us more than benefit of the doubt that she's bit. She can die by blood loss." Luke disagree.

Clementine then looked around at us before her eyes fell on Tess. "I just want to fix my arm." she said. Tess gave her a sympathy look. "I know, sweetie, but we have to make sure..."

"I swear, it was just a dog bite!" Clementine insisted before she looked up at Chris with her sad eyes as he noticed that. "Hey, I'm on your side, kid. Remember our promise, right?" He said and holding his hands up. Considering his words, I can tell that he actually really wanna help her and- hold on, why is she staring at me now?

"You believe me, don't you?" She asked me which my look softened.

I gave her a look of sympathy. "Of course I do..." I said. By the look in her eyes, she MUST be telling the truth.

Tess then stood up and faced us. "I think Chris has right. It's definitely not a lurker bite." She said. Carlos then stepped up.

Whoa, since when did he get here?

"Let me see that." Carlos demanded.

"It's not a fucking lurker bite!" Tess insisted, but it looks like Carlos just ignored her as he went straight to the girl and knelt down to examined the bite.

Then I hear the front door creak open.

"Who's she?" I heard Carlos's daughter, Sarah ask. Carlos frowned. "Sarah, what did I say? Stay inside." He said sternly.

I heard the door close, knowing that Sarah went back inside as Carlos continue to examine the bite. After several seconds, he's finally stand up and faced us.

"So... What do you think?" Alvin asked.

"Was it a lurker bite?" Nick inquired.

"A bite like that... it could be anything... only one way to find out." Carlos said and crossed his arms over the chest.

Tess frowned. "What are you saying?!"

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?!" Chris agreed with his sister.

"We wait."

Some of us jumped with surprise by those words from his mouth.

"WHAT?!" Chris and I yelled simultaneously. "Are you fucking crazy?! That's a dog bite, Chris and I KNOW it is!" Tess snapped.

"By tomorrow morning, if the fever's set in, we'll know if she's gonna turn. In the meantime, we can lock her in the shed," Carlos frowned, unaffected by Tess's outburst.

Is he REALLY suggesting that we do this?!

"But what about my arm, it needs stitched and bandaged..." Clementine pleaded as Chris look at her sympathy before his anger glare return at Carlos.

"NO WAY!" Chris growled. "You're nuts! I promise to help her. Whatever you saying, it doesn't gonna change, not even a bit!"

"Chris's right. Plus, look at her! The girl is in bad shape, Carlos." Luke chimed.

Carlos crossed his arms. "I'm not wasting supplies on a lurker bite." He said firmly before frowns at Chris. "And it might be your decision, but we have to think like a group. In this situation, we're run of options and promises too."

Chris just scoffed at the doctor. "Yeah, I see you guys worked as a group pretty well." Those words made Carlos frowned at him.

I nodded. Not to mention about that some of us who wanna shoot and kill her...

While the anger is boiled over Carlos's crazy idea, the doctor turned to Clementine. "If it turns out you're telling the truth, I'll clean it and stitch it up for you in the morning."

"Carlos..." Chris said sternly as the doctor look at him again. "You threaten her like she's a threat instead a defenseless girl."

"We consider that she is for the safety of our loved ones. No more than that." Carlos hissed back.

He then walk back into the cabin with no doubt while Chris, Tess and I glared harshly at him.

I clenched my hands of range.

What unbelievable of that doctor! Grr, sometimes I just wanna...!

Luke turned to Clementine with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. It's the best we're gonna get."

Pete handed Nick back the rifle. "Finger off the trigger, son." He warned again about what happened early which Nick scowled and snatched the rifle. "I ain't your son!" He spat back.

"Don't be like that, Nick, please..." Tess pleaded as she stepped right behind of her boyfriend. "It's alright. Boy's got his mom's temper." Pete ensured Tess.

Then Nick gesture to Clementine to escort her to the shed right a little bit far from the cabin. Chris shook my head so irritation and get between her and him.

"I think I should escort Clementine to the shed, while you gonna have a word from my sister." Chris stepped up as Tess nodded. "Come here, Nick. You. And. Me. In the house, now!" Tess exclaimed sternly as Nick sighed reluctantly.

I think they've right. After what Nick almost did to Clem, I don't think we can trust to have him around with the girl now...

Still, he just do what the half-siblings said as Chris and Luke escort the little girl to that shed.

I closed my eyes sadly that I'm unable to help her as Chris is the same.

But I can tell Chris is pretty pissed off as I am too about this bullshit!

"This is just a waste of time. You'll see." Rebecca said crossing her arms. "And when she turns, I'm not gonna be the one cleaning up the shed."

I glared at Rebecca. "What the hell's your problem?! You couldn't at least give her a chance?!"

"Hey, there's no way I'm risking that! Remember the last time we let someone with a bite stay, we lost someone of us! We're not gonna take any chances!"

I glared at her coldly before I stomped into the cabin.

She's got a full of shit in her damn throat!

I getting back in my room and slammed the door so hard.

I growled out before take a seat on my bed and grabbed my guitar to play. It help me to calm me down... I hope even this time...

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Chris Carver is really alive and he's back!**

 **And at last, the oldest child of Carver has finally** **appeared, Tess Carver!**

 **And the famous character from Bad Things Will Always Happen and** **Kingdom Hearts: Darkness Descending is finally here, Anne Marshall!**

 **Let's find out what will happen on the next chapter.**


	8. Don't Look Back: Still Not Bitten

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Chris Carver belongs to Chris Rudy.**

 **Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace.**

 **Tess Carver belongs to The Writer's Day.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Still. Not. Bitten**

 **Tess's POV**

I escort Nick to my room. When we entered in my room, I closed the door after him.

"Alright, what is it about?" Nick snapped which I frowned at him.

"You know what! You almost shot that kid's face off!" I said. Nick holds his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I thought she was turning! She just surprised me!"

"That doesn't really make up for what you did to her." I hissed back as Nick lower his face and looked remorseful now.

Nick sighed. "I'm sorry... I'm just... tried to protect you, protect all of us..." Nick said with his look of sympathy.

I sighed in irritation and getting less upset now. I might have accept his apology, but he's still have to apologize to the little girl.

"It's okay, for now. But you still better apologize to her when we fix her arm." I said calmly while crossing my arms over my chest.

But my latest words made Nick's look changed back into glare. "You mean IF we fix her arm. There's no way that was a dog bite. It's sounds like a bullshit story to me. Don't you think it does?" Nick said stubbornly as he walked away, leaving me behind and standing there.

Nick's still affected by Marie's death... Pete's told me that he always lashes out when he's upset...

That woman was the only parent he really had. And now she's gone...

"Tess?"

I'm yanked out of my thoughts by the sound of Luke's voice. "You coming in?" he asked. I nodded and caught up to him as we stepped inside. I see Anne standing near the stairs with her arms crossed. She must have noticed us, because she came walking up to Luke and I.

"Do you believe that she's telling the truth?" Luke asked. Why is he asking me that?! Of course I do! I checked the fucking bite, and I could tell it wasn't a lurker!

"Of course!" I said. Luke nodded in agreement and crossed his arms. "Still, we have to make sure." he said. "I don't wanna do this either, but it's seems to be the only way..."

Anne gave him a look before she sighed as Luke walk away to the others in the kitchen. "Besides, Chris wanna talk with us." She said as I nodded before we both went to Chris's room.

When we're staying right forward his door, we opened and saw he's sitting on his bed and like Anne what she just did earlier, he's playing little with his own guitar. Then Chris stops when he noticed us that we're here in his room now.

"Good, can you close the door, please?" Chris asked as I closed the door as he don't wanna anyone hear of our little conversation.

"So, what is about?" Anne asked as she take a seat up on a drawer.

Chris just look at her before at the shed through the window.

He sighed. "We gotta go out there and try to find that dead dog, the one who bite Clementine."

Anne and I widened our eyes by my brother's suggestion. WHAT?!

"We go out and find some damn corpse, then what?" Anne shrugged in disbelief. "If we have good time, then we can bring the dead dog with us to prove Carlos and the rest too. I know it sounds drastic, but it's worth try to prove it that we have right." I explained the reason of my suggestion.

I take a look outside through the window, I see the sun has already sets down and it's pretty dark in the forest.

It's too risky! We don't even know where exactly were Clementine got bit to begin with.

"Chris, it's too dangerous out there. We don't even know where the dead dog is." I disagree.

"Maybe, but her arm is still bleeding and I still know exactly where I, Luke and Pete found her in the forest. In her condition, there's no way the dog is far away from where we found Clementine. It must be pretty close than I think." Chris said logically.

Anne closed her eye even she wearing a dark blue bandage to cover her right eye and thinking about my words.

Then she jump off the drawer and say, "I think Chris got a point, Tess." I widened my eyes in surprise. Anne?! "The dog couldn't be far away from where they found Clementine which it will not take that far in the forest."

I sighed in irritation and frowned at both of them. I wanna help the little girl too, but this is still too risky.

"Look, it might is smart idea and I agree with it, but it still too risky like we caught in surprise by walkers. Pete have already mentioned there was so many lurkers back in the forest than before what we saw after we left that... place." I said when the anger lancing in my voice.

"But we can't just sitting here and do nothing while the girl suffers in the shed." Anne protested. She's so desperately to help the girl as Chris and I am.

"Well, I hate to admit, but some things Carver has right about like this one; a real man shouldn't sitting down and rolling thumbs..." Chris mumbled angrily.

"I wanna help her too, but-"

Suddenly, we saw lights of the clouds and heard it's rattling then. It's raining out there now.

Great... another bad weather just like last night.

"Dammit! Another this damn weather again!" Chris hissed when he stomped his feet on the floor. "Yeah, we'd deserved a better nice night for once." Anne grumbled at that weather through the window.

Seems like they getting less hopefully about go out and try find the dead dog because of this weather.

"I'm sorry, kids. Let's take a little rest before we start talk about the girl. At least what we can try to convince Carlos to bring her in." I cheer them up as Anne raised up her head and then nodded.

"Yeah... you're right." Anne said as she and Chris follow with me out of his room.

I hope things will looking up for Clementine... I hope...

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

I stabbed the last walker as I shoved it to a tree.

After took fourteen walkers down on my own, I leaned down and have my hands on my kneels to take some deep breaths.

Ahh, that was the last piece of shit...

I start getting little tired now, but I refused to take a rest or at least never giving up either.

Two hours since I heard that gunshot and found Clementine's footprints that they're leading for it.

I hope she's alright. That gunshot giving me some chills like what if it was a fucker shoot Clementine...

A light thunder out of clouds which I yank off those horrible images from my head.

Then I found an abandoned campsite that it's looks like it has been overrun by the death. A wrecked big car, two worn tents, and some other stuff like empty cans in every boxes. Seems like everything is cleaned.

I smell something now which the smell came from around somewhere. It smells like a... a blood.

Hope it's not from a living person...

I smells after the smell which it leading me to one of fallen tents.

When I came to where the smells...

My eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my good..." I moaned.

There was a dead dog that it's impaled of tent's sharply poles through the body.

Jesus... What the hell happened with this poor bastard? It doesn't look like it didn't itself by accident or walker's trick... Someone else did this. I saw someone has stabbed right into the throat. Put it out of the misery seems like it.

Right next to the dead dog, there was footprints that these leading to another path. But then I spotted something more than footprints...

There's some bloodstains around of footprints?!

Wait?! Is Clementine...

But I stop theorizing and focus on the main priority.

I gotta hurry up. She might be in trouble or worse, injury!

No doubt, I start running further in the forest to follow the footprints.

If someone has hurt or kill her... I will kill that bastard really slow...!

* * *

 **Anne's POV**

At least two hours have past since we've locked that girl in the shed. I feel guilty. Damn it, I wish there was something I could do for her! I don't know if she was telling the truth, but... Who were those people who attacked her and her friend? Maybe it couldn't be...

Aw, Anne. You're getting paranoia, we haven't been seen that son of bitch in four months or little more though that guy would never give up to find us so easily...

I sighed and took a sip of Pepsi. Then I heard some knocking at my window.

Huh?

I turned to the window and noticed someone waving at me... IS THAT THE GIRL FROM EARLIER?! How the hell did she get out of the shed?!

My eye widened and I did a spit-take before I looked over my shoulder, making sure no one else was coming before I ran to the window and opened it.

"What the hell are you doing out here, kid?!" I asked quietly. "If the others see you out here, you're in deep shit!"

"I-I need your help." she said.

Why did she come to ME for help?!

"What? Me? I'm sorry, but I can't do anything." I said remorsefully.

"Please, I NEED to fix my arm." she pleaded.

"Are you nuts?! Even if you weren't bitten by a lurker, you can't be here! Look, you gotta get outta here. Get back in the shed and Carlos will take care of ya in the morning." I told her.

"I saw when everyone was arguing earlier. Like Chris, You wanted to help me too." Clementine reminded me how I insisted of all my people to help her.

I sighed. I know...

"Yeah, I wanted to help you, and so did Tess and Alvin, but even if I tried, I couldn't do anything! Not with the others arguing over it." I said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

"Anne?" I heard Chris's muffled voice call. "Shit, get down!" I whispered to Clementine. She ducked before I opened my door.

"Yeah?"

"Carlos wants us all in the kitchen for a house meeting." Chris said.

"I'll be down there in a few minutes." I told him as he nodded and left. But I looked down and think about something. "Chris, wait."

Chris stop walk and turned to me. "What?"

"Will you please waiting in the living room? I've got something to say." I said.

"Sure, don't take it too long." Chris said as I nodded and closed the door.

I should keep this on myself, but Chris have also said he promised her to help and I know he still will. He would never sell her back to Carlos and the others.

After thought about it, I heading back to the window as Clementine stood up.

"Listen, you're seriously not working for Carver?" I asked.

"No." She shook.

"And you didn't get bit by a dead person?"

"No." she insisted. "I won't forget that you've helped me."

I can't help but smile lightly. That'd be really nice. "I'm sure you won't, kid." I said before my smile fell. "I'm screwed if anyone finds out about this, you know..."

If anyone found out, they'd probably kick my ass, including Chris which it would be my fault for involving him in this. "The cut on my arm needs to be cleaned and stitched." she explained, showing me her bloodied arm.

I got a disgusted expression on my face after looked at the bite.

"Eh... okay. We're running low on bandages, but I might find something that can help clean it. Wait here." I told her as I stepped out of my room. I heading down to the living room where Chris sitting on the coach until he stood up after he saw me.

Okay, here we go...

"Alright, Anne. Can you tell what this is it about?" Chris asked.

"Well... don't freak out, okay?" I said as Chris just got a questionable expression on his face, but nodded to say okay. "You see... the girl, Clementine, she escaped from the shed and came to me for help."

After I have just finish my words, Chris has jumped with surprised. "What-" But I immediately put my over his mouth to shut it.

"Hush!" I whispered sternly as I lay my hand off his mouth which he take a breath, but still is shock that Clementine has escaped from the shed and now she ask me for help. "Sorry, but did she really..." But trailed off as I already understand what he means. I nodded to answer his question.

Chris sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Okay, is everything's cool between you and her?" He asked.

"Yeah, she didn't even try make a move. She must really tell the truth." I said as Chris nodded to agree. "Of course, she really do."

Then Chris crossed his arms and sighed. "I've already told her to promise me that do not anything stupid, but now it seems like she has no opportunity than ask us to take some stuff for herself without permission from the others." He pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. So what can we giving to her?" I asked.

Chris rubbed his forehead with a hand. "We running low on bandages, but we both know what can we get for her. But I'm afraid we can't give the antibiotic. It's in Carlos's room, but Sarah is there and even we lied to her that we need it for ourselves then Carlos will have suspicions of it."

Yeah. No doubt about it.

"Just give her what you can find in the bathroom, and give some juice or one of your Pepsi." Chris suggested. "I'll give you one more time so the others won't be so desperately waiting for you."

"Roger." I nodded with a smile and went away while Chris entered in the kitchen where the others.

I stepped into the bathroom. Reaching into the medical cabinent, I grabbed a couple cotton balls and a few bandages. These should help... maybe they won't notice anything missing.

I silently get out off the bathroom and heading back into my room.

Before I get to Clementine, I approach the drawer and open it where there's my extra Pepsi. I sighed and grabbed it. Wish I could spare it as long I can, but I guess she needs it more than I do right now.

I walked over to the window where Clementine

"Here, I managed to find a couple of these." I said as I handed them to her.

"Thank you." She accepted.

"And take this too, in case you are thirsty." I handed the Pepsi to her.

"Thanks. For real." She said with a smile.

I smiled lightly. "Don't mention it. And are you really gonna stitch that up yourself?" I asked and referring to the wound.

"Do _you_ know about this kind of stuff?" She asked me.

Hm, she's got a point...

"Good point. Now you need to get out of here." I said before closing the window. She slipped away and I sighed.

Let's hope she's doing fine.

I left my room and entered the kitchen, finding everyone else there. I tried to make it look like nothing happened as I see Chris give me a look who looked as the same as I do. I nodded to signal him that everything is fine now. He proudly smile at me before we start listened the meeting. Sarah wasn't still here, probably because she doesn't need to hear this cause she has an anxiety disorder.

"... for all we know, she could be connected to Carver." Rebecca said with a glare.

"Come on, there's no way!" Luke argued.

"You don't know!" Nick snap.

"She was with somebody! Whoever it was, it couldn't have been Carver." Luke said.

"He's right." I chided in this argument. "Do you really think that this girl is working for that bastard?"

"Still..." Rebecca muttered.

"For Christ's sake, Rebecca. She said she was with a friend." Chris said.

"Whoever she's with, they'll probably come looking for her." Carlos said.

"Great. They show up and we got her locked in the shed..." Alvin trailed off.

"You think we should bring her in here?!" Rebecca inquired.

"No, I'm just saying that it wouldn't look too good."

"We should bring her in here." Tess said. Rebecca glared at her. "WHAT?!"

"She's just a little girl! If we leave her out there for the rest of the night, the wound will get worse!" Tess said firmly.

"And besides, Alvin's got a point. If whoever she was with came here and found out that we just locked her in the shed, they'd probably kick our asses." I pointed out while crossed my arms.

"Anne's right. We already have had enough of problems like Carver for example." Chris agreed with me.

"It's just a precautionary measure. Anyone else would do the same." Carlos said.

"Yeah, locking a girl with a bleeding wound in a shed, in the cold is REALLY a precautionary measure? I'm really 'sure' anyone would think that same. If it was Sarah in the girl's shoes instead, what would you do?" Chris retort as Carlos scowled at him.

"You really think Carver would come after us?" Luke changed subject. "You think he wouldn't?!" Nick snapped.

"Carver doesn't let things lie too easily." Tess grumbles.

"Damn straight..." Chris mumbled angrily as he clenched his hands.

"Let him come. I really don't give a damn." Alvin muttered as the anger lanced in his voice. "Alvin..." Rebecca scolded.

"What? I don't." Alvin retort defensively.

Just then, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head towards the door, but saw nothing.

Huh, I could've SWORN I saw a flash of purple...

"Hey, you brought her back here, not me!" Nick snapped.

"Well, what're we supposed to do?! Just leave her there?" Luke shot back.

"Better her than us!"

"You woulda done the same thing." Pete scowl at his nephew.

"It wasn't the brightest idea."

"And firing your rifle was? Next time, why don't we all just put up a big neon sign that says 'Lurkers Welcome'?" Tess asked sarcastically.

"Guys, guys, what about the kid?" I asked as pay their attentions.

"Is there someone here who still believe it was a dog bite?!" Nick scowled at everyone.

"Look, I know it's sounds crazy, but last time with that woman who has already admitted that it was walker bite and now we have a girl who said it just a dog bite." Chris stated which Nick glare at him. "Are you saying my mom died just because we were stupid?!" Nick exclaimed.

"Nick!" Tess exclaimed back with a warning tone.

"No, I didn't say that though I admit that we were kind of careless and naive at the last time." Chris said.

"I think she's telling the truth." Luke said. Pete sighed. "Look, there's no point in arguing about it now. She's in the shed, she's not gonna hurt anyone. We'll just see what's what tomorrow."

"But Carlos said she could die if she doesn't get her arm treated!" Tess retort.

"Assuming that she doesn't turn." Rebecca added.

"Look, don't we have an antiseptic or something that could stop the infection from spreading?" I asked. "Yes, but not enough to spare." Carlos said.

"We're not wasting any of that on her. What if one of us needs it?" Nick asked.

I glared at him as Chris did the same. "We're doing fine, man. We have barely got no accident or non of us has been sick a while ago." Chris added.

"Look, I'm just saying that we could help her." I said. "We can't let her die if we know there's something we could do about it!" I exclaimed.

"We need to think of ourselves first. That's just the way it is." Rebecca snapped which it earned a few of glares from me, Chris and Tess.

I sighed in frustration. Will she ever stop being such a major bitch?!

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

Oh MAN! I'm really hate this weather!

I have my arms over my head. Though my log hair is already wet.

When I came little more further in the forest, I saw some flashes of light in the distance.

Hmm? Maybe there...

I start heading to those flashlights.

Almost to there, until I stop and hide in brushes. I stick through my head to take a look.

There's a big cabin like for more than ten people to live there. Those lights I saw early was lamps from inside of the cabin through some of windows.

Maybe there's some people who can tell if they have seen Clementine. But I wasn't sure about that because we don't know what kind of people are they. What if was them who fired the gunshot that I heard early. What if Clementine is in there?

Then I heard some voices which it came from one windows of the cabin. Sounds like they have a conversation now. That's good for me cause no one will pay their attentions on me.

I look around of this area if there are any guards here, but it seems pretty clear to me. I bent my knell down and sneaking to the house. During the snaking, I heard something from the left. There was a shed a little bit far away from the cabin. But when I looking at it, no more sound anymore. Probably just an imagination because I AM SO TIRED!

I shrugged and continue to sneak onto the door of the house.

When I was right to the door, I grab the handle and open cautiously the door. When I have the door open crack, I take a look through it and no one here in the hall. Except the voices from another room I can still hear.

I entered in the cabin then. I silently get to one of doors where the voices came from. I start eavesdropping the conversation from other side of the door when I pressed my ear at it.

"What if she doesn't turn and then what?" An old voice said which it sounds like my grandpa's, but softened and calmer.

I widened my eyes while keep listening the conversation. SHE?! TURN?!

"We... apologize for being assholes. And then we help fix her arm." A young man's voice said.

"She can't stay with us. We barely have enough supplies for ourselves." Another voice of a woman that it doesn't sounds nice to me.

"We can't just throw her out like nothing, Rebecca." A voice of another woman, but younger and sounds thoughtful than the first one.

"We've got more fish in the traps than we could ever eat." The old voice said.

"Yeah, but she's seen us. She knows we're here." Another voice of a young man said.

"What? Are you scared of a little girl?" The young thoughtful voice inquired.

A little girl?! Wait, could it be...

"She's not the problem anymore after if she's not turn. It's who she might can tell." A new voice of man who sounds calmer, but little deep and kind of sternly.

"What? You think she would tell Carver where we are?" The young woman's voice asked.

I widened my eyes in shock. CARVER?!

"Possible." The sternly man's voice added.

"Great, just great. After we released her from the shed, we gotta keep an eye on her." Another voice of man who sounds nice and little thick. "If she doesn't turn. Which she probably will." The hostile woman, Rebecca said.

I widened my eyes again in shock and horror. Released her from the SHED?!

A little girl who is or not going to turn and she's in a shed?!

I heard something earlier from the shed. It must be Clementine!

My hands's clenched of the range. Those son of bitches! THEY JUST... LOCKED HER IN THE SHED LIKE NOTHING?! I swear... But Carver, could they mean...

But I gotta save her before any of those damn people will find out that I am here.

I start take a step, but then interrupted by a new voice.

"Rebecca! You'll better calm the fuck down! She's not gonna turn, otherwise you don't know that!"

WHAT THE HELL?!

I turned my eyes back to the door with my wide-eye in shock and surprised.

That voice... It-It can't be- I haven't heard that one a long time ago since... since...

I pressed my ear at the door again, but this time I open it so slowly and carefully and have crack opened now so somebodies can't see or noticed it.

I've got to see who it was with that familiar voice... I have to...

But all I can see it just four persons, the first one I see is a Spanish man who has the sternly voice. Behind of him, there was two young men. One of them has a machete holster at his back. The other man wears a cap, the cap and his outfit reminds me much Kenny's in these three months after everything of this started. Obviously, the young man looks like Kenny that I can imaging a young version of the fisherman without mustache and beard.

The fourth person right next to the men, there's a teenager girl who wears a dark blue bandana over her right eye. The girl wears leather jacket and blue jeans. It seems like she's two or three years younger than me. Her hair is shaggy long.

But I couldn't stop starring at her as I narrows my eyes at that teenager girl. Wait a minute... where did I seen her before?

Suddenly, I saw her left eye wandered to me, to the door. Oh shit! I gasped lowly and close the door immediately.

Phew, that was close. But I didn't found out who outburst with a unexpected familiar voice. I gotta listen again.

* * *

 **Anne's POV**

I was starring at the door again. I'm really sworn that I saw some flash AGAIN, but this time it wasn't purple, but grey and black.

But I shrugged my shoulders and continue to listen this conversation again.

If I see one another flash, I'll go and check out!

"You think we're not safe here anymore?" Rebecca inquired.

"My point is, if a little girl can find her way here, then almost anyone can." Carlos pointed out.

"She didn't actually find the whole way here, I'm the one who brought her here." Chris stepped up. "You shouldn't have done that." Rebecca glare at Chris.

But Chris just ignored her and look at Pete and Luke. "But still... Pete. Luke, you saw those lurkers out there, right?"

"Yeah, that was more of 'em than we've seen in a while." Luke agreed.

"Yeah. Seems like it's not as safe as it was. Least not like when we found this place." Pete nodded.

"Maybe it's time to move on." Nick suggested.

What?! Move on?!

"This place is great." I said and waving up my hands. "Exactly, we can't just keep running. At some point we've got to settle down." Rebecca agreed which it surprised me because that was the first time she agreed with me.

"We will. And we should. But can we find somewhere safe? I don't know." Carlos said.

"You've seen what it's like out there." Pete retort.

"I was just starting to like this place." Alvin said as I nodded. Me too...

"Look, we've had a good run here. But if it's time to move on, then I got no problem with that." Pete said.

"Yeah, but... I mean, where do we go from here?" Luke wondered. "No more cities. We all agreed on that because it's too many damn lurkers." Tess stated.

"Well, we're not going back where we came from. That's for damn sure." Nick said firmly.

I nodded with my slightly eyes. No FUCKING way we do!

"We can find probably somewhere better. We just need to look." Rebecca hopefully said.

"Wherever we go, we can't get too attached. We'll be fine as long as we keep things fluid." Carlos stated.

I sighed. I know this place will not being safe forever, but do we really have to leave soon already?

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

I still eavesdropping the conversation from the kitchen, but no more clue of that familiar voice.

Please, tell his name... Anyone...!

"We can start looking after something tomorrow." That familiar voice said, but still didn't figured out who it was.

"But what are we gonna do with the girl?" The young cap man asked.

"You're not leaving her here with me." Rebecca woman said.

"We can't just keep her locked in the shed." The young man with machete-holster. "Yeah, we're not animals." The familiar voice said.

"Hell we can't." Rebecca woman spat which I clenched my hands. If she say that again, I will...

"You know what, Rebecca? Fine! Then I take her with me." The familiar voice which I widened my eyes that he really wanna help Clementine. "Me too." The bandana girl said.

"What?! Are you two nuts?!" The young cap man exclaimed.

"You wanna keep an eye on her, huh?" The familiar voice retort. "Then we take her with us."

"That's not what I mean." The young cap man shot back. "Then what the hell did you mean what are we gonna do with the girl, Nick?" The young thoughtful woman cashed in.

Before any of them could answer back, I and them for sure have heard a scream coming from outside which I recognize that voice.

CLEMENTINE!

Fuck! I almost forgot her!

I start running and darted out the house. I look at the shed where the scream coming from. OH GOD! I running towards the shed.

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

We were cut off by a scream from the shed. CLEMENTINE!

Shit, she's in trouble somehow!

"I think I heard something or someone ran out the house!" Nick exclaimed.

Everyone widened our eyes at Nick and his words. What?!

Somebody was here?! But Clementine is in the shed, Sarah wouldn't go out tonight and all of us are in here the kitchen... So there's a sneaker here?!

"HEY! Somebody's outside and running straight to the shed!" Alvin yelled and pointed with his finger at the window as I get closer to it.

"What?!" Rebecca gasped.

"Who was it?!" Anne inquired.

I see a person rushing to the shed, but I can't see his face and it's too dark outside from here.

Who the hell was that person?!

"Can't see from here, but the girl's in trouble! We gotta-" But I was interrupted when I saw Nick ran away with his rifle. "Wait, Nick! COME BACK!" Tess shouted out, but her stubbornly boyfriend didn't listened and burst through the door as Luke ran after him.

Dammit! HE WILL DO SOMETHING STUPID AGAIN!

We all running after them then.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

When I came right to the doors of the shed, I start kicking at the doors so hard.

While I doing that, I heard more screaming from inside of the shed. HANG ON, CLEM! I'm coming!

I kick them harder until I've finally broke the lock out as one of doors fell down.

In the shed, I see a girl who have just pulled a hammer in the head of a walker. Holy shit...! The girl wears purple clothes with gray jeans. I see that hairstyle is just like the person was I looking for...

"Clem... Clementine... Is it really you?" I asked.

I take some steps forward her in the shed as she yanking the hammer off the head and turned around to me. Her face got some blood of that walker when she killed it.

I let a small gasp of relief as my lips formed into happy smile. It is her! I really found her!

But she didn't come me to hug or have a relief look that one of her lost friends is here instead she just holding her hammer and be on guard.

Oh yeah, now I get it! Not again...!

I didn't noticed that my longer hair has just covered over my face as it always do when I running too fast or fighting. Which she didn't recognized me so I removed the rest of it from my face.

Then she widened her eyes when she saw my face.

"It's okay, Clem. It's me. Axel." I ensured her which she dropped her jaws, but smile already. "Axel!" She yelled weakly in relief.

She rushing to me and give me a hug.

I couldn't help, but hug back. Meanwhile I hear some footsteps that somebodies are heading to us, but I didn't care about it.

"Axel... W-Where were you?" Clementine start cry little that she must have really miss me.

I sighed. "A lot of things... But I'm here now and everything will be fine..."

Then I noticed something in her arm which I widened my eyes. What the- Is that really a bite?! And did she stitched on herself?!

"Oh shit, is that a bite?!" I exclaimed as we separated and knell down to her level as I grabbed her arm to examine the bite. "No, it's a-" But I interrupted her.

"Wait, hold on. That's not a bite from a walker or at least not from a human either. Was a wolf or a dog bite you?" I asked as Clementine smile at me.

"It was a dog. It attacked me." Clementine said as I raised my eyebrows. A dog? Wait, was the same dog that I found earlier dead? "But they didn't believe it me..." She take some steps back from me while held her arm in the other with the dog bite.

Clementine was little cringed out in fear of something or someone behind of me.

I growled then when I heard someone running onto us from behind. I guess I know why...

"Don't move! Who the fuck are you?!" I heard someone yelled at from behind, probably the man with the cap as I stand up on my feet and turned around to face that person. He aiming at me with a rifle as the other young man came to us.

"Nick! Don't do any... Holy shit!" The young man exclaimed in shock when he starring at the dead walker in the shed, but that Nick guy didn't look surprised by the lurker and still aiming at me, but I wasn't cringed by his threat.

I take step forward that Nick guy which he's aiming at me closer and have the barrel of his rifle at my forehead.

"No, don't shoot him!" Clementine pleaded, but Nick ignored her and still aiming at me.

"Nick! Put your rifle down!" The young man exclaimed to his buddy. Then behind of them, I see some other people are coming to us, but I didn't care because I need to focus on the threat.

"Fuck that, Luke!" Nick spat back and start threat me again. "I said don't you fucking move! Don't make-"

But I quickly grab the barrel and yank it off his grip. I stomped with it right on his face and he grunts when I hit him. He fell down on the ground as I start aiming at him with his rifle.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on now." That Luke guy said and have fear in his eyes, but I didn't lay off my eyes on that Nick guy.

"Whoa, hold on. Let's... talk. I d-didn't mean to..." Nick said nervously as he raised his hands up in surrender. "It's fucking too late to say sorry for aiming at me without a damn reason when I was trying to help my friend who were locked in this little shit house with a damn walker." I snarled at him as I was going to pull the trigger, but interrupted when that familiar voice outburst.

"HEY! Leave him the fuck alone!" I look away from Nick and saw a teenager boy who wears a bomber jacket just like me, but red and have a green t-shirt under it, he has blue jeans and brown boots. He aiming with his gun at me as he looked boiled out. "I will fucking shoot you if you doing the same on him!"

Then I see his face... sunglasses...

NO WAY!?

Fuck... I thought he was dead... back in Atlanta...

I dropped my jaws in shock as I lost my grip in the rifle and it fell on the ground which it surprised the boy as he doubtfully raised up his eyebrow.

After several seconds, the other people from the cabin arrived and start starring at me, Clementine and then at the dead walker in the shed.

"What the hell happened here and who the fuck is this?!" A woman with the voice that it didn't sounds nice must be Rebecca, and she's pregnant?

But me or that teenager boy didn't respond as Nick getting up on his feet and standing side of the others.

I looked down and thinking what I going to say back.

"What?! Who the hell are you?!" The bandana girl just came in here this scene and saw me. Then her left eye wander to Clementine and something behind of her. "And how the hell is a lurker in the shed?!" The bandana girl exclaimed in shock.

Before anyone could react back, I pulled my long hair back from my face, to behind my back again.

Then I show the teenager boy my face which he start lower his gun down now.

"What in the world..." The boy muttered in shock.

I then smile and let a little laugh out.

"Hey, Chris... I guess both of us came back alive from Archer's hell." I joked little as Chris dropped his gun while the others including Clementine looked shock that I know him.

"What!? Chris, do you know this boy?" The bandana girl asked, but Chris didn't respond back and start walked over to me. We both start looking at each other.

"Axel?!" Chris exclaimed in relief and shock.

I nodded back in responding.

Barwolf knew it! Chris is still alive! You lost your game, Archer-bitch...

I then see everyone just looked shock and surprise at us, then one person among of them start approach us.

A young woman with blonde hair tied in a side-braid wearing a black tank top, a brown sweat jacket, a green vest, and blue jeans stand right side of me and Chris.

She looks like Cath but older and her brown hair is little lighter.

"Nice to meet you again, Axel. It has been a while ago." The young woman said with a happy smile.

"You too, Tess?!" The bandana girl inquired in shock.

Tess?! Wait a minute, is that... I rubbed my chin to think. I'm just meet her just few times because she was busy in her study-days.

"Um... Contessa, right?" I came up which it made her little frustration and yelling me back. "It's Tess! Don't EVER call me that!" She scowled at me as Chris giggled little over her outburst.

I've almost forgot that Tess is stern of their family along with their fucking father as she's the oldest of all siblings.

"Okay, okay, Tess. Sorry." I said sheepishly while waving my hands up.

Geez, even after two years in this mess world, she hasn't changed yet.

Then I realize that I have almost forgot Clementine.

I turned to her who just is shock by my and Chris's reunion. "Are you okay, Clementine? You were tough as nails back there." Chris said which it made her look down on the floor.

What's wrong with her now?

Then she has a intense glare that I never seen that before as I was surprised of that look on _her_.

Of course she has grown up now and changed little.

"I'm fine and..." Then, she glaring at the others, except Chris, Tess and that bandana girl. "Still. Not. Bitten. I never was. And you left me out here to die!" She growled at them which I widened my eyes in shock.

WHAT?! LEFT HER OUT HERE TO DIE?

I clenched my hands and turned to Chris, Tess and the others with an angrily glare.

"What the fuck did she mean by that?! Chris, did you and your people really left her in there, with a wound arm?! IN THE COLD?!" I exclaimed angrily as he looked little sheepishly and raised up his hands in defend. "Look, I-"

"What the fuck?!" Nick guy interrupted Chris as that young man exclaimed at Clementine. "You patched yourself up?! Where'd you get that stuff?!" Nick demanded. I saw Tess went to him and place a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Nick..." she warned.

"Shut the fuck up! I asked around here first! You know what? I think I take my friend and get in your house at least you owe her for locking her in a fucking shed." I yelled towards that guy and some others too.

"We can't let her in because she's bitten." The Spanish man disagreed as I glare at him. "Exactly, and we don't know who the hell are you! Maybe you're working with Carver too!" Rebecca snapped at me.

Is she talking about Chris's and Tess's father?! Even if it's about him, I'M not siding with that asshole who refused to believe about Chris's worst days at that time!

"Rebecca! Shut up! Don't start with that on him too!" Chris yelled angrily at the pregnant woman. "I know Axel. He would never work with that son of bitch."

"She's not bitten by a walker. The bite was from a dog." I said with a serious tone in my voice.

"How'd you know that?" The Spanish man inquired as he crossed his arms which Tess glance at him. "Carlos, not this again." Tess said sternly, but the Spanish just ignored her.

"Because I have examined the bite, I've been hunter over many years and knows marks of animals like bites, footprints and anything." I replied. "Plus, I found a dead dog earlier in the forest before I arrived here."

"And you expecting we would believe you that?" Rebecca said with a skeptical look.

"I don't need your useless trust as long as I already have two of your friends's trust, at least my best friend and his sister of course!" I shot back, referring Chris and Tess. "Then make me three." The bandana girl chimed in this argument.

"WHAT?!" Rebecca exclaimed in disbelief at the teenager girl. "Yeah, I agree too. We don't want have any trouble now when there's a madman who chasing after us. Let's let them in." Luke guy said.

But Nick glare at his friend for agree to bring me and Clementine in their house. "Are you nuts, man?! He knocked me down and was going to shoot me?!" Nick exclaimed and then glare at me. "Let's kick him out of here now."

I growled at him. You then?! You were going to shoot me too when I was trying to help my friend who was locked in a damn shed!

"I disagree of that." The old man with green jacket said and look at me then. "He's a friend of Chris and plus, that boy got some experiences like how he took the rifle from Nick when he had the barrel on his head with no doubt."

"What, are you saying taking the rifle and then were going to shoot your nephew was good for us?!" Nick hissed at the old man who appeared to be Nick's uncle.

"No, I didn't. But at least, you were too careless at that moment just like how you almost blow the little girl's face off." His uncle said and crossed his arms.

My eyes are widened. Blow her face?!

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed as I take a step forward that stupid careless young man, but Chris and Tess held me back. "You almost shot her?!"

Nick looked little frightened by me as he turned around to avoid my gaze.

I stop struggling and take a breath.

"Don't worry about it, I've already kicked his ass." Tess said as I look at her. "Fine by me then, now let's get in the house before I getting pissed of this weather." I said, referring the rain.

"I'm still saying we waiting until tomorrow and that goes on you too, in the shed." Carlos insisted with a glare towards me which it make me angry.

"Now hold on there in a minute, Carlos." The old man said, tried to convince that Carlos guy.

As Chris stands between me and him.

"Enough! The girl's barely survived in there. Plus, one of doors of the shed is knocked off." Chris retort, referring one of shed's doors is knocked down by me.

"Hey, he's the one who broken the door down!" Nick shot back.

I scoffed over that fact.

"Yeah, but I don't see you guys have any of your artifacts in there which means the shed has never was use for you guys. And... you rather get the hell of my way to the house, right now." I said angrily as Carlos looked angry at me how I barked at him and the group. "And you better stay away from her too. Because I think it was your stupid fucking idea about locking her in a damn shed."

"You're not going in!" Carlos growled sternly and intensely as I stepped right to him and grabbed right to his throat as everyone looked at me in shock. Before anyone could react, I throw him to the side of the shed where then he rolling down away off the shed's hill.

Asshole... Now it feels me little better...

I take a deep breath and then turned around to Clementine who looked shock, but lesser than the rest of the others. Cause she knows how I am, but she mostly horrified by that Carlos guy's stern and his stubbornly idea about the shed.

"Come here, kid. I'll carry you to the house and check if your arm will be better later." I said as I start carry Clementine while everyone still starring over my actions. Before I go to the cabin, I stop and talk to Chris.

"Keep your crazy friend away from Clementine, alright?" I request, referring to that Carlos guy who just stop rolling and lie on the ground and it seems like his face and his clothes are covered by some dirt.

Chris just stare at me, but then nodded. "Sure, no problem. Anne can help you with your friend. Don't worry about her, she wasn't part of Carlos's idea about the shed as Tess and I'm not. Anne, will you escort for Axel and help Clementine while we the rest stay here and talk."

I look at the bandana who just looked shock at me and my actions. I know I maybe have crossed the line, but I'm sure that Carlos wouldn't allow me to help Clementine.

"Okay. Here, follow me." Anne girl told me to follow her as we went down to Cabin while I still have Clementine in my arms as Chris and the others check with Carlos. I ignored some glares from that pregnant woman and that Nick guy.

"Hey, Axel." I heard Chris called me as I stop and look at over my shoulders at him. "It's really great to see you." He said with a happy smile.

I smile at him and his words as I thumb up. "Same here, bro." I said as he nodded and thumb up too.

I continued to follow Anne's lead while carry Clementine.

* * *

 **Anne's POV**

What a rough day.

First a girl came into our home, then we locked her in a damn shed and later a friend of her like I already knew it, kicked one our asses. Carlos's of course. I think he made little too far, but I can't still believe that how Carlos was so stubborn to still have Clementine in the shed again along with that Axel.

But who is he? Is that the same one who learned Chris some hunter experiences? I see he has crossbow on his back... Whoever he is, he and Chris knows each others. And it seems like no one should pick a fight with him.

It must be really great for reunited with a old best friend!

I then sighed sadly. I remember my old two best friends who disappeared for four years ago and no word or sign of them...

I heard Luke and Chris tried to get Carlos up on the feet as I look over my shoulder and see they help the doctor now. But suddenly, he showed their hands off himself and then glare at Axel's back. His face and his outfit are covered by mud.

Ops... doesn't look good.

"YOU! This isn't over with you and your friend too yet when there's some consequences!" Carlos bellowed as I see Clementine cringed out in Axel's arms.

I glare at that angry doctor. Clementine doesn't have done anything wrong with Carlos!

But Axel just stop and didn't looked scared of Carlos's threat. He turned his face and looking over his shoulders at Carlos with a unimpressed look.

"Big trouble, but too small for mine invasions. Pathetic, as you are too." Axel talk back to the doctor before he continued to follow me into into the cabin.

"WHAT?!" Carlos exclaimed in responding as he start approaching onto us, but Chris and Luke held him back.

After what I heard from Axel, I couldn't help, but giggle little. Heh, good one.

Anyway, it's about freaking time to help the girl.

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

Luke and I held Carlos back from fighting with my old friend.

Until then, the doctor takes some breath before shrugged off our grips and turned to us with a intense glare. He's got some mud on his clothes and little on his face. But I wasn't scared of him.

"I think you have done enough, Carlos." I said and crossed my arms.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT I'M DOING! You just let that asshole go in the house where's my daughter in there now!" Carlos exclaimed angrily at me.

"And you think he's gonna kill her?! Just because he has kicked your ass now?!" I shot back.

Everyone was shock by our outbursts that we hasn't yelled each other before like that. Luke gets between me and Carlos. "Carlos, take it easy. You calling out for lurkers to us. Just go inside and clean up yourself." Luke tried to calm the doctor.

But it seems Carlos still angry for what Axel did to him. Well, I agree that Axel did a bit too far, but Carlos did the same about locking a little girl in a shed so it's kind of square for now.

Besides, if it was Cath instead in the shed and I'm sure Carlos would have any doubts of that. Then I would have done something WORSE...!

Carlos just growled so frustration, but then sighed and stormed away from us, back to our house. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid to Axel and Clementine.

I take a deep breath while it's still raining outside as Rebecca and Nick followed Carlos with their glares at me and then turned at the house, referring Axel of course.

"This is bullshit." Rebecca groaned as I sighed in frustration.

* * *

 **Anne's POV**

We entered in the kitchen and Axel placed Clementine on a table before he take a seat on a near chair.

I'm gotta talk with him and Clementine too, to make sure they don't distrust me just like they do to Carlos, and at least Nick and especially Rebecca.

"Hey there." I said, gaining his and Clem's attentions. ""Sorry about getting off to a rough start."

"It's okay." Clementine said, accepted my apology.

"If she said so, then it's same to me. Besides, don't worry about me. I've deal with shitty situations in my whole life, even before all of this." Axel said.

I raised a eyebrow. Really? Sounds like that guy can't being stop.

"I'm Anne." I said, holding my hand out. She shook it with her good arm. "Clementine." She said as we shake our hands before I turned to Axel and have my hand out for him too. But he's just starring at which I getting curious. Why is he looking at me like that? I hope that he better NOT bother the bandana... my eye...

Then his eyes widened in shock and surprised.

"You... It's you... The girl with the bandana back on the street in Georgia." I muttered in shock as I raised my eyebrow. Huh?! On the street in Georgia? What's he talking about?

"Eh... Sorry, but have we meet before?" I asked and putt my hand over my chin. Axel just rolled his eyes.

"It's me. The badass teenager who saved your ass from those fuckers who were going to pick up on you. You run right to my back, then I threat the leader of assholes that he and his friends would never get after you again." He said.

I was little confused now as I start to remember back... in those horrible memories... Refuse to remember these... Except my lost friends who protect me, there was no... Wait...?!

My eyebrows raised up and my eyes kind of stick out in shock at Axel. WAIT A MINUTE! There was another teenager who helped me with no doubt for two years ago before I left my home when everything of this started and... AND THAT WAS HIM?! AXEL?!

"WHAAAT?!" I yelled in shock as Clementine's surprised by my outburst, but Axel wasn't scared by my reaction though he widened his eyes. "IT'S YOU! YOU... YOU WERE THAT TEENAGER BOY WHO PROTECTED ME FROM THOSE... THOSE GUYS!" **(read chapter 2 of Good things can be Bad things later)**

Axel nodded to confirmed. "I'm remember that day. It just... I can't just believe it that you're still alive and are with Chris and Tess."

My thoughts the same.

It's quietly coincidence. The boy who saved me once is back even after these freaking two years ago in this horrible world.

"Me either, Chris has already mentioned little about you, but I couldn't imaging that it was the same person, you off course." I said.

I then smile at him. It's really great to meet someone who helped me once before all of this!

"Well, it's great to see you again, Anne right?" Axel said as I nodded when he shook my hand with his own. "Axel. Axel Dixon." He introduced me.

"It is really GREAT to see you again, Axel." I said with relief.

He nodded as he start look at Clementine now. "Will you please check on my friend? I need a little nap now." He then buried his head among of his arms at the table.

He must have been fought all the time to find after his friend. I guess he really needs a short sleep.

I turned to Clementine who still sitting on the table as I start examined her arm. Now... let's see.

Geez, not bad for a little girl to handle this kind of thing...

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that was intense. Just to know you all, I don't like Carlos, but I don't hate him either which he is just like Lilly, one of my neutral characters. Axel and Carlos will have a bad relationship...**

 **Now, at last Axel has reunited with not just Clementine, but Chris and Tess, and even Anne too as they have just meet once a couple weeks ago before the outbreak started.**

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	9. Don't Look Back: Long Stories

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Chris Carver belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

 **Tess Carver belongs to The Writer's Day**

 **Sorry for being late. I was kind of busy and almost lost interesting to write for a while because I was little disappointing and frustration of Telltale Games for not showing a trailer or at least tell when will Season 4 arrive. Though of that, I was relief to learn those four news characters and they looks interesting as they are in Clementine's age. And one of them has a dog pet as Robert Kirkman mentioned about it earlier in the letter hacks of issue 175 in the comic. XD**

 **WARNING! Spoilers of Gladiator Dead!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Long Stories**

 **Axel's POV**

After a little while, Anne has examined the dog bite carefully until Tess has showed in the kitchen to take her place.

I'm just starring at my arms while sitting on the chair at the dinner table. I'm study with these thoughts in my head. Chris offered me the water as I'm so exhausted after wander in the forest and at the lake for searching after one of my lost friends that I've never seen them almost one and half years ago.

Wonder what really happened with Clementine before this cabin? Chris mentioned that she was just with a friend. Could it be one of Chris's other sisters, Cath or Emily? Or Christa?

Well, I'll find out when Tess is done with the dog bite. By the way, my eyes wander to Anne who is leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

I can't believe it that Anne girl is that girl that I saved her from those fucking bullies back in that street for two and half years ago, two weeks before when the walkers shows up and eat people. I wonder how's she has been through and came so far to survive. Looks like she, Chris and Contessa... um, I mean Tess are good friends. Chris is still the same I know though he can be tough and like me, have a bad temper when someone threat his family or his friends too. Tess is still the same as well as I know like kind, even she can become dangerous like string and bossy sometimes. Heck, I wonder she can pull some shit on Christa. Anne seems okay to me. She got my back along with Chris and Tess.

Despite all of thoughts about them, I've got a little awkwardly side on the left of me; Nick guy just standing there while have his rifle at the left corner of dinner table.

He looks a bit nervous at Clementine, at the bite of course.

I frowned at him. Honestly, why did Chris's people just let him borrow a gun after he almost fucking shot at a little girl, before I arrived here?!

"I think you don't need that thing right here and right now." I grumbled lowly, gesture at the rifle which Nick sent a glare towards me. "I don't take any chances and that is not your business." He spat at me, earned a couple annoyance glances from Luke guy and Chris.

"Nick, just give him and the girl a break. And I think you have done enough with your rifle." Luke said as Nick turned his face to him. "No way, I'm not gonna let this happen again!"

Judging his words, it seems he's really attempt to shoot Clementine if she's gonna turn.

I stand up off the chair and stay right in front of Nick with an intense glare which surprised him.

"Three things. First; I don't know what happened with you guys before Clementine or I arrived here, but whatever it is doesn't have any relevance of this situation. For the second; This is not your concern anymore as long as I'm here. Even Clem will turn, she wanna a friend of her's be the one who put out her misery in her last moment, better than a stupid, reckless adult like you who almost shot her out earlier. And the third; I have this conversation before when everything this shit started and guess what? He didn't live longer after that..." I speak out so threateningly as everyone including Tess too looked intense.

I referring about that asshole who almost killed my father by leaving him behind on the roof of Robins Air Force Base... Larry... I remember that day how he was going to kick Kenny's son, Duck, when he thought that boy was bitten back in the drugstore... **(read chapter 9 of Good things can be Bad things later)**

Memories of Larry made me so angry, though of his death, I'm still angry how he left my father behind with the walkers which made him to cut his arm to escape from them...

Nick looked surprised by my words as then, he just mumbled angrily out. "Whatever."

He then went out of the kitchen, leaving us alone. Though of that, it's earned frowns from some of us, including from me too.

What the hell is wrong with this guy? Well, hell with him for almost shooting a little girl.

Chris look at me with a proud smile. "Good one there, Axel."

I nodded without looking at Chris as Luke sighed out and walked over to me when I go back to my seat on the chair.

"Look, I'm sorry about how Nick almost shoot your friend and then were going to shoot you, but you must understand that he didn't really mean it." Luke said.

I sighed in annoyance. "Even I understand, doesn't still excuse his actions." I talk to Luke who just sighed and looked down. "Just give him some time. We'll deal with it later." Anne said.

I'm just shook my head and turned my face at Tess and Clementine.

"Well, how's going with the stitch?" I asked.

"Her suturing skills need some work, but otherwise, I'd say she should be fine." Tess confirmed as I sighed of relief.

"So it wasn't a lurker bite?" Luke guy asked. By his words, feels me little humiliated of his doubts about my hunter skills.

I frowned at him. "I'd like to hear that again, man." I said as the anger lancing in my voice which the young man noticed my gaze and raised up his hands in defend. "Whoa, I-I didn't..." Luke said meekly as Tess rolled her eyes and interrupted this 'talk'. "Alright, that's enough both of you. Like I said, I and Chris TOLD YOU that it wasn't a lurker bite. If it was, the fever would have set in by now and her temperature would be through the roof. Hell, through the sky."

Tess then walk away to another room, probably looking after Nick.

By judging that look on her face at Nick, it seems like they... are...

NO WAY... WITH HIM?!

"Cool to hear." Chris said and nodded relief before he looking at me something. "Eh, Axel?"

"Yeah, what is it?" I said.

"I wanna talk with you for a moment, in the private." Chris said lowly as his look looked little gloomy now. As I rose an eyebrow in misunderstanding, but then I realize what he wanna talk about. My eyes fell down sadly.

I think I know what he wanna talk about... Cath... Jesus... ARGH! How I gonna explain about this to Chris?!

"Sure, ehh... but just give me a moment with Clementine because I got something to tell her as same as to you too." I said as Chris nodded. "I'll waiting outside."

Chris, Anne and Luke left the kitchen, leaving me and Clementine alone here. The little girl is still sitting at the table and stare at the bandage that it rolled over the dog bite.

I get closer to Clem and take a seat at the table, right next to her.

Clem smile at me which I did the same back to her before I take a look at her arm.

"How's that feeling?" I asked.

"Still hurts... but, better than losing it." Clem muttered with a smile as she gestured at her arm.

I smirk at those words from her mouth. Yeah, better than losing anything of a body.

"Listen, Clem. Those people here, like that guy with rifle and that Carlos guy; they didn't hurt you than brought you in that shed?" I asked.

"No. Well, they didn't threat me either until you found me. But Chris and two of the others saved me from the walkers. I could have died without them." Clementine said as I smile at her words. Good call, Chris.

"Eh, Clem. There's something you need to know about him and his older sister. They're Cath and Emily's siblings." I said as Clem widened her eyes in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, Cath, Emily and I have mentioned you little about her older brother and their family too, remember?"

"Yeah, I think that's why I have a feeling about Chris that he reminds me about someone." Clementine said with a smile, referring about her lost best friend.

Then Clem looked at me with a little weirdly look. "Where have you been? And how did you know where am I?"

By her last question, I jumped little with a surprise. Oh yeah! I almost forgot this.

I jump off the table and went to my backpack. My hand reaching for something inside of my green backpack until I grab it out. I turned around to Clementine and handed her HAT with D.

The little girl gasped in shock and relief. "My hat! I thought it was gone!" Clementine exclaimed, but lowly to do not disturbed the others. She grabbed the hat and pull it on her hat.

Now she looks the same girl that I meet her in those first days when everything of all started, but older and changed a bit.

"How did you found it? I thought it drowned or float away in the river when I fell into the water." Clementine asked so excited.

My eyes widened. Fell in the water?!

But I take a breath and going to answer her questions first.

"I found it in the river where it's floating when I was fishing at the cliffs. After recognized it, I knew you're still alive and out there somewhere, not so far from where I and my group staying in weeks." I explained as Clem smile at me. "Thank you." Clementine said, thanking me for find her hat and bring it back to her.

"Don't mention it." I smile back.

After what I say, my smile fell and my look turn into curious and concern one.

"So, what the hell happened to you? You said you fell down on the river. How did that happened and where's Cath, Emily and Christa?" I asked as Clementine's face sink down sadly.

Oh... Probably shouldn't ask that already...

"Christa and I lost Cath and Emily because of the walkers in the forest, we tried to find them. But... we didn't, not even a sign of them. Christa and I have been together a while. So many months. Until some bad guys caught us, I manage to escape and fell on the river, but I don't what happened with Christa..." Clem trailed off and looked sad about Christa's fate.

I sighed sadly. Damn, no...

Cath... Emily... Christa...

I starring at the ground before I looking back to Clem sympathetically.

"Sounds like it hasn't been easy for you. I'm sorry, Clem. I wish I shouldn't tell you all to run away from me and Rugby brothers back in that night." I said, referring that day when we separated from each others because of the walkers. **(read Chapter 79 of Good things can be Bad things later)**

Clem looking at me so curious now.

"Where have you been? Where's Tim and Ben?" Clementine asked that question in the third time.

I just looking at her in a minute without telling a word. I then sighed and went take a look through the kitchen window, referring the rest of the world like The New American or it used to calls... The New Rome.

I raised my hands up, have them right front of my face. So many innocent blood in them... challenges. Slaughtering... The war... Barwolf...

Remember about him, I grabbed Barwolf's necklace with the tree crocodile's teeth that I wearing it now.

So horrible memories...

 _"AXEL! NO!"_

 _Before I could stand up on my feet, Vergil throws his chained blades right at me._

 _Oh fuck!_

 _Right he was going to hit me, from out nowhere, Barwolf just came right front of me! BARWOLF?! WHAT-_

"AAAAhhhhh..."

I gasped out as I can't handle anymore.

"Axel? Are you okay?" Clementine asked me concernedly.

I look at her from the window before turned around again as I huffs deeply.

But I calm down now. Don't... Think about it... It's over...

Then I looked at Clem again and ready to tell my story.

"It's a long story. But I can tell you something important details. When I and the brothers trying to find you guys, we were caught by some unexpected people. They brought us into a place in South Carolina. The place calls, The New Rome. A place over two thousands survivors there. A place ruled by a ruthless, mad emperor. Everyone thought he was a guide of the god who can lead the people to live, not survive longer. But truth is, he believe the aggression, the range, the hate were the answers to become strong."

Clementine looked little confused to learned about the New Rome.

"What happened there?" Clementine asked.

"Do you remember what I told you about your brother, Chidike got contact with someone who can help his violence behavior?" I asked. **(read chapter 41 of Good things can be Bad things later)**

"Yes." Clem said and looked more confused about bringing up his big brother in this talk.

"Well, it turns out. That doctor who promised to help your brother was the emperor, Dr Testa." I said as Clementine widened her eyes in shock. "He created a unique serum. I don't know much about what's in this parasite, but it has blood of that doctor. He... injected some people to become out-minded, uncontrolled, aggressive animals. Slaves. Killers. His champions of course. Even they were wild, they're scared of their superior, the blood's owner in the serum, Testa of course. I... I found Chi there, Clem."

Clementine jumped little with surprise, but she looked more worry than happy to hear news about her lost brother.

"But... he was one of Emperor's champions. He..." My voice is getting cranky, but keep focus to tell the story. "He didn't remember anything of me or any our friends in our old crew or not you and your parents either. Once you broke a rule of the New Rome, you will ended in the 'area' and challenge with one of champions. You have to kill to win and survive or you die and lost. I was there... and meet your brother. Our battle was like a fricking earthquake."

"You... you didn't... you didn't..." Clem said as her voice sounds cranky now, but I already understand what's she talking about.

I shook my head. "No... My strength wasn't good enough against his damn muscles. I tried to reason with him too, it didn't work too. But after Testa has witness our battle, he stops the battle when Chi was almost to chocked me down. Testa and his guards brought me to... that place." I groaned as I clenched my hands.

"He... injected me too. To become one of his animals..." I said angrily as Clementine just stare at me and looked confused and concerned. I turned around to her and shows my hands. When Clementine watching at them, she cringed out after seeing so many scars and marks on them. "So many people I couldn't help, but slaughter and kill them then. Every weeks, every months. I really tried to control my feelings, but I couldn't. My head was fill of the hate and the anger. Fear of the emperor. I'D REALLY TRIED TO ESCAPE FROM HIS ILLUSIONS IN MY HEAD! I REALLY TRIED!" I exclaimed, but Clementine held my hands to comfort and calm me down.

"Axel... It's okay. You're here. Please, don't let that get on you." Clementine pleaded.

I huffed and look down in a while.

Yeah... she's right. I'll try.

Then Clementine lay her hands off my own.

"But how did you escape? How can you be here and you look the same that I know?" Clementine asked.

"I didn't escaped. I was rescued. By... Jessica, remember her? My and Chi's formerly criminal boss. She and her friends rescued me. They brought me to the Resistance. Some hundreds people in the New Rome were terrified by Testa's tyranny and power has formed a big organization to fight back against Testa. In their headquarter, they have some scientists whom tried to find the cure to Testa's serum. Until they found out how, one of Jessica's friends has the same blood-type O- as Testa has. Finally, a cure to Testa's serum. I was cured then, the first person who is injected of it. After several days, I was healed and feels the same before."

"That's good." Clementine said. "Did they rescued Chi and cured him then?"

I look at her in a moment. "Not really like that. But he's okay, Clementine. He's alright." I confirmed her that her big brother is still alive which she looks relief now. "After Testa founds out the resistance made a cure, he sends part of his army along with his champions, including Chi too. During the conflict, Jessica took the last piece of cure and try to injected Chi, but she didn't managed to fill it completely. Thought of that, Testa's control over him becomes instability. I think he started remember about you and your family. Anyway, Testa's people destroy almost all of papers about the cure. The only thing has left is the people who has the same blood-type like his own. Then it comes a civil war between the New Rome and the resistance. We lost Tim and then Benjamin... In the end, Testa were going to kill me, but... Chi saved me."

Clementine looked surprise by the story, but happy about that her brother did a good thing, to save their friend. Thought of that, she was sad after learning about Rugby brothers's fate.

"But, is he here? Where is he?" Clem asked so curious to wanna see her brother as my face fell down.

"He is okay, Clem. But even he's cured and free, he's still haunted by deaths of people that he have killed. He's stays at the New Rome until his head is right and done. I couldn't stay there longer because most of people are scared of me as one of Testa's terrible champions even I'm cured and okay."

When I turned to Clementine, I noticed she looks sad and gloomy that her brother isn't with me or in my group. I sighed. Poor kid.

"But he told me that he missed you, Clementine. He really do. He wanna come with me as what he heard that you were with me in our last group."

Clem's face is mixed by sad and happy as a tear came out of her eye.

"I miss him too." She said.

I nodded. Of course she really do.

"I'm sure you're do." I said. "Don't worry, Clem. He will came after where I and my group heading for the north. Have you ever heard about this Wellington?" I asked as Clem widened her eyes in surprise.

"Yeah, Christa and I were going there." Clem said with a nod.

I looked at her in surprised too. What?! Even Christa believes that Wellington exist?

"Really? Huh? Never thought Christa would believe that rumor. Well, it seems like she looking for hopes now, even the people are getting worse." I pointed out.

"She really does, even she can be dangerous when she wanna be." Clem said with a giggle. He, he, yeah. That woman can be serious tough bitch sometimes even it's annoying me like she blaming us for keep some secrets while she kept her own about her... unborn baby...

"Axel..." Clem said.

"Yeah?" I said back.

"Will you please not separate from me again? I don't wanna lose more of my friends who look after me." She pleaded so gently.

I smirk at her as I patted on her hat, her head of course. "Hell no, darling." I scoffed little as the girl smile at me and my respond.

Then from out of the atmosphere, I saw the man who entered in the kitchen, the one who brought that unbelievable idea about locking a girl in a goddamn shed. Carlos...

I see his face is still little covered by mud and he doesn't look happy as he's scowl at us, mostly at me as well.

But I didn't take a shit as long he stay away from Clementine.

He start take a few steps towards us which I came right straight to him. He and I stop walking and stand in front of each other.

He better not take another step...

"That's far enough. Do I have to recall you what happened outside earlier? You stay away from my friend." I said with a tang of anger in my voice, referring how I give him surprise payback earlier.

"I'm just here to clean this shit which you were the one who caused it. Now get the hell out of my way!" Carlos snapped right at my face, but that tone didn't affect me as I keep my glare at him.

My eyes wandered to Clementine who looked pleadingly that it's okay to let him go and don't pick a fight.

I sighed lowly. Ah... alright.

"Fine, but don't make me regret this." I grumbled and step aside as Carlos continued to walk for the water in some dishes.

I went to the wall and leaned against it at my back while crossed my arms. I keep my eye at that stupid doctor. What the fuck kind of type man is he like locking a girl in a shed?!

"I wish you wouldn't have done what you did." Carlos mumbled out something, gaining my and Clem's attentions.

I sighed in aggression. Jerk...

"My friend was hurt and you weren't helping. Look, I admit that I maybe was overreacted, but you were overhasty. I guess we don't need to apologies each other, but all we can do now is take responsibilities of our actions." I said as Carlos shot a glare towards me.

"YOU DON'T DARE SPEAK ME LIKE THAT!" Carlos snapped. "What I said earlier, your little fishy friend manipulated my daughter."

I growled and glare at that fucking moron. Why you... Don't dare speak Clementine like that!

"I'm j-just asked for help." Clem said gently as she looked little frightened by the doctor's outburst.

"She's not someone you can just ask for help." Carlos said.

I rolled my eyes in annoying. Tch, you're the one who talk.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time but there are a few things that you both need to know about my daughter." Carlos said as he was done washing his face.

I lost my glare and just starring at him weirdly. What's with his daughter?

"Okay... Go on." I said as we both start listen to learn about his daughter.

"She isn't like any of you two or Chris or Anne either." Carlos said and crossed his arms while starring at outside through the kitchen window. "You may not get that initially but if she knew what the world was really like out there, she would… cease to function."

After what he just said, I was confused and didn't really understand what he mean about 'cease to function'.

"Wait, are you saying that she would feel so offended easily of anything, including when someone had accidentally sneezes right front of her?" I guessed.

Carlos sighed and shook his head. "No... It's not like that... She has an anxiety disorder. She's my little girl and she is all I have left. And I would ask that you both would stay away from her." The doctor said with calm tones first time to me and Clementine.

I pondered his words about his daughter. Sounds like his daughter hasn't been outside a long time. Considering that and I haven't see her around yet, it's like he have keep her in here and forbidden to go outside, even she's think everything is alright. But the truth is it isn't.

I then shook my head. There's no way his daughter can lived with that act forever. Hell, anyone can't. I remember how Chuck, that homeless guy who lived in that train to Savannah given me and Lee some advice about to stop treating Clem and Cath as little girls and learn them things to survive like teaching how to use a gun. Or they will end up like... My face fell down sadly. Like Duck...

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Clementine apologized.

But Carlos didn't looked understandable instead he keep his skeptical glare towards us.

"I wish you can be forgiven. But after what Chris told about you, then I put two in two together; You guys were together with Carver's little brat." Clem and I looked confused now after what he just said.

What?! Carver's little brat?

"Who? Who are you talking about? Chris or Tess?" I inquired.

"Their youngest sister, Catherine."

We both wide-eye by hearing another lost friend of us!

CATH?! Is she alive too?! Man, Thank god...!

"What?! You know Cath?! Is she's here?" Clem exclaimed in relief, hoping to see her best friend. "Where is she?" I looked around, referring where is she in this cabin.

"She isn't here. You should go ask Chris why didn't she come with us to escape from the madman to their father." Carlos grumbled in disgusted. "But if you ask me, that was the only benefit in the escape."

I jumped little with surprise to hear that from him. I clenched my hands and scowl at him.

EXCUSE ME?!

"What the fuck did you just said?! I exclaimed angrily.

"What'd you mean by that?" Clementine said, didn't look angry as I am but she frowns lightly at the doctor.

"That whore used to play with my daughter back in Carver's place until one day, she brought Sarah outside where there's some lurker outside while trying to expose to wear a gun." Carlos hissed angrily. "I'd have figured what kind of she is. She's unhinged just like her father."

By his words, it makes me angry. THAT'S IT?! Sounds like she's just trying to teach Sarah how to use a gun and all of that was just because why Carlos insulting about Cath!

Then Clementine glare at him. "Don't talk about Cath like that. I think she's just tried to help with your daughter."

"Oh really? You think bring my daughter outside will help to keep her in safe?" Carlos inquired.

"What Cath really tried was to teaching your daughter things how to survive. In the other word, she needs to grow up sometime like teach how to use a gun." I explained as Carlos turned around his face at us with an angry expression on it. "YOU BOTH OR THAT LITTLE BITCH DON'T KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR MY DAUGHTER!" Carlos bellowed which it surprised Clementine, but not me as I keep my glare at him.

Or maybe _you_ don't know...

"I have keep my daughter better what anyone could do. You don't see that, do you?" Carlos retort.

"No." I said which it's surprised Carlos by my answer. "Technically, she might be safe now, but not forever. And in her world... This place is nothing than a goddamn cage of imagination with your stupid self-rights."

After hearing this words from my mouth, Carlos clenched his hand and raised it up while scowling at me. Which I prepare for anything like if he's going to pick a fight with me.

But instead what I thought, the doctor just sighed out his aggression, but keep his angrily glare at us.

"Rebecca was worried that you two were working with someone else. Even one of you two are a friend of Chris, you two being here was no accident, and I think she's right." Carlos said as he approach me with a intense glare. "There's one thing I'm completely sure about you - You are not to be trusted."

Humph. I starring in his eyes. Humph, Testa told me like that once with one of his smart sentences.

"You know what? Fine, but trust is a double-crossed sword like when you put your trust in wrong hands. I don't see how and why your people trust you as a trustworthy doctor, but it's a big mistake. Your hands are not cleaned either." I pointed out.

Carlos got a distasteful expression on his face as he just passed me while showed my shoulder by his own. Clem and I keep our glares at him for being rude about Cath. Before the doc get out of the kitchen, he look at us once more again.

"Stay away from my daughter." Carlos snarled lowly.

"Does that mean even I'm just gonna sit here and do nothing while letting your daughter being killed when you or anyone but me are not here when she's in trouble?" I retort.

"Go to hell, asshole." Carlos spat so impatient and stormed out of the kitchen as I sighed and then growling over that nutcase.

That son of bitch... If he lay a finger on Clem or anyone I care, I swear I will not let him go off...

"He's mean. What's his problem?" Clementine inquired while frowned at the door, referring at Carlos. "I don't know, Clem. I think we'll find out more after I talk with Chris. Sometimes can adults do stupid things when they're scared." I stated.

"That's a stupid reason." Clem said.

"Yeah, it's a less excuse, especially for despise over someone who tried to help their children like his daughter." I agree.

Then I see Anne and Luke entered in the kitchen and the young man held a couple bowls of oatmeal. They looked little intense now the way I see. Did they heard the argument with Carlos?

"Hey uh… brought you some food if you want it." Luke said as Clem look at him with a smile before she look if that's okay to eat right now without me because I'm gonna talk with Chris. I don't know much about Luke, but like Anne, Chris and Tess, he have my back against Carlos, Nick and that pregnant woman.

"Enjoy your food, Clem. I'm gonna talk with Chris." I walked away from the kitchen, leaving Clem behind with Luke as Anne pointed at the door. "He's outside, at the porch." Anne explain as I nodded to thanks her for telling me before I walked over to the door.

On my way, I passed Tess and Nick, and they heading into the kitchen. I've noticed Nick's face looks remorseful now. Is he gonna apologize to Clementine for almost shooting her face off? Well, I'll forgive if she's forgiving him first.

* * *

When I entered outside, Chris were just standing and starring at the weather which it's still raining.

As he got his back forward me, I can't see some expressions on his face.

But after what I learned from Carlos, I'm sure why Chris wanna talk with him. He's probably angry at me for keeping secrets from Cath and Emily too about what happened back in Atlanta. Even I've reasons why I keep it in mind, I'm sure I deserved a punch at my face from him. Besides all of that, I've got something to tell him good news and... bad news too.

I came right next to him and join in his atmosphere. He let a sigh out of his mouth and didn't take a look at me. It looks like he isn't in a good mood, but keep his calm.

"Hey, Chris. Yo, eh... Carlos mentioned to me that Cath found you guys, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Well, more likely me and Anne saved her and brought her to where we thought it's salvation which it never wasn't. I'm owe her for that." Chris explained.

Then... I feel his frustration started growing up.

"I told her something she didn't really understand in the beginning." Chris said as a tang of anger appeared in his voice. I sighed sadly. "I... I... I d-didn't told her, I mean I lied to her that I didn't found you, Megan, or anyone in Atlanta when I came back to our camp in Macon."

I see Chris clenched his hand.

"Go on, it's okay. Give me a punch right to my selfish face. I deserves it." I begged gently, get ready for being beaten by my best friend.

Chris growled, but then sighed and give me a punch in my ribs which I let a slightly grunt out of my mouth.

Urgh... Man, he has become stronger than before...

After hitting me, I clutches my ribs with my hands. But thought of that, I expecting more hit on me.

"Well? Is that all you can give me?" I inquired in doubtful.

I see Chris just frowned at me and then take breath before sigh out. "No."

I widened my eyes in shock.

"I'm not gonna kicking your ass, you moron." Chris hissed at me before he calm down. "I... Well, my first thoughts said I wanna do that. I don't like someone lying to my sisters, especially they wanna know what happened with their favorite brother." Chris said as I let a chuckle out of my mouth.

"Heh, _you_ are the only brother of all your half-siblings." I added up.

Chris just looking at me until he laugh little. "Okay, you got me there. Anyway, but on the second thoughts, after what Cath told me that it was _just_ you come back from Atlanta..." Chris said and gesture at me which I looked down sadly.

I starring down at the ground. Here we... go...

Chris looked now sadly too, but have some worry signs on his face.

"D-Didn't Megan m-make it?" Chris asked as his voice getting little cranky now. "Verity? Patrick? Ashley?" He mentioned about our other losing friends.

I take some deep breaths, afraid that he's gonna say the two last people that I've never heard their names in years.

"What about... Emma and... Charles?" Chris asked so certainly.

After I heard their names, I knell down slowly and conking my head with hands.

Chris went right next to me and crouched down to my current level.

"Hey, I'm... Damn... I'm so sorry, Axel. I... I've never thought it would be so that bad." Chris said with a sympathetic look.

"They're... gone." I moaned as Chris widened his eyes in shock. "I was there... And saw Emma falls off along with Charles. I coulda saved her..." I said with my cranky voice while closed my eyes.

"Axel. Please, don't let it get to you. I'm so sorry about your sister and your brother." Chris said sadly with a sympathetic look as he patted at my shoulder.

I trying get rid off those horrible memories back in Atlanta except details. Until then, my head is cleaned, but keep my sad look.

"After them, everything falling down. Ashley were nowhere to be found. It was just me, Megan, Verity and Patrick left. We're ended in a helicopter. I'm trying to control that damn flying thing, but everything went wrong later. We have no choice, but jump off with parachutes. I was the last one who jumped after, but I didn't found Megan, Verity and Patrick either. They're out there somewhere..." I finished my horrible story about what happened after I thought we lost Chris.

"Oh god. Megan..." Chris said sadly and stare at the forest, referring the rest of the world that he wonder where is Megan now. Alive? Dead? Who knows?!

After a moment, Chris sighed and turned to me.

He reach out a hand for me.

"Come here, buddy." Chris said waiting for me to grab his hand.

I was little hesitant about it, but I accept it and grabbed his hand so he help me to get up on my feet. It reminds me that day how my big brother Davie threaten me when I wasn't there for our mother's last moment before... Chris's probably remember that too as he was there and saw what my brother did to me.

"Look, Axel. I'm was pretty pissed out, but... I'm glad you've looked after my little sister. Cath have even told about what you guys have been through. Like you teach her how to use a gun. Look after her everytime, and you even risk your own life to save her from a mad doctor." Chris said with a grateful smile.

Well, not just me.

"Yeah... here's something that Cath hasn't probably told you. That mad doctor... drugged her..." I mumbled angrily, talking about that sick doctor Vernon who tried to escape with Cath in his group back in Savannah.

Chris jumped with surprise and looked angry then. "WHAT?! That son of bitch! If that guy were here, I'm gonna stabbing his fucking guts out." Chris snarled over himself. Heh, works that for me.

"Easy, Chris. I've already given a bunch of payback right at his face before a friend of me shot him before he has the chance to kill me." I ensured him.

"Good to hear that." Chris said as he and I did a BRO FIST.

But wait a minute? What about Emily? Chris or at least Carlos didn't mentioned about her.

"Chris, you said you found Cath, but Emily? She was with her when I lost them." I asked.

"Tess and I... rather not to talk about it. We both and Cath think she's dead after Cath told us it was so many lurkers or walkers that's what you called them. They got separated before Anne and I found her." Chris said with a sad voice in his voice.

"Don't say like that." I said with a serious look which it surprised Chris. "I thought I lost you back in Atlanta. I haven't seen Clementine almost one and half years ago, same I didn't heard of Cath until now."

Chris just stare at me in a moment as he looked little confused about my word that it means Emily could be still alive out there somewhere.

"By the way, where have you been all these time after you guys got separated?" Chris said.

I sighed. Looks like I gotta tell that long story AGAIN.

* * *

After a little while, I told Chris what I told to Clem, where have I been after lost Cath and Emily. About The New Rome, Dr Testa and his serum and then the civil war. Chris was confused about Testa's serum made me crazy and sick.

"Sounds like a science-fiction story if you ask me." Chris said with a doubtful look. "Believe me. Besides, you know I'm not a big fan of science-fiction." I said firmly.

"Yeah, you're right." Chris admitted. "Man, I wish I should have been with you in the war."

I shook my head with a smile. A war isn't a game, no regrets, and losing friends, family...

"Eh, Chris?" I said.

"Yeah?" Chris said back.

"Do you know why I was ended in a fight with Clementine's older brother? The reason why?" I clashed.

Chris shook his head. "No sign of why. Is there obviously?"

I sighed and remember about those days before Testa put me in the area with Chi.

"Days before I become one of his fucking champions, I was in a bar. There I... I meet the bartender." I said as I walked little away from Chris who looked confused now. "She... She had it enough with Testa's tyranny. Wanna get out of the New Rome. No one getting out of that place without Testa's permission, in the other word, no one leaving. When I saw her, she has black hair and her eyes was... was red."

Chris raised his eyebrows when he heard what I just said.

"I even told what's her name and she said her name is Valery." I said and turned to Chris as he dropped his jaws and looked surprised. "Valery Stevens, Chris. Your mother's twin sister. Your aunt."

Chris start huffing out and looks little mute now. He walked over to me and grabbed me by my bomber jacket and black west.

"Did... DID you told her about me?! Please, did you meet my mother too?! Where is she?!" Chris exclaimed and looked so curiously eager.

I stare at his sunglasses, referring his eyes. I can tell even after all of this shit, he still wanna meet his biological mother. That's his big wish in his whole life. But unfortunately...

"I don't what happened with her after she managed to escape. I given her a time to sacrifice myself to being caught by guards so she make it out of there. That's the reason why Testa put me in a fight against Clementine's brother. I don't know where's Valery now, but she mentioned her sister, your mother living somewhere on the north. I think she heading there just like me and my group heading there too." I explained which Chris lost his grip on my west when he looked surprised to hear what I just said. Obs! Damn...

"Wait, you and your group?" Chris speak up and have a skeptical look. "You're not on your own here?"

I shook my head hasty. "No, no, I'm on my own for now. I left my group from where we staying at a mountain after I found Clementine's hat where floating in the lake when I was fishing." I explained. "But please, don't tell any damn word about my group. I don't wanna get them involve with yours and your group's problems like... your father what I heard from your conversation earlier."

Suddenly, he turned his face to me with a furious look.

"HE. IS. NOT. MY. FATHER. ANYMORE!" He bellowed as I raised up my hands in defend though I wasn't scared of his outburst, but caught me with surprise. Whoa, whoa, man!

"Hey, what's your problem, man?! And don't yell like that. You tracking every walkers to here." I said and shot a hard glare towards Chris. After several seconds, his look exchange into remorse one as he turned around. I couldn't see his feeling on his face, but I then hear some sob from him.

I'm just look at him so concernedly. What's going on with him?

I then clenched my hands. What the fuck have you done with him, William?!

"I'm sorry." Chris apologized and stop snob. "It just... he..." His voice is filled of anger, but trailed off.

Until Chris broke this silence moment. "I don't wanna talk about it now. Just give me a time until tomorrow, okay?" Chris said with calm tones.

I then nodded. "Right."

Before he could get into the cabin, I grab his shoulder to stop him.

"Wait... I... I have meet another person in the New Rome." I said as Chris looked curious now. "Who?" Chris asked.

I sighed because I don't wanna anyone but Chris himself answer that question, so I lay my hand off his shoulder and grab the necklace from my throat.

I handed the necklace over to Chris as he looked confused and then shock when he saw it.

Chris held it and stare at.

"Is that... No way, isn't Barwolf's?" Chris said.

I didn't said a word from my mouth, but nodded to say yes. Chris widened his eyes in surprised, but he looked worry now. He must've wonder why do I have Barwolf's necklace.

"What... What happened to him?" Chris said as he looked kind of desperate about wanna know what with our other lost best friend that they never saw each other almost five years ago.

I looked down sadly. "He's dead."

Chris dropped his jaws in shock and then his eyebrows looked sadly just like mine own.

He then turned from me and look at this boring weather again.

"I... I feel bad of me..." Chris added as I raised a eyebrow. What? What's eating in him now?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"After all these years since he left from us, after what I told about him that I thought he just left us behind like he has no qualm for doing that." Chris said and feel little ashamed of himself.

"Chris, it's not your fault. He sacrifice to save my life." I enlightened him as he look at me with a surprise look. "I think... it's time get in and talk about this tomorrow. Guess we both had hard times before our reunion." I pointed out as he let lightly laugh out of his mouth. "Deal." We get back into the cabin.

When we got in, Chris entered his room while I still staying at the hallway. Then I see the old man, Pete I think... Came out the kitchen and notice I'm standing right front of Chris's door.

"Oh, hey there. Sorry I didn't introduce us for you earlier." Pete said and walked over to me. "The name's Pete. You must be Axel. Chris mentioned little about you before your arrival."

He pulled out his hand as I grab his and we shaking.

"That's right. Thanks for saving Clementine." I said with a grateful look. "Well, it was actually Chris who saved her ass back there." Pete retort gently.

"Yeah, you're right. But you and that Luke guy got his back in case." I said.

"You got that straight." Pete agreed, but his face exchange into remorseful. Huh? What now? "Listen, we're sorry about putting her into the shed. We were so... fucked, but we've a bad experience once." Pete said as voice sounds little sad now.

I'm just stare at him concernedly. Sounds like they have lost someone but who?

"What happened?" I asked.

"We lost one of us for four weeks ago. My sister... Nick's mother... We found a woman who got a bite, by a walker of course. We thought we could control it. But then... well, it happened too fast and Mary was right there. Nick then... shoot his own mother." Pete told the story.

"Damn... I'm so sorry about losing your sister." I said with sympathetic look. "It's alright, son. I'm more worry about Nick and about what happened back there at the shed, I hope it didn't take much personal for you. I mean, you weren't going to shoot him before Chris stopped him?" Pete inquired.

By his question, I'm really were going to shoot him because he point a gun on me from helping Clem.

I then sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, first I thought you guys were sick to have a girl in a shed with a dead. But I'm glad it didn't happen." I admitted.

Pete nodded to agree about my statement.

"I hope you don't holding a grudge on him for almost shooting your friend? Can you at least understand that he didn't really mean that? He's a good boy, but stupid sometimes. And he's all I have left now." Pete said pleadingly.

I wish I could do that. But after what he have done, he can be a risk like we can't just ignore it. Unless if Clementine forgives him.

"As long if Clementine forgives him, then I do the same." I replied, earned a smile from Pete.

"So you are hunter? How long?" Pete asked curiously.

"Since I was seven already." I replied which it made Pete widened his eyes in shock. "Whoa, so young? Very much even before all of this." Pete said.

I rolled my eyes. Well, I wouldn't blame me myself.

"I was kind of forced by my loudly grandfather and my stupid third cousins. But it still was awesome. I was just a kid and it's normal for the kids to think dangerous things like guns are cool." I stated as Pete let a chuckle out. "He, he, alright. You got me there. You wanna know about a funny hunter story?"

My eyes is widened. A funny hunter story? Never heard that before.

"Really? What is it?" I asked curiosity.

"Nick was about your age first time I took him hunting. We came across this beautiful 13-point buck just standing there on the ridge-line. The boy takes up the rifle... lines up the shot just like I taught him… then I hear him start whining. He turns to me and says, 'I can't do it. I can't shoot it Uncle Pete. Please don't make me shoot it.'"

After hearing that, I can't help but laughing. Ha Ha Ha! That wasn't something I've never heard from my family! That was the funniest than Chase's stupid jokes and hilarious moves!

"Really...? What a baby." I chuckled.

Pete nodded with a smirk by my comment.

"Hey, uncle Pete."

We heard Nick's voice as we turned around and saw he and Tess came out another room. "Where have you been? I was looking for you."

"You know how it is outside now? Don't think I'm just sneak out?" Pete retort as Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Nick. I think you need a rest now." Tess said firmly as Nick nodded and they went back to the other room.

"Anyway, I grab the gun out of his hand before the big buck runs off, when BANG! The gun fires. The boy nearly gut shot me. And of course, the buck gets away." Pete continued while I'm so excited for listen this funny story.

But then, I noticed Nick stop walking and turned to us with a scowl look. He walked straight to us.

"Hey, why are you going and telling him this shit for?" Nick exclaimed angrily as Tess placed to her hand at his shoulder. "Nick... Not now." Tess said with a warning tone in her voice, try to stop him from fighting with his uncle and me too. But it seems like that boy didn't listen, either I care about because of this funny story.

"Because this story is a hunter story. It's kind of droll." I smirking.

"Droll?! You think you can make fun of me after you were going to shoot me earlier?!" Nick exclaimed at me, earned a cold glare from me.

Of course I can when there's a reason why!

"Yeah, because you almost shot my friend's face. Learning a funny story about you is better than breaking your damn face." I retort, earned an intense glare from that arrogant young man.

"Why you..." Nick snarled.

"Alright, ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! There's no reason to fight after we have had a rough time tonight." Tess reason with us as we stopped starring with our eyes and look away from each other.

"Tess's right. Besides, Nick, I'm just trying to let him know that it is nothing personal with you after you were careless on him before he took your rifle." Pete said as Nick scowling at him for believe that his own uncle siding with me.

Oh great. An uncle-nephew fight I guess...

"Why are you always giving me such a hard time for HIS sake?" Nick inquired. "Because you had give him a hard time, like you always giving everyone else a hard time, including the little girl too." Pete shot back as I nodded.

More than that...

"Hey, I apologized already. She accepted it." Nick said.

I caught up by those words from his mouth. Really?

"Well alright; I didn't know that." Pete replied. "Yeah, me either. You better not lying if she said opposite of your words." I warned.

"It's okay." We heard Clementine's gently voice as she standing right behind of Nick and Tess. Whoa, there she is. When did she showed up right there? "He apologized."

By judging her words and her look, it seems she really has forgiven him. If she did, then I do too.

I then look at Nick again. "Okay then, pardon my warning. I forgive you too. And I'm promised that I will not ask your uncle for any your stories, got it?"

"Fine." Nick said with his calm terms though he keep his scowl on his face before he turned to Pete. "You're always trying to embarrass me."

"You're doing a good enough job of that on your own." Pete spat.

Nick then shook his head in irritation and turned around to walk away, leaving us, and Tess and Clementine without saying a word to us.

"Still sulking around of nothing?" Pete said.

"I've had enough with your nonsense." Nick snap without looking at us while entered in another room. "Nick..." Tess called for him, but that young man didn't come back as we heard his footsteps from the upstairs.

Pete sighed in defeat. Looks like he really tried to reason with his nephew about his mistakes, but it didn't worked pretty well.

I guess they two are really close than I and uncle Merle was. He always has been so radical, but brave and tried to encourage me to stand against my grandfather. I'm still miss my stupid uncle...

"Is he always like that? Before his mom?" I asked curiously. "When you mentioned about his mother, the boy's got her temper. Hotheaded, but his heart are in the right place. He always try to rectify his mistakes many times even in the bad times for the others." Pete said before he let a yaw out. "I think I'm need to sleep now."

"Sure, I'll handle over here." Tess said. "Good night, Pete."

"Good night, guys." Pete said and walked over to his own room. "Eh... Good night." I said back.

"Good night." Clementine said.

After he close the door, it just me, Tess and Clementine left here in the hallway.

"Hey, I'm glad that you forgive Nick too. I know he has got too far, but at least he didn't really mean it." Tess said with a gently smile.

"Sure. By the way, what is between you and him?" I asked which Tess jumped with surprise by my question.

"Me? Well... We're just... friends. Good... f-friends." Tess said frantically as I narrows my eyes and have a little teasing smile.

Suuure... Same reaction of the person that I couldn't stop thinking about her when she talking about me. Jessica... WHAT THE?! I shook my head lightly. Stop with this, Axel! Not right now!

"Are you two a couple?" Tess jumped while I held my hand on my mouth to hide the smirk by Clementine's question. Good one, Clem... he, he.

"WHAT?! N-No... I mean... can't we just take a little slow?" Tess said and blushing more every second. But after seconds later, she look at Clementine who still smirking at her which it make the oldest half-sibling sighed in defeat. "Okay... we're a couple."

I point a finger up. I KNEW IT!

"Figuuuurees..." I said slowly with kind of a teasing tone as Chris opened his door and the sunglasses boy leaned out to point a figure at his older sister with a smirk. "HA! You admitted it!"

Tess jumped with surprise by his tone while me and Clementine looked little confused, but keep our smirks.

Him too?! Why am I surprised?

Suddenly, another door opened and we saw Anne fell in landing on her back. She got up while taking a deep breath with a wide grin.

"I knew it! You two are in loooove~!"

I rolled my eyes while try keep my smirk in mouth.

But then I got a dangerously sense right next to me, it's Tess. Her eyes becomes darkly and glare at everyone in this hall except Clem.

"You kids... better watch your asses because I'm gonna give you just three seconds head start..." Tess growled with dangerously calm terms.

Oh-oh...

Chris just looked smile nervously as he went back in his room as Anne rush away to another room. I couldn't help but smirk little... Huh? What?! Why is Tess looking at me too?

"You... help them, aren't you?!" Tess exclaimed with her anger look as I jumped by her words and raised up my hands in defend. "Whoa, whoa, Contessa, I-I wasn't part of that..." I said as my voice getting little cranky. Then I realized already that I did another mistake...

ME AND MY BIG MOUTH AGAIN!

"IT'S TESS!" Tess exclaimed and send a punch at me.

 ***KNOCK***

OUCH!

Everything is black out as what I saw is a lightly explosion and then some stars shows up from middle of it.

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

Axel, Anne, Clementine and I sitting on two couches in the living room alone while the rest of them are sleeping.

Axel and I sitting on the first one have its back right front of stairs while Anne and Clem sitting on another couch right across us.

Clem looked little shock, but giggling lightly at us...

Damn... What a night... Locked a eleven year old girl in the cold and in the shed, reunited with an old friend, and then get punished by my sternly sister after she admitted that she and Nick are couple. Axel and I got each a black eye while Anne have a red lightly slap on her cheek.

The hunter boy just have his narrowly eyes on me. He, he, probably he blaming me and Anne too for make Tess to think he's involve of this...

I rolled my eyes and have a little nervously smile.

"She hasn't still change, huh?" Axel mumbled in annoyance as I let a snicker out of my mouth.

Well... Maybe a little... But Tess always acting like a boss on me and Cath too.

"You know how she is, Axel. Get used with her, _again_." I ensured him as he scoffed little and then smile little. "Hmph, oldest of siblings can be demons sometimes." Axel said, referring to Tess and his older brother too, Davie.

It seems like Axel don't wanna tell about him anymore for anyone. Well, it's up to him when he will.

"My brother is nice, well little overprotecting and can be overreacted sometimes." Clem spook up as Axel nodded.

"So, might anyone who can tell me and Clem about your friends here?" Axel asked to me and Anne.

"Okay, you see... Luke is a sweet guy, and pretty funny. He's always willing to do anything for the group." Anne explained. "That guy with machete holster on his back?" Axel observed.

"Yup, and the guy who you almost were going to shoot is Nick, and he is Tess's boyfriend. And well... he's a bit of a hothead. But he's a good man, he and I are in the good foot." Chris said as Axel nodded.

"Yeah, Pete told me a little about himself and Nick. And I hope I didn't put a wedge between in your's and Nick's friendship." Axel said with a smirk.

"Of course not, but I will kick your ass if you do it. Same to Nick if he doing something with you and Clementine too."

Axel then snickers little and raised his hand up, and then clenched it. "Oh, you wanna have a match like old time's sake?"

"You bet I will." I joke with a mischievous smile.

"Are you two gonna fight?" Clem said who looked concerned now as Axel and I lower our hands down and change object. "Sorry, Clem." Axel said and look at me and Anne. "Go on."

"Okay, the doctor who you throw him like... trash is Carlos. He is... an over-protective father, if you ask me. He never taught Sarah how to defend herself." Anne said as Axel got a disgusted expression on his face while Clementine frowned down at the floor.

Obs... seems like they don't like him or hate him...

"Yeah... that guy. He's a piece of shit..." Axel mumbled angrily. "He even talk something stupid about Cath..."

WHAT?! I groaned as I clenched my hands into fists. Not again, Carlos...

"Look, guys. I agree that Carlos did a bit too far, but he just protecting his daughter." Anne ensure us which I already calm my temper.

"You're right. He's not worth with it." I added.

"Still, it wasn't nice of him..." Clementine moaned as the anger lancing in her voice. Axel has mentioned that the little girl is always calm and kind, but it seems like she doesn't tolerant someone despise a friend of her.

I guess she and Cath are really good friends.

"Yeah, maybe some day we should doing about it and the other problems..." Axel mumbled darkly and starring at the floor, surprised me and Anne by his words.

I raised up a hand forward to Axel to calm him down.

"Whoa, dude. That's deep, you know." I said with an amazed look.

"He's not right in his damn head, guys. You saw how he was outside when he refuse to have Clem in this house. And it's not just about Cath or about that early by the shed, it's about his daughter too, Sarah, right?" Axel explained, earned a doubtfully glances from me and Anne.

"What's that supposed to mean? Carlos just protecting Sarah." I said and crossed my arms.

"He maybe do, but keeping his daughter in some kind of cage of imagination isn't healthy for her."

Anne then raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'cage of imagination'"

"What I saying is that Sarah can't living with the act like everything is alright, but isn't. And she won't survive longer outside without learning some survival experiences."

I sighed and pondered to Axel's words about Sarah. Sure, Sarah maybe need to teach how to use a gun someday, but Carlos won't let her do that. And Sarah has an anxiety disorder.

"You maybe have right there, but Sarah has anxiety disorder. So it would be hard for that to teach her something. And Carlos is standing on the way." I pointed out. "Besides, Axel, you haven't even meet Sarah yet. So take her and Carlos a time to understand."

"Yeah, but one day, someone has to encourage her. Especially when this place will be not safe anymore if Carver found you guys here or at least a herd will pass here."

I sighed and then nodded. He's right. We have already talk about leaving. Question is; when?

"And who was that pregnant woman?" Axel continued to learn about our group.

"Oh, you mean Rebecca?" Anne spook up and then she looked little uncertainty to talk about her.

I can tell that... well, she can be a pain in the ass. Though Tess, Anne and I are part of the group, she's still skeptical on us because she believe that we could working with that... that bastard who let... Coleen...

"Well, I'm not gonna lie you. Rebecca... ehh... we don't exactly get along so well. You saw how she was already, but once you get to know her, she's really not that bad." Anne replied for Axel and Clem. "You two better be careful if you're around with her during one of her mood swings."

"Nah, it's okay. And I understand unless she's better not getting in my nerves. But my mother always told me do not hurt a pregnant woman. If I do, no caviar in three weeks." Axel said with a little childish joke.

Everyone start laughing little.

Axel calm down and speak up, "And that stocky guy? Who is he?"

"It's Alvin. He is Rebecca's husband. Don't worry about him, he's kind of opposite of his own wife. He is so friendly though he would reluctantly stay on Rebecca's side." Anne said.

"Ow, feels little sorry about him now." Axel said and have a sympathetic sign on his face.

Anne nodded. "Yeah, Alvin always wanna help with too, but Rebecca back him off." Then her face exchange into an inquisitive one. "So, where have you been? Chris's little sister, Cath told me that you guys got separated and didn't saw or heard almost more than one year."

Then, Axel has told the story about this 'New Rome' for Anne as she looked confused in the beginning. But honestly, he hasn't mentioned more about this Testa and not even his champions except Clementine's big brother.

"Whoa, sounds like you have been in a chaos." Anne said as she looked amazed of Axel's story about the New Rome. "How long have you been there?" I asked.

Axel start count out with his fingers as I see he looked too confused.

"Well... almost... eh, ten months I think." Axel counted out.

We widened our eyes in shock and surprised by his response. TEN MONTHS?! WOW, that was too long!

"Ten months?!" Anne exclaimed in shock. "I don't I could live that long in New Rome..." After that, Anne exchange her look. "So what happened with the New Rome after the civil war? After Testa's death?"

"The leader of Resistance, Audra Kai become the new leader of the city and rename into 'the New American'. Though of that, people were still scared of me and Chidike as we're still Testa's out-mind champions. So I decide to leave from the city while Chidike stay there to 'fix' him as Testa's formerly assistant, Alice Monroe." Axel replied.

Anne looked sympathy at me. "Oh, sorry to hear that. But... so you were kind of banished from the city?"

"Something like that, but Audra insisted me to stay, but... horrible memories and... traumas... if you guys can understand how I feel of that city." Axel said as Anne and I nodded. Yeah... of course we do. Just like how we feel about that place what we used to call 'home' which IT WASN'T EVER!

Then Axel let a deep sigh out of his mouth and he took off his west. "I think I need to lower my heat." Axel said as he then took off his grey bomber lather jacket. It appear he wears a black shirt under it.

He hasn't take a break to find Clementine... But Axel is Axel. Never slow down.

But then I noticed Anne and Clementine jumped when they're cringed out. They looked freaked out at Axel or something on him.

What are they looking at now?

I turned my face to him and then saw...

OH MY GOD!

That's... A LOT OF SCARES AND MARKS!

My eyes widened and couldn't help but cringe out. Holy fuck... Axel has so many scares than I or Anne have...

I'm feels little nervous by just starring at those big horrible scars and marks on Axel's arms.

Axel then just look out for his space like he was unnoticed our stares.

I patting on my chin with a finger. I'm getting curious because I wonder how did he got those... from. But I don't want make him angry for asking that...

"Eh... Axel?" I asked and broke the silence, gaining Axel's attention as his eyes wandering to me. "Huh? What is it?" Axel answered.

Here we go...

"Where... how did you got these scares and marks?" I gesture to his arms as Anne nodded slowly. "Eh, yeah. It looks like you had got millions of knifes stabbed in your arms." She said which I let a small snick while Axel rolled his eyes. Clementine just still stare at Axel's arms.

Then I leaned my face towards Axel's arms to get a better look on them.

"Are these marks from a long and small sword? These are from bullets? Have someone bitten on your shoulder?" I observing his arms.

Axel just then sighed and formed his lips into a slightly smile. "Yes, it's true. It was..."

* * *

 **Axel's POV in Flashback at the civil war in the New Rome.**

 _"There was an unstable Asian_ _man, Eric James Murphy. The third champion of Testa's. Have swing with his long and small sword, a Chokuto Katana."_

Eric swinging his katana and stabbed my arms when I used to defend me myself and stumbled back, but hit me by the top of his weapon.

AAAAAARGHH! FUCK!

Got... three stabs on my left arm and two on my right.

Then Eric turned around quickly and swing his katana right to Chase who tried to sneak to the samurai.

"Chase! BACK OFF!" I yelled as Chase take a step quickly as possible, but Eric almost managed sliced over his right eyebrow to under teenager's right and green eye.

"Argh!" Chase yelled in pain.

* * *

 **Anne's POV**

After what I heard, I freaking out by this horrible story as my shoulders shaking of fear.

A samurai?!

"Wow... Sounds so scary to pick a fight with that Eric guy..." I spook up nervously.

Axel snickers slightly. "Don't worry about it, he's dead. And that was a half year ago."

Then he patted at his biceps while he sighed with a gloomy look. "And then..."

* * *

 **Axel's POV in Flashback at the civil war in the New Rome.**

 _"A former lieutenant and ex-sergeant of my own father and my uncle in their old military unite a long time before all of this, Jonathan Mettic. The second champion. The second champion who suffered by traumas from his imprisonment by his enemies before all of this..."_

"Dixons... Animals!" Mettic yelled in disgusted as he delivered a punch at my face, but I avoid it quickly before I hit at his ribs.

He grunted out, but he drew out his military knife and stabs at my arm.

"ARRRGHhhh..." I yelled out in the pain, but I react back as I headbutted right at Mettic's face. He's stumbled back while he held his hand in his face.

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

"Wait?! That Mettic who you believed that he was the one who killed your uncle, Merle?" I asked and so surprised to learned that Axel has meet that Mettic guy.

Axel sighed as he lower his face down. "Yes and... no. It wasn't him who killed uncle Merle..."

"Has someone killed your uncle before this mess world?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, but it was many years ago. When I was little." Axel said.

"And then..." Axel said as his voice is lanced by the anger.

Uh-uh. Someone he's gonna tell us that he doesn't like...

* * *

 **Axel's POV in Flashback at the civil war in the New Rome.**

 _"A native teenager who is or still was the most wildest violent of all that I ever meet, Vergil Wilson... He was... well, mentally unstable with his traumatic past that I don't know what happened with him before... Anyway, like me, he used crossbow. He used a hatchet until Testa gives him a dangerous weapon,_ _chained blades..."_

Vergil drag me through the wall as I grunting out. After several seconds, I finally are able to fight back as I kick right in his legs which he lost balance and fall on the ground. But before I could react back, the Native unstable teenager got back up and bite in my shoulder.

ARGH!

Damn you!

"You... YOU BEAST!" I exclaimed in the pain and the anger too.

I quickly punch right into his face, but it was like nothing for him as he still has his teeth in my shoulder.

He then let me go, but truth it was just distraction as he quickly grabbed top of my head to pin me down.

UGH! I yelped out in the pain when I got hit on my forehead by the ground.

Vergil drew out his hatchet to chop me when he was on me, I quickly leaned my head to the side as he missed me. He then do again as I avoid from being beheaded. He do it again and again while let a bunch of animal-groans out of his mouth of anger and hate.

"DIE! DIE! YOU... DEVIL..." Vergil bellowed which I finally got a chance now.

Despite his... crazy wild of behavior, he's very good...!

Until Vergil miss again, I quickly grabbed his hand with the hatchet when he was going to pull it up from the ground. The wildest boy trying restrain his hatchet of my grip...

NOW!

I bend my leg and have it underneath of him. Before he noticed it, I send a kick right to his ribs which sends him of from me myself. He grunted out when he fall down to the ground aside of me as I get up so fast as I can.

* * *

 **Anne's POV**

"And that's how I got these bite marks..." Axel finished his story while we three others looked amazed and kind of horrified by learning about this Vergil boy.

Once again, I shaking little out again. Jesus... Seems like Axel has been more than through so much. I'm glad I didn't meet that Vergil or at least any of those Testa's champions.

"Sounds like you holding... a grudge against him, right?" Chris asked cautiously as Axel looked little seethed up now. "Yeah, cause he was the one who killed Barwolf..." He mumbled angrily while his hands are clenched.

Wait? Barwolf? Who is it?

Chris looks shock and jumped with the surprise. Judging by that, an old friend of him and Axel, I guess...

"WHAT?! That sick son of bitch...! How? Is Vergil dead?" Chris inquired angrily. Axel just stare down with his frustration look.

Until then, he let a slightly sigh out of his mouth. "He sacrifice... to save me. And... yeah, Vergil's dead. I mean, the Resistance didn't found his body somewhere underground of the city after the civil war. But it was so many walkers there, so it's probably impossible to say he made it out there. But let's leave the rest for another day."

"Oh god, I... I'm so sorry to hear that, Axel." I said and give him a sympathetic look.

After he finished his last word, he let another sigh out, but deep and loud one.

I can say he's still so TIRED.

"Are you okay, Axel?" Clementine asked to her friend as Axel look at her with his narrowly eyes. "I'm alright... Just so tired... Never barely took a break before I found you." He said.

Now it's quiet now like we have noting to talking about.

My eyes are widened now as I came up an idea.

"Is there anyone who wanna hear a song?" I asked as Axel start and Clementine look at me. "You can sing a song?" Clementine asked as I nodded in response. "I wanna hear one." She said in relief.

"So you really can sing?" Axel said.

"Of course I can, with my own guitar." I said firmly as I heading into my room to get my guitar.

When I came back in the living room, I just heard the boys and Clementine has start to talking each other which my lips formed into a smile.

Heh, I got a chance to surprise them.

Once I sitting on the sofa, I start playing as Axel, Chris and Clem trailed off when they heard the strumming of my guitar.

They have their eyes looking at me as I closed my own eyes and start singing.

 _"Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

 _I see fire, burning the trees_

 _And I see fire, hollowing souls_

 _And I see fire, blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me_

 _Oh, should my people fall_

 _Then surely I'll do the same_

 _Confined in mountain halls_

 _We got too close to the flame_

 _Calling out father hold fast and we will_

 _Watch the flames burn on and on the mountain side_

 _Desolation comes upon the sky_

 _Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

 _I see fire, burning the trees_

 _And I see fire, hollowing souls_

 _And I see fire, blood in the breeze_

 _And I hope that you'll remember me_

 _I see fire!"_

"Wow..." Clementine whispered as she clapped and then Chris did the same. "Good job, Anne." He congratulated.

I smile at their compliments. They really like it...

But then my smile fell down when I realize that I got no respond from Axel.

*SNORE*

WHAT THE?!

Someone's snoring? But who-

We turned to Axel and see he's SLEEPING?!

"Whaaaat?!" I exclaimed in disbelief as Chris let a sheepishly laugh while rub over back of his head with his hand. "Well, I guess you did a little favor for him. But I don't blame any of you guys."

But I wasn't affected by Chris or anyone's words as I faint down to aside.

My head landed on the couch, right next to Clementine's lap. Though of that, I still keep my wide-eyes on Axel who still sleeping as he has his head laying on the holster of the couch.

First he was kind of doubtful of my sing voice... and NOW HE'S SLEEPING...?!

Clementine giggling little over my attics.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Finally I'm done with this chapter. It was another big one (13k words) since chapter 34 of 'Good things can be Bad things later'. XD**

 **Special thanks to AquaDestinysEmbrace for suggestion to pick up a song that her OC were singing out was a part of 'I See Fire'. :)**

 **One chapter left of this episode.**

 **Please previews and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans really are enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	10. Don't Look Back: Odds

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Chris Carver belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

 **Tess Carver belongs to The Writer's Day**

 **Obs! Sorry about forget to tell some things about latest chapter;**

 **Champions of Testa: Jonathan Mettic belongs to I heart Lyoko, and Vergil Wilson and Eric Murphy belongs to Silverwolf1130.**

 **I chose to forgive Nick.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Odds**

 **Chris's POV**

 _I yelped out in pain when a knife stabbed in my arm. Which I lost my balance and landed on the ground._

 _"Aaaaargh... stop it... please..." I grunted pleadingly and have my other hand to defend me myself._

 _But... An bolt flew from the side and hit through my hand as I looked shock before feeling the horrible pain._

 _AAAARRGH!_

 _Then I heard another voice which it wasn't... HER... But I perked out in fear as I recognize that voice..._

 _"He, he, HA, HA, HA, HA! You won't escape this time, you fucking animal!"_

 _That bitch who stabbed me grab me by my jacket as the person who holding an crossbow start approaching us which I trying to crawling away from them, but she holding me back..._

 _No... Leave me alone! Don't come close to me!_

 _"Don't...!" I grunted out in the pain._

 _But they ignored me as she makes her fists have contact with my cheek so many times._

 _"Don't worry, son of devil. Once when you're done, we going after the ones you loved... I start with Dixon, then your loud-mouth sister and then-" He said with a sadistic smile._

 _But I ignored him as my eyes are shut now._

 _"NO! NO!_ _NOOO!"_

* * *

I woke up, jolt up while gasped out and sweating of fear. I look around and then realize it was just a dream that nothing has happened. I huffed out and take a breath before jump off my bed.

Oh shit... That nightmare again and this time, not just Amanda, but Steven too... Why him now...

Is it because that Axel is with me and the others as he and Steven are rivals. They always hated each others, and no one hasn't heard of that terrible young hunter four or five years ago.

I then shrugged my shoulders and looking through the window to see how's the weather now. Last night, it has been a pissed weather, and now in this morning it's great as the sun has just raised up.

Perfect! I think it's time to go out already to hunt down some animals for dinner tonight in case if we didn't get any fishes in the traps at the river.

Better take with Axel. Not because he's a better hunter than me and anyone here, but he won't be happy for being 'awake' by Anne...

I let a snicker out of my mouth when I remember about what Anne doing when she's awake before anyone.

I then put my clothes on and walked out of my room, heading to the living room where Axel sleeping on the sofa as he fall into the sleep by Anne's song last night because he was so exhausted.

He has his arm over his eyes as the sunshine rising over his face through windows of the living room.

Judging by that, he's already awoke up, but didn't gotten out of the sofa yet.

I went right to him and standing right side of the sofa.

"Axel? Get up." I whispered so anyone can hear us as the hunter boy start moving little while his eyes start open.

"Hmm... what...?" He moaned out slightly.

"I'm going out for the hunt and I think you should come with me if you want." I offered.

Axel start looking at me and then raised an eyebrow up doubtfully. "Hunting already this morning? Do we have to do it, like right now?" Axel complained.

I shrugged and say, "It's up to you, but I wouldn't declined if I were you." I turned around and went for to get outside.

While I was walking to the door, I heard Axel sighing out as he probably changed his mind already. It's little about time.

Then Axel came out from the room as he has putted his clothes on himself, and approaching me.

"So, what are waiting for?" He asked as I opened the door and then we getting out for the hunt.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

Chris and I were in the forest and try to find some deer or elk as what he told me that's all his people can found.

I carry my crossbow while Chris doesn't wear any guns though he has an empty holster.

I'm starting to remember how it was that song last night that Anne were singing out. It was really melody since I heard from Chris when he started to learning how to play with a guitar when he was eleven years old.

And I was dreaming when I first saw Chris that he's still alive as I didn't ever expected I will find someone that I know than Clementine. It was really kind of jackpot.

Then I have my eyes on Chris's back as he leading me to where we can find some animals to hunt down.

But what's going on with him and his people? Luke mentioned little that they were or are chase by a madman. I can assume already it's Carver that they were talking about...

What the did that asshole have done with Chris and his people?

I getting aside of Chris to talk with him.

"So, what's going on?" I asked as Chris look at me with a questionable glance. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I know you don't wanna talk about what's between your people and your... eh, I mean Carver? You can't just keep that secret from me or at least Clementine of course. Especially, her lost best friend and your little sister is there whatever Carver living. It's getting too snoopy now." I explained logically.

Chris just sighed and looked kind of reluctantly to talk about his asshole of a father.

"You're right. Well, you see... Carver is the leader of a camp where we used to live there. We thought it was safe and peaceful..." Chris trailed off as he start groaning out. "But, it turns out that it wasn't." I figured out as Chris nodded in the response.

"No... After the incident in Atlanta, I was been on my own for a while until I meet Anne somewhere in a city when I was getting some supplies. We were just two of us until we finally found that place. Tess and Coleen was there with Carver and other people."

I widened my eyes in surprised. Coleen?! Tess's and Emily's mother, and Chris and Cath's stepmother were there too?!

Wow, Chris has really lucky to find his whole family!

But then I realized already that Coleen wasn't in the cabin. Where the hell is she?

"Coleen? Where is she? Is she with Cath in Carver's place?" I asked as Chris just sink his head which it's mixed by anger and sad.

I exchange my look into guilty one. Oh no... Damn... I shouldn't ask that!

"She's... dead." Chris replied slowly while his hands are clenched.

I jumped with the surprise by that horrible news.

No... Poor Coleen... She was one of the best mothers that I ever know. She even took care Chris and Cath while their mothers couldn't...

"That snarling asshole of my father... he... he..." Chris said as a tear start streaming over his cheek while gritted his teeth of anger.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, just calm down, buddy. I'm sorry that I asking you about her... Just take a breath before you might blow up."

After a few of seconds, he rubbed his eyes while he keeping them away from my sigh as he still doesn't wanna show them... I can't really blame that. He was born with them from his mother and then bullied by some our schoolmates who believed that Chris... was a vampire while I was a... a beast or sick monster...

I shook those horrible memories of my head and focus on Chris who just looked little calm, but still groaning out little.

"Coleen got a bite on her arm when we were going scavenging around of the camp... and..." Chris's voice are lanced by the anger more than ever. "And... that son of bitch... he just... left her to die while he HAS A CHANCE TO CUT HER ARM OFF!" Chris exclaimed in anger.

I looked shock and surprised. WHAT?! HE JUST WHAT-... Why... that son of bitch... I can't even believe this...!

"Fuck..." I mumbled in the anger as my teeth are gritted now. Then I calm down, but keep my furious of that asshole who just left his wife to die... "I'm so sorry about what happened to Coleen. I'm really sorry, Chris." I said with a sympathetic look.

But Chris then just shook his head. "Don't be. I now know that man as the snarling bastard he is." He said sternly. "Now it's no wonder why Luke and the others left earlier before Tess, Anne and I did the same after...Coleen. If I figured out, then Coleen would be still alive..."

"Chris..." I said, but Chris shook his head one more time as he turned to me. "No, it's okay now. Just let's go before any lurkers will show up here."

I was hesitant, but I nodded in response and then we continued to hunt.

But I can't stop thinking about how could Carver do such that like leaving his wife behind to being eaten and die then... I know he already was an asshole before all of this, but I guess this new world turned him into more than that...

"If we see that sick bastard again, I got your back. I'll even slaughter him first and leave the rest to you." I stated firmly, earned a satisfied smile from Chris.

"Thank you, Axel." Chris said while we walking deeper in the forest. "I'm really glad that you're back, man. And I'm glad that you coming out instead you probably will get angry at Anne after she given you a jeopardy-morning." Chris said with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow in doubtfully.

Huh? A jeopardy-morning? What the hell is he talking about?

* * *

 **Anne's POV**

Dammit! Axel has already wake up! He's probably with Chris on the hunt now!

I groaned in annoyance. I wanna give him a little bit of punishment for fell into the sleep during my canzone!

But then, my lips formed into a mischievous smile as I start looking at one of doors.

Well, at least I have someone I can play with in this morning...

I start starring at the door and get ready.

Three...

Two...

One...

NOW!

I dashing onto the door, then skidded to a halt when I reached the door and opened it, slamming the door against the wall.

"GOOD MORNING, CLEMENTINE!" I screamed out as I jumped and landed on Clementine's bed, bouncing a little to shake her.

This is too FUNNY!

I can see Clementine's bright hazel eyes shot open and she cringed a little in pain. "OW!" She shouted before her eyes formed into a glare to me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I said with a hilarious smile in my features. "You ready to head out with Nick and Pete?"

Clementine just stare at me who was still laying on her bed, but then smirked evilly. Obs...

"Hold on..." she told me before shoving me off the bed so I landed on the floor with a thud. "HEY-"

"OW!" I shouted out in pain before glaring at Clem who has satisfied smile now.

"Okay. NOW I'm ready."

I rolled my eyes in response before I smile back.

"HEY! Be quiet up there!" I heard Rebecca's shouts, but me or Clementine didn't bother her as we heard Tess shouted out too who standing by the doorway, but it was response for that pregnant woman.

"Hey! Easy, now! They just have some fun for once! You know the little girl has been through enough last night!" Tess exclaimed.

"Do you think we haven't been through a lot too?! This ain't over with you, your loudly brother and that shaggy teenager too!" Rebecca shot back.

I sighed in frustration. She still doesn't trust us yet...

"You're the one who talk, woman!" Tess exclaimed.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

Me and Chris dragging a elk that we caught and then killed it. It was really big one as it's good enough to share with the others including me and Clementine too.

"So tell me, what's between you and Anne?" I asked as Chris looked shock by that question. "What do you mean by that?" Chris inquired.

I pondered to those words from his mouth.

"Oooh... Secretly" I teased little as he looks now annoyed by my attics. But then he sighed out as we made it back to the cabin. We stop pulling the elk and take some breaths. We're a little bit further from the cabin now.

"Okay... me and Anne... We were together just a few of months until we start living at Carver's camp. For now, we're just friends. No more than that." Chris confirmed as I shook my head with a smirk.

"Another temporarily relationship, huh?" I scoffed, earned an annoying glare from Chris. "Hey seriously, It was actually longer than mine with Megan and Kate was. Besides, for her of course, I was her first boyfriend." Chris retort as I sighed.

"You know what, Chris. You're kind of ladies's man, but short-terms." I pointed out. "Well, better what you doing to get a girlfriend." Chris said.

I caught with a surprise by his words. "At least, I've kept my relationship with Ashley longer than what you did."

"One year actually. Little less."

"Yeah, one year. Which is, a month is beyond a year."

Chris sighed in defeat. "Whatever you saying, you can go talk with Anne how it was between me and her. But I doubt she's gonna tell you anything about it."

No doubt about it.

Then he and I grabbed the elk and pulled it to the cabin.

I feel so happy to speak an old best friend of me. I remember how he, Barwolf, Megan, Olivia and I had a lot of fun back in those times. After all of this mess in this world, after what I have done in those criminals days, I've never thought it would be ever again, well not exactly and if we five were all together with our new friends like Clementine, Dylan, Chase and Anne too.

When we were right at the porch, Chris and I put the elk down by the door.

"Eh, Axel. You didn't actually answer my question about your 'mysterious' group' last night. Can you tell me a little bit about them?" Chris asked as I getting intense now.

Oh shit! I wanna tell him about my own people, but... I just can't... at the very least, not yet because I don't really trust Chris's group enough, especially that doctor Carlos, Nick though I forgiven him but that doesn't the trust has earned, Rebecca... Except Tess and even Anne too, I don't know about the rest, but I can see they're good people, but with the problem of Carver, I don't wanna involve with my group into this...

"I hate to keep this secret from you, but I can't tell. I can say they are not bad guys. But they can be... little stress out because involvement of your problems unless they need to know what's going on before what hit on them. Just give me a few days. I'm promise to tell you guys then." I replied.

Chris just frowned at me, but he exchange his look when he already realized that there's possible to bring my group into the middle of this shit.

"Good point there. And I don't think my people, well, some of them aren't ready to meet some new faces." Chris stated.

I nodded. Not yet, yeah.

But I wonder how they will react after learned that I'm a part of a group. Carlos and Rebecca would be the most distrust on me for that. And more importantly, how's going with Kenny, Dylan, Chase, Sarita, Walter and Matthew now?

Out of those thoughts, I wonder how's with Clem now.

"Meanwhile, let's take relax. I'll go check with Clementine if she's awake now." I said.

"Oh I'm sure she is. Anne has probably woke her up." Chris said as I look at him. "Really? Is that part of her 'jeopardy morning'?" I crossed my arms.

"I'm afraid it is, but don't worry. It's not so harm if that's what you thinking now." Chris ensured me. "Besides, she gonna go out with Pete and Nick to the river to check fish traps."

I widened my eyes in surprise. Wait, What?!

"Whoa, hold on there. Since when did you guys discussed this?" I inquired and narrows my eyes at Chris.

"Sorry for not telling you earlier, but Clementine said it was okay for her." Chris explained, but that wasn't I was just worry about. "Besides, she could use a little space. Get away from all the drama we've had recently."

"Maybe, And you saying she'll be fine with Pete, yeah, but Nick?" I retort and gesture at the door, referring Nick's in there somewhere.

Chris put his hands on his hips. "What? I think I heard that you and Clementine forgiven him last night. What, did you lied or something?"

For his actions, yes. But not his mental health.

"It's not about what he did. It's about how he is now." I said with a serious look. "Look, I forgiven him about what he did to Clem, but there's still one thing I don't get it, even if I didn't forgive him. Why did you guys trust Nick to ware a gun when he's in that state of his mother's death?"

Chris just stare at me and my words with a confused look. "I... I mean, I don't trust him in that situation. But take his rifle? How's that gonna help for him when there's a crazy man who chasing after us? What do you think he is? A liability?"

I didn't say a word back as I look away to think about what Chris just said.

Maybe he's right. It won't be good if Carver ever shows up and encounter Nick when he's unarmed. But still, he can be dangerous when he's getting panic by every walkers and especially by strangers.

Then Chris got a scowl expression on his face as he crossed his arms. "Fine, I get it. But I warned you, this is gonna be low confidence between you and not just Nick but the rest of the group."

"Confidence is to earn. I know I have long way to earn it from the others and so is Nick as well if he keep doing stupid things again." I retort.

Chris sighed in defeat.

"Alright... I'll go to talk with him." Chris said as I nodded to agree with him before we get in the cabin.

* * *

We heading into the kitchen with the elk. Chris and I placed it on the table.

Alright, soon it's time to produce the meat of it!

Before we both could react after that, Pete, Nick and Clem in the kitchen. They looked surprised and relief that we found a bigger food to eat later.

"Shit. You got a lot of jackpot, boys. Man, we're lucky to have you two here." Pete said gratefully.

Chris and I nodded proudly.

Then Chris turned to Nick who looked calm down than last night.

"Nick, come talk to me for a sec." Chris said. The two walked away from us, already understand what they gonna talk about.

I saw Clem still looked a little bit of bad shape of her arm. Is it really a good idea to go out already after she has been through enough last night?

"Are you sure you wanna go out with Pete and Nick?" I asked. "Yeah, I will. Don't worry." Clem said confidently.

I was little hesitant of that answer, but guess I got no choice to talk back. By the way, I see she doesn't wear any gun. She need it in case if something get fishy. In this condition in her arm, she can't barely use a knife to defend herself.

"Okay then, but take this." I handed my eagle desert over to Clem as she accepted it. "Remember what I told you and Cath back in the train? It's little more heavy while it's strong like it will make you stumbled a step back if you don't hold it so tight."

"Yeah. I got this." Clem replied with a nod as I give her a smile.

"Hold on there! What the hell is this?" We heard a sternly voice which I sighed in frustration and realized it was Carlos who has just entered in the kitchen, but he wasn't alone.

I turned around and saw Tess standing aside of Carlos along with another young teenager girl who looked Spanish just like the doctor. She wears dark blue clothes and in Anne's age, but maybe little older. She also wears red glasses.

It must be Sarah, Carlos daughter. And she looked little frightened by the outburst of her own father as the nervous teenager just looked down, while Tess have her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

When I was done to looking at Sarah, my eyes wandered to that sternly father who approaching us and have a glare at me and Clementine.

Geez, what now?

"Pete. Why the hell did you just let them to have any guns, especially this brat?" Carlos spat and sent a glare towards me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and getting boiled by this stupid doctor. I can even see he doesn't have any sympathy sides of himself for locking a girl in a shed!

Does he ever give us a damn break?!

"Jesus, Carlos. Don't give me that blame. Besides, do you really want to let her go out there unarmed?" Pete retort with a scowl on his face.

"Yes." Carlos replied. "We can't trust her and him either."

"And who died and declared that you're the sheriff here now?" I retort angrily.

Carlos turned to me with a searing glare. "Don't dare use that tone at me!" He snapped right at me. "You shouldn't have any guns to begin with when you're in here. If you refuse to do what I saying, your days in here will be shorter than I can ever count out."

UGH! I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS GUY!

"SHE'S GOING OUT THERE WITH A GUN, WHATEVER YOU LIKE OR NOT!" I bellowed out as it's surprised Carlos and the others in the kitchen. I take a breath and get in my calm terms now, but keep my glare at the doctor. "Otherwise, it will be violent right here and right now." I said coldly as I'm prepared to fight him.

By my words, it made Pete so intense and looks worry about if this argument will ripped the group into apart as the old man raised up his hands and stand right aside of us.

"Whoa hold on, guys. We don't have to go this far." Pete tried to reason with us. I then sighed and take his words, keep glaring at Carlos who seems just ignored Pete's statement and still scowling at me.

"If you kill me, the group will psychically kick you and this stupid little girl out of here as it goes the same when someone of us got killed because of you." Carlos said firmly.

I narrows my eyes at him. We'll see...

"Carlos! Give them a fucking break! Axel and Chris has actually brought an elk that we can eat later. Doesn't that enough to trust him?" Tess snapped out, but earned a glare from the doctor.

He then glare at me again. "This isn't over. Mark my words." Carlos said and turned to Tess. "And you. Maybe we ought to go our separate ways for today if we don't figured out what are we gonna to do with these two." He snarled and then gesture at me and Clementine.

Before any of us could answer back, Carlos then leave us in the kitchen. "Come, Sarah." He speak to his daughter who looked shock by her father's argument. She was little hesitant to come with Carlos as she looking at me and Clementine with her sadly eyes in a second before she left from the kitchen.

Then I see Tess looked so upset for what Carlos just told to her.

"Fucking asshole..." Tess mumbled out before she calm down and look at us. "Sorry, I know he's just worry about our safety, but that doesn't gives a shit when he start accusing me or anyone for being part of this."

"Yeah..." I agreed lowly.

We then heard Chris's and Nick's voices from in the living room. They talking something about Clem, I guess...

* * *

 **Chris's POV**

"Anything happens to that girl, you're done. Clear?" I asked coldly. "Other word, I will not have your back if Axel start apeshiting at you."

Nick nodded in respond. He was mixed of fear, but mostly of guilty.

He feels guilty for his actions last night now. I hope he better not do something like that again.

Nick heading back to the kitchen, but I see Tess stopped him.

"Be careful out there." Tess said as Nick grabbed his rifle from the table. "I will." Nick replied.

In the response, she give a kiss to Nick on his cheek, making him blush.

I smirk at that. Way to go, sis!

Nick gave a wave before he, Pete and Clem stepped out the door. The others in the kitchen rush to the window as I came over here and joined with them. We see they disappeared into the forest.

I noticed Axel still have a worry expression on his face.

"Hey." I said, gaining his attention. "Don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

Axel just looking through the window again in a few of seconds. "Let's hope so."

"Come on, guys. Let's make some breakfast for the rest of us." Tess ordered as we both nodded.

* * *

 **Anne's POV**

I sitting in at the dinner table with Chris, Tess, Luke, Sarah and Carlos, and eating oatmeal while Axel's still making some dinner for tonight at the kitchen table. Alvin and Rebecca are still in their room. They'll coming as soon as they can.

Though everything is calm and peace, Carlos still keep his skeptical eyes at Axel's back as the young hunter didn't noticed that. I've heard that he and Axel has another spat right before Pete, Nick and Clementine left for a while ago.

Wonder what it was...

Chris watching at Axel with a wonder look. "You better be done soon before your breakfast getting cold or at least, I'll eating it for you."

"If you steal my taste, I'll make you to puke out." Axel joked.

"Guys, we're eating here." I remind as the boys stop talking their stupid jokes. "What? Can't we have a little fun?" Chris whined up in defend.

"NO!" Tess and I said simultaneously.

Chris sighed in defeat as Axel still continued to fix the food for tonight.

Suddenly, Alvin and Rebecca came into the dining room.

We first thought that everything would be settled up, but now... I see Rebecca doesn't look in a good mood. In the other word; she is one of her SWING MOOD.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!" Rebecca exclaimed when she start glaring at Axel's back who is unaffected by her tone as he's still focus on the meat.

Here we go again... I've already heard what Rebecca going off at Clementine last night and now she starting with Axel. Sounds like she was hoping that Axel and Clementine should leave immediately soon as possible after have helped with the girl's arm.

Everyone looked at Rebecca and have different looks on her outburst. Chris looked frustration that someone who wanna have another conversation about his best friend. Same as to me and Tess, and wanna stop that pregnant woman from barking to someone else. Luke looking concern now what this conversation will going to. Sarah looks quiet as she just looked down on her plate. She doesn't like fights and at least getting involve into. Carlos by the way just looked neutral, but his lips formed into a slightly smile that someone like him who wanna kick Axel and Clem out of this group.

But I didn't do anything of him and just frowned at the pregnant woman.

"Rebecca, calm down. Axel's just making some food for tonight." Luke tried to reason with her, but she then glare at Luke and the rest of us except Carlos, Sarah and Alvin.

"That's not the point. He and that little whore should have been gone by earlier! Have you forgot what he did to Carlos last night?!" Rebecca exclaimed, and then glaring at Chris, Tess and me too. What's with us now? "And you three should have been the same too. You maybe can fool anyone here, but not me. If something ever happens to Pete and Nick, we'll declare that you three are working with Carver. Which maybe you three are do all the time."

By her words, I getting angry for once more being accused for working with that asshole as Chris did same and sending a searing glare towards the pregnant woman.

Argh! Will she EVER stop doing this shit at us?!

Tess stand up off her seat and shot a furious glare towards Rebecca. "You better watch your mouth! We have already told you like a MILLION times that we left from that place because he let my fucking mother to die! Just like whatever he did to you guys which that makes to leave his place earlier before me, Chris and Anne!"

We all looked shock by Tess's outburst, including Rebecca too. Axel was the only one who did stare at Tess, but he stops moving his hands which he's shock by her too.

Wow... Finally someone has snapped out right at her...

But Rebecca exchange back into her ordinary look, but worse than before.

"You don't yell me like that! I warn you, if you do that again, you'll regret it!" Rebecca shot back.

Then Axel start mumbling out as his voice is lanced by the anger now.

"Like you have room to talk like that..."

His words gaining everyone's attention, especially Rebecca's.

"What did you say?" Rebecca inquired with a glare.

Axel slammed his fist down on the kitchen table so hard which we widened our eyes by that move.

Oh-oh, he's gonna snap out...

Axel turned around and looking at Rebecca with an anger look. "YOU HEARD ME!" He exclaimed right towards Rebecca which she's surprised that someone hasn't yelled at her that level than Tess's early outburst.

"I'm just pulling on my weight like EVERYONE else doing the same which it's fucking simple to figure out! But you just standing here and start snapping at us like we have done something wrong! You think you're better than anyone here, even me too?!"

Everyone stares at Axel with surprise as he take a deep breath to calm down, but keep his coldly glare.

"But you know what, lady? I get it. Still, I made up my point. Soon or later, this house will running out because of you with my idiotic bad temper, or very least, with YOUR STUPID UNCONTROLLED HORMONES!"

After he yelled at Rebecca, the young hunter just turned back to kitchen table to continue the meat while we just look at him so surprised.

Though of that, Chris looked slightly satisfied while I couldn't help, but let a giggle out of my mouth.

We then see Rebecca who looks so angry and insulted too as anyone didn't say something like that to her.

"FUCK YOU!" Rebecca exclaimed right at Axel's back and then she just stormed out of the kitchen, back to her room probably.

She's REALLY pissed off now.

"Rebecca, baby! Wait!" Alvin exclaimed as he went after his wife. Then we heard a door slammed out before it open again, but this time it's closed calm.

We then exchanged our looks, but feels little intense about earlier.

Axel didn't looked affect by Rebecca's spat. But though of that, he's groaning out little.

"Vulture..." He moaned out.

Then Carlos stand up from his chair. "I need to go to check with some things. Watch Sarah for me." Carlos said as Luke nodded. "Yeah, sure..." Luke replied who looked confused by the conversation with Rebecca.

The doctor leaving the kitchen.

After that, Tess take a breath, but then something struggle in her. "Eh, excuse me guys, I need for a minute." Tess said and walk away too.

Chris and I sighed out as we both already figured out about what she means.

She's gonna puke, AGAIN. But I don't understand why. The oatmeal is really good.

I noticed that Luke get up from his chair and walked over to Axel who still working on the meat.

"Look, I understand how you feeling, but Rebecca is a lot of stress when we meet some stranger, especially if we found some sign of Carver really close to here." Luke said.

"She's not the threat. The true threat is Carver. Which she should have think about that instead targeted me, Clem, Chris or anyone who hasn't done anything wrong with her." Axel grumbled slightly without looking at Luke as he cutting the meat.

I raised my eyebrow. Well, that something Rebecca should add up before she start pointing her fingers on us.

"Axel's right. I know you guys have right to being wary on strangers just like how you were when Anne, Tess and I arrived here in the first place. But that was a few months ago which Rebecca should stop for being ass of us now." Chris agreed.

"Well... You know what? You guys have right. But holding a grudge against her might not the best for our group." Luke pointed out. "She will stop being so mean at you guys later."

"We'll see..." Axel said uncertainty. "I might have spat at her so rude, but I have someone in our last group who were pregnant. She was wary at strangers, but then she lighten up and didn't barely snapping at everyone everytime. What I saying is she and Rebecca are a big bit different."

Another pregnant woman that Axel know?

"What happened with her... and her baby?" I asked as Axel lower his head down sadly.

"The baby's stillborn... and... I don't know what happened with Christa. She was the one who were with Clementine before you guys." Axel said and looked little gloomy.

My eyes widened in shock while gasped out of my mouth. Luke, Chris and Sarah looked the same too.

Oh god...

"Jesus... I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"It's okay... It was past ago. There's nothing to do, but move on." Axel said firmly.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

Later after the breakfast, it has been calm and quiet. But now, there's some odds. Clementine, Pete and Nick hasn't come back yet.

Where are they? Is that river a little bit too far from here?

Tess is so desperately worried about Nick as she's getting little hasty. I'm worry about Clementine too, but maybe they got too many fish than before.

"Come on, where is he?!" The oldest sister asked as she came out of her room.

"Tess, calm down-" Luke said calmly. Tess turned around to glare at the young man. "Calm down?! How the fuck do you expect me to calm down?! Nick, Pete, and Clem have been gone for over seven hours! Something's happened to them! We gotta go look for them!"

"Tess, I'm sure that they'll get back here soon." Luke tried to ensure her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "But what if they don't?! What if they don't come back?!" Tess added up.

I can see then that some of us getting nervous by her words.

"Chill, Tess! Look, I'm worry about them too, but keep your worry in mind or you making everyone nervous." I retort, earned a glare from her.

Shen then sighed in defeat and understand what I mean.

"Either way, if they don't show up by tomorrow morning, we'll go look for them." Carlos planned out, and then looking at me with a glare. "And they better be unharmed when we find them." Referring about giving my gun to Clem.

I sent a glare back towards him. Or Clem will better be okay...

Anne didn't like the plan of the doctor as she snapp at him.

"How'd you excpect that they will be alright over a night, especially when they might need our help?!" She exclaimed.

Then Chris put his on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Calm down, Anne. I'm sorry, but I'm with Carlos on this one. It's getting already dark out there. We'll go and look for them by tomorrow." Chris said as Anne grumbled and then get up to her room.

He's right. But though of that, I got a bad feeling about this...

 **To be** **Continued**

 **End of Don't Look Back**

* * *

 **Next time on The Walking Dead: Bad Family Blood**

Clementine: "Down by the stream."

Rebecca: "We gotta go!"

* * *

Carlos: "Stay away from my daughter!"

* * *

Sarah: "Hey, Luke is back!"

Axel: "What? Now already?"

* * *

Sarah: "That's not Luke."

Clementine: "Who is he?"

Axel: "No... It can't be... Fuck...!"

Anne: "What should we do?"

* * *

Sarah: "A man was here..."

Carlos: "What?!"

Tess: "What did she said?!"

* * *

Carlos: "YOU PUTTED MY DAUGHTER IN DANGER FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Chris: "Carlos! Knock the fuck off!"

Luke: "Whoa! Carlos! Take it easy...!"

* * *

Luke: "So, what do you think? Did it seem like he will coming back?"

Chris: "He better not!"

Anne: "Definitely... am I afraid."

Axel: "He has observed almost whole of this place, so yeah..."

* * *

Axel: "I am from a group where they living at those mountains."

Luke: "What?"

Rebecca: "Excuse me?!"

* * *

Luke: "Alright, I think we can lose them if we get to Axel's group at the mountains. But it will take four or five days to get there."

Axel: "Wait? Five days?! It took me at least one and half days to reach your cabin."

Chris: "Sorry, Axel. But we have to take a rest in every nights. Especially for Rebecca and her baby."

Axel: "*sigh*... Fine..."

* * *

Axel: "You might to tell me what the heck is wrong with Tess?"

Chris: "You ask her about that and she say she's fine. What's there another answer from her: Nothing than the usually first one."

* * *

Axel: "It's only matters of time when he will shoot at anyone again, including one of us too."

Tess: "Axel!"

Carlos: "In this situation, I'm with him."

Luke: "Then what the hell do you want to do with him?"

* * *

Axel: "Whoa-shit!"

Chris: "Got you...! Come on, Axel... Get her up!"

* * *

Anne: "Aaaaahh... *gasp* *gasp*... Fuck... I REALLY hate those nightmares..."

* * *

Anne: "What?! Them?!"

Chris: "Are you saying... they are...?!"

Axel: "Ehh... yeah. They standing right over there."

Chris: "HUH?!"

Anne: "EEEEEEEhhh! *faint down*"

 **Episode 2: A House Divided**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Now I'm done with Episode 1.**

 **I have to go back and write Gladiator Dead, but don't worry. The next episode will come on the next week I hope.**

 **I chose to go save and being with Pete.**

 **Please preview and I'll answer back. :)**

 **I hope you guys are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	11. A House Divided: A Devil of Visitor

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Chris Carver belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

 **Tess Carver belongs to The Writer's Day**

 **Dylan Enheart and Chase Enheart belongs to I heart Lyoko**

* * *

 **Previously on The Walking Dead** **  
**

Axel: "People has become worst, Walt."

* * *

Sarita: "Have you two seen Axel? We haven't seen him for a while and his backpack and his crossbow are gone too."

* * *

Pete: "We found her in the woods with lurkers everywhere. She swears a dog bit her."

Nick: "We got this, don't worry."

Rebecca: Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to ask where she came from?! For all we know she could be working with Carver!"

* * *

Alvin: "So... What do you think?"

Nick: "Was it a lurker bite?"

Carlos: "A bite like that... it could be anything... only one way to find out. We lock her in the shed."

Chris: "What?!"

* * *

Axel: "It's okay, Clem. It's me. Axel."

Clementine: "Axel... W-Where were you?"

Axel: "A lot of things... But I'm here now and everything will be fine..."

* * *

Chris: "What in the world..."

Axel: "Hey, Chris... I guess both of us came back alive from Archer's hell."

Anne: "What!? Chris, do you know this boy?"

Chris: "Axel?!"

Tess: "Nice to meet you again, Axel. It has been a while ago."

* * *

Carlos: "YOU! This isn't over with you and your friend too yet when there's some consequences!"

Axel: "Big trouble, but too small for mine invasions. Pathetic, as you are too."

Carlos: "WHAT?!"

* * *

Chris: "That son of bitch... he just... left her to die while he HAS A CHANCE TO CUT HER ARM OFF!"

Axel: "Fuck... I'm so sorry about what happened to Coleen. I'm really sorry, Chris. If we see that sick bastard again, I got your back. I'll even slaughter him first and leave the rest to you."

Chris: "Thank you, Axel."

* * *

Chris: "You didn't actually answer my question about your 'mysterious' group' last night."

Axel: "I hate to keep this secret from you, but I can't tell. I can say they are not bad guys. But they can be... little stress out because involvement of your problems unless they need to know what's going on before what hit on them."

* * *

Tess: "Nick, Pete, and Clem have been gone for over seven hours! Something's happened to them! We gotta go look for them!"

Chris: "We'll go and look for them by tomorrow."

* * *

 **Episode 2: A House Divided**

 **Chapter 11: A Devil of Visitor**

 **In the lodge.**

 **Dylan's POV**

Ahh... ehh...

I start open my eyes and then moving my arms.

I jolt up slowly and yawned out. I look to the right and Axel's bed was still empty.

Another day and he hasn't come back yet.

Where could have he been gone?

I looking at the view through the window while hearing Chase snorting out who hasn't wake up yet.

Come on... Axel. Hurry and come back to us!

Kenny hasn't talk too much as he never saying some stupid jokes yesterday. He must have been so sad that Axel just left without saying a word, at least 'good-bye' or 'I'll be back soon'. We all are devastated.

Well, let's hope once more again that he will back today. I turned to Chase who still snorting out which my lips formed into evilly smile. Time to wake him up AGAIN!

I then jump up and landed right on him!

* * *

 **In the cabin.**

 **Axel's POV**

AAAHHH!

I opened my eyes from my sleep immediately when I feel something... or SOMEONE HAS JUMPED ON ME!

Until then, I finally manage to jolt up my head to see what's going.

It was Anne who has jumped on me and now she sitting on my laps. She looking at me though her eyes are closed and have a mischievous smile.

I'm getting little annoying by that attitude. Why the hell did she do that to me?!

"Good morning, Axel. Sleep well?" Anne said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chris just standing there and can see he holding a breath of laugh in his mouth.

Did he just let her jump on me?! Is this what he meant about what Anne doing every morning?!

"What are you looking at?" I inquired.

Chris didn't answer back as he just turn around to avoid my gaze.

Ugh, when I get up on my feet, I will-

Suddenly, we saw Tess stormed down the stairs so fast. She looks more worry and desperately than before.

By judging of that expression, it must mean... Clementine, Pete and Nick HASN'T COME BACK YET?!

Dammit! What the hell are they?!

Tess passed us as Chris start follow after her in the kitchen. "Tess! Wait!"

"Is she going to start look after them?" I asked.

"Seems so." Anne said as I noticed she's still sitting on my lap which I'm grumbled out. "And will you please get off of me?!"

I start moving my legs to show her off the couch as she landed on the floor. "OW!" Anne shouted out in pain before she glaring at me as I just shrug and have a slightly smirk.

"Spare your words. Right now, we got one thing to do." I said and get up off the couch as Anne nodded in response to my statement.

* * *

Anne and I entered in the kitchen and saw Tess is going outside, but stopped by Luke who immediately grabbed her arm.

"Tess, hold on a second!" Luke exclaimed, but gained an intense glare from Tess when she turned to him in response.

"My boyfriend, Pete and Clem are still OUT THERE! I have to go and find them!" Tess snap.

"Then I'll go. You stay here. I don't want to get you hurt by going out there like that." Luke reason with her. Tess looked reluctant, but didn't tell a word back.

"I'm going with you." Alvin stepped up as Rebecca looked surprised by her husband. "Alvin, no." She pleaded.

"We'll be alright, Bec. Someone's gotta do something." Alvin said as Luke came back with two rifles for himself and Alvin.

"I'm coming too." I butted in. "No, you stay here. You don't know the local between here and the river. Stay here with Chris and the others, just in case if something goes wrong."

I sighed in defeat. I guess he's right.

"Be careful." Tess warned. "Watch each other." Anne added.

"You got it." Luke said before he and Alvin left the house.

I looked down and thinking about the situation. Something's not right... Chris mentioned they have never seen Carver or any sign of him in many months ago. This place might is safe, but how long? Something tells me that we're gonna have another motel situation...

"Axel?" Chris called me, interrupted me from thinking. I look at him then. "Is everything alright?"

Matter of that question, I don't know...

"Eh, you think Carver could be behind of their disappearing?" I asked which Chris and Anne jumped with surprise by hearing that name of the demon.

"What? What makes you believe that asshole could be back?" Anne said as her face was mixed by anger and fear. "I'm just saying what do you guys thinking about what happened with Clementine, Pete and Nick?"

Chris, Anne and Tess pondered about my words.

Until Tess broke the silence. "I don't know... It might be possible that he's back, but let's not take that as a theory now. It could be walkers or some strangers behind all of this." Tess pointed out.

I slowly nodded in response before I turned to window. Maybe... Maybe...

* * *

 **Tess's POV**

Three hours have passed, and they STILL haven't shown up yet!

Carlos, Rebecca, Anne, and I all sat at the kitchen table while Axel and Chris are playing chess, but I assume the boys are anxious as much as we all are. Sarah is in her and Carlos's room as the doctor doesn't want his daughter worry about the others, yet, if they-

I was interrupted when we saw the back door opened up and it was Clementine who stepped in.

"Clementine!" Anne exclaimed as she stood up fast from her chair. I then hear some footsteps getting closer which it was Axel and Chris whom entered in the kitchen.

"Clem!" Axel exclaimed and rush towards the girl. "Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"Luke's not with you?" Carlos asked. "Where's Alvin?!" Rebecca asked desperately.

"It's been hours! They were looking for you! What happened? Where are they?" Chris asked.

"We were attacked." Clementine replied.

"By who?" Anne asked.

"Walkers..." Clementine said, and then her face fell down sadly as everyone start looking concern at her. What's wrong with her? "Clem, are you okay?" Axel asked concernedly.

"Pete got bit..." Clementine said sadly.

Rebecca and I gasped in shock and horror. "What?!" Rebecca shouted out. "My god..." Carlos mumbled in shock.

Oh god... No! Not Pete!

"Dammit..." Chris mumbled as Anne looked sad about this horrible new. Then, Axel broke up our remain silence. "Look, guys. I'm sorry about Pete, but we can mourn him later. But right now, we need to know what really happened with the others."

I exchange my look immediately. He's right. Nick's still out there, so is Luke and Alvin too.

"Where were you?! Where were you exactly?!" Rebecca demanded which I frowned at her for yelling at Clem like that. "Rebecca, give her some time to breathe!" I scolded.

"Clem, just tell us where were you last time before the lurkers." Chris said in calm terms. "Down by the stream." Clementine answered.

"We gotta go!" Rebecca said and turned to Carlos. "Just hold on a minute-" Carlos said, but the pregnant woman just ignored his words.

"My husband is still out there! GET. THE. GUNS!"

Carlos looked down and reluctantly pondered, until he dashed out of the kitchen to get the guns.

I let a groan of sigh from my mouth. It's about time for me to find my boyfriend!

I turned to Clementine.

"Where's Nick?" I asked worriedly. "I don't know, but I saw he managed to get away from the walkers. I think he's gonna be fine." Clementine said.

But still, it makes me much worry about Nick now. Please be alright, Nick! I don't wanna lose you too! Not after my mom! Not after Pete!

"Luke and Alvin went out looking for you. I told them not to go. Dammit Luke..." Rebecca said with a scowl before she look away from Clementine.

Then, Chris stepped up as he's holding his sais and his glock. "I'm coming too, in case something get fishy out there."

"Me too." Axel insisted. But Chris shook his head. "No, you stays here. We need some muscles here. And..." He trailed off as he and Axel walk a little further away from Rebecca to continue speak so the pregnant woman can't hear them.

Probably because Carlos and Rebecca doesn't trust Axel which it can lead some arguments during in our search.

I think it's probably for the best.

Carlos then came back with three rifles. I took one and we were about to step out the door, but Carlos turned back to Anne and Clementine too.

"Anne, Clementine, can you please watch Sarah?" Carlos requested. "She's just upstairs. Just distract her. And don't tell her ANYTHING. She gets... nervous."

Clementine looked kind of shock as Anne, Chris and I am too that Carlos trust Clementine to look after his daughter.

Does he trust her now?

"You got it." Anne nodded. Clementine looked hesitant at Carlos, but answer back, "I'll take care of her. You can trust me."

"Thank you." Carlos said gratefully. Then he exchange his look while turned to Axel.

"And you. Stay away from my daughter!" Carlos hissed, gained some glares from Chris, Anne and me as Axel crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm surprised that you finally trust Clem, but not me. Isn't because of what happened by the shed? And do I have to recall you what did I said about Sarah?" Axel retorted.

Carlos let a sigh out of his mouth, but keep his glare. "Just stay here and don't open the door for anything. If you ever-"

But Chris interrupted him. "Alright, that's enough, Carlos! He understand!" Chris exclaimed. "Now, can we go or not?"

The doctor was reluctantly to obey Chris's orders, but he sighed and heading out without saying a word.

"We'll be back soon." I said.

"Be careful, guys!" I heard Anne call. I looked over my shoulder. "We always are." I replied before Carlos, Rebecca, Chris, and I ran out of the house.

Hang out, Nick, Luke and Alvin. We're coming for you guys!

* * *

 **Anne's POV**

I sighed when the door slammed shut.

"Well, guess I'm in the charge." I said.

Axel just raised a eyebrow at me in doubtful as Clementine snicker little out.

"Are you a little bit too young to bossing us around here?" Clem joked. Hey, I'm smarter even than some adults!

"Besides, no one who is younger than me do not order me around. How old are you anyway?" Axel asked.

"Isn't really obviously? I'm fourteen. I being fifteen soon than I can ever notice." I replied.

"And I'm seventeen years old. Clem is eleven years old and I assume Sarah is in your's or Chris's age." Axel said. "Between me and Chris, she's fifteen." I said. "Chris's birthday was last month ago."

Axel's eyes widened with surprise as he lightly slap right on his forehead by himself. "Oh yeah. I have forgot that. Well, who cares about our birthdays right now? Unless, if there's any cakes left." He joked little as I and Clem laughing.

"Sorry, we're out of cakes." I said with a snicker before I start walking away for Sarah's room. "Come on, guys. Let's go check with Sarah."

We three went up stairs and turned around the corner to Sarah's door. Axel was little hesitant to go near of Sarah, but he or either I don't care what Carlos saying, especial in invaluable situations when everything gets dangerous.

When Clementine opened the door, I heard Sarah say, "Say cheese!"

There was a flash appeared in a second and Clementine was blinked of it, taking a step back.

"What the heck was that?" Axel asked as he stepped right next to Clem and see what Sarah did.

I looked through the doorway and saw Sarah holding a camera.

"I found this under the house! There was all kinds of old stuff!" Sarah said with a grin in relief. She then aim the camera at Axel and take the picture of him. "Whoa, hey-"

But it was too late as another flash appeared from the camera in a second. Axel then take a step back just like how Clementine did. His vision must be dazzled now. I just shrugged and rolled my eyes with a smile.

Once his vision was readjusted already, Sarah shows the picture of him. "Here, take a look. You looks so cool, but mysterious."

The young hunter just took the photo and look at it.

I saw his looks so kind of gloomy now. Huh? What's wrong with him?

"Axel? Are you okay?" I asked as I brooked his silence which he stops stare at his photo and shove it into his pocket. "Eh, nothing... Just nothing... It just... I looks like my father when he was in my age as I saw photos of him. But..." He trailed off as his face mixed of sad and anger. "I'm just worry about that I will look like my shitty grandfather when I getting older..."

My eyes widened in surprise. His grandfather? Guess they have bad relationship...

"Oh... How... was he?" I asked cautiously.

Axel groaned out, but he calm down while Sarah handed Clementine the camera.

"He was a bit piece of shit anyway. He always given me off like let my third cousins abuse me. He even hit me and Barwolf sometimes too... when we have done something wrong, for him of course. He has actually beaten my father and my uncle, his own sons when they were young. Though of that, my father were still respected his old man and I don't know why, but I don't care either." Axel said as he clenched his hands. "Despite of abusive, I know he wasn't bad at all and still loved me and his other relatives. Even it took a lot of time while someone dying..."

After he was just finished his story about his grandfather, I just looked at him concernedly.

How could a grandfather let his own grandson being abused by other relatives?!

I've never heard something like that before...

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have ask that." I said with a sorry look. "Nah, it's okay. Those days was over for a long time ago." Axel said and look away.

I feel sorry about him as I start grumbled to myself. Dammit, Anne! Why did you bother-

"Where's my dad?"

I froze up when Sarah started to wonder where's her dad now. Oh no...

Either Axel or Clementine don't know how to answer that as they just looking at Sarah little tense.

How and what should we say? One thing for sure, we can't tell her that Pete is... dead, at least not yet.

"Guys? You're scaring me..." Sarah said. We exchanged looks before we turned back to Sarah. "He'll be fine." Clem said. "Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, Carlos is tough, he'll be back soon." I said.

"Yeah, that's right. I mean, he knows what he doing out there." Axel tried to ensured her.

Sarah then turned around and started sniffling.

Great. Just great. Now we made her so worry than before!

"S-sorry, I just need to..." Sarah trailed off when she turned back to us and then crouched down and pulled her knees up to her chest while her face is surrounded by her arms.

I sighed. What can we do for her?

Clementine knelt down and gave her a smile as Sarah then smiled back. Good work, Clem.

"Wanna see what I found?" Sarah asked us before reaching under her bed and pulling out something. "Can you teach me how to use it?"

My eyes widened when I saw what Sarah have in her hand. A gun?! Where the hell did she get that?!

"Eh, Sarah... Where did you get that from?" Axel asked cautiously and can't stop lay his eyes off that gun.

"From under the house." She replied so easily. Axel then sighed and approached her. "Okay, look. Don't tell your dad anything about this thing. You might need to learn how a gun works."

"I won't. I promise." Sarah said firmly.

I'm getting tensed up. Whoa, hold on there...

"Are you really sure?" I asked in disbelief. Axel nodded in response. "She need to know how these things working. It's not gonna harm her or anyone."

I nodded slightly uncertain. Sure, but... If Carlos EVER find this out, he will kill Axel and probably me and Clem for letting that!

"Alright, listen. Remember; it's just a thing."

Sarah sent a questionable glance towards him.

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked as she held up the gun and pretended to aim at something.

"People always saying guns really are dangerous as they're meant to hurt someone. But that doesn't mean to being afraid of it when a gun have no hands of the owner. Other word, this thing doesn't shoot by itself." Axel explained. " As long as you're the one who holding the gun, it won't hurt you."

"Okay, but.. what if someone who has the gun and wanna hurt me?" Sarah asked little nervously.

"Then it's okay to be scared."

"Okay..."

Axel straighten Sarah's arms so how she can held up her gun and aim at someone perfectly.

"The most important thing is when you shoot, you always aim for the head." Axel said.

"Got it, but what if it's a person?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Then you just keep shooting."

I stood to the side and watched at them. Axel's really a good teacher. That reminds me how Chris teach me how to use a gun when he saved back there in those first months.

Sarah start aimed the gun in front of her, then turned around and say, "What should I shoot?" Sarah accidentally aimed it at Clem's head.

My eyes widened.

HOLY CRAP!

"Don't do that!" Clementine cried ducking down as Axel immediately put the gun down from aiming at the girl. "Don't aim it when there's some people around of you who doesn't ever wanna hurt you." Axel hissed lightly.

Sarah's eyes widened and she lowered the gun. "S-sorry! Sorry..." She apologized nervously and somehow scared by Axel now.

I let a sigh out of my mouth. "Axel..." I said with a warning tone. I know Sarah was kind of eager, but she's still rookie in this situation and Axel needs to be easy of her, especially when she has anxiety disorder.

Axel sighed in shame for being little hard at Sarah.

"Look, sorry for being hard. But listen; when you holding a gun and there's no threats close to you, just have it lowered down in case if you pulled the trigger accidentally. Little forward, but lower. Remember that?" Axel said logically.

"Okay, I will." Sarah nodded and then turned around to the window.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Clem and I stepped up to her and Axel. Glad that thing was empty... though Axel and Clem didn't really knew that.

"Maybe I could practice outside?" Sarah wondered.

"Now hold on-" Axel objected, but interrupted by Sarah when she spotted at something through the window. "Hey, Luke's back!" She said happily.

"What? Now already?" Axel said in shock.

I walked over to the window and peered through it. I rose an eyebrow as I saw a shadow figure approach the cabin.

But I can't tell that it was Luke...

"Was it really Luke?" Axel asked.

"I don't know... Let's go and find-" But I was interrupted when we saw Sarah went downstairs immediately. We three quickly followed her.

* * *

 **Axel's POV**

When we came down to the living room, I saw the person passed a window. The person look like a man and has grey hair.

But Luke isn't grey...

Who the hell was that guy?

I being on guard now. Then we found Sarah who hiding in the living room and looked nervous. "That's not Luke." She said as someone knocked on the front door.

Figures...

Sarah then take a look at the door before she looking back at us. "Clem, I think I know him..." Sarah whimpered. "He can't see me. You have to make him go away, please!"

I leaned out of the living to look at the door. Darn, can't see his face completely!

Then we heard a voice which it makes me perked up and Anne froze up.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" The man called as he knocking the door even louder.

My eyes widened with the surprise. That... That voice... I haven't meet other people with that scratchy, deep voice like from a thomb than one person that I was thinking about...

I noticed Anne clenched her fist tightly. By judging that, she recognized that voice too.

"You don't think what I think who it is?" I asked while keep my eyes at the door. Anne nodded reluctantly. "I hate to say this, but yeah..." She hissed.

I growled out. Hate this idea... But it's the best one to make sure that he will not realized Chris, Anne, Sarah and the others are living here...

"Clem, open the door and then talk with him. Just don't do anything stupid for him and make sure he won't find Anne, Sarah or me either." I ordered.

Anne looked shock and disbelief at me. "Are you crazy?! You just gonna let her do this like open for that monster?!" She hissed.

"He will either coming in no matter what it takes. You don't assume that he has a gun so he can simply shot the lock off?" I retort logically.

Anne just looked down and have a dislike expression. Then she look at me.

"I warning you, Carlos isn't gonna like this. NOT ONE BIT." Anne said so hasty.

I shrugged and rolled my eyes. Who can gives him two shit when there's a dangerous man right behind of the door?

"I know, but he should realize that this house has an crappy protection for people and at least a herd of-" But interrupted when the man start banging the door more harder. I sighed before go back in this little argument. "Look, I don't like this either, but it's the only way that he won't get any suspicions of this house."

Until then, Anne sighed in defeat though she don't like this. But she finally have realized that Carver doesn't know that she and her people are living here.

"But why can't you go with me, Axel?" Clem asked and looked little anxious. I look at her sadly. I don't wanna put her in danger, but if I go with her and Carver will see me, he'll recognized me as an old friend of Chris.

Either way, I can't tell her why which it would tell her that Carver is father of Tess, Emily, Chris and Cath... It's just up to them to tell her that secret.

"There's no time, Clem. Go and open the door. If there's something goes wrong, I will come out and protect you." I ensured her.

She then nodded and walked over to the door to open the door for that guy.

"Come on, Sarah. We gotta hide." Anne whispered to her as the nervous teenager slightly nodded and then we start sneak around the corner to hide.

Clementine walk onto the door and opened it for _him_...

"Oh, hello there." He greeted.

"Hello..." Clem said uncertainly.

"How are you?"

"Okay, how about you?" She replied. "Just fine, thank you. My family and I are set up a ways down the river. I'm kinda surprised we've haven't run into each other yet. What's your name?" The 'stranger' explained to her about his 'story', but I don't think Clem wouldn't buy that as neither I, Anne or Sarah do.

I groaned inside of me. It is really him... Carver!

Anne clenched her hands tightly as I give her a stern look to calm down and don't make any moves.

Unless if that guy will going to do something horrible...

"I'm... Carley..." I heard Clem lied as my eyes widened by hearing that name of a old friend back in our original group.

Carley... Never talk or thought about her a long time...

"Carley? That's a sweet name." Carver remarked.

I narrows my eyes and lower my head down as Anne got a questionable glance and looking at me while Sarah still looked freaked out by our 'visitor'.

But I shrugged those memories of the formerly reporter off my head.

"You mind if I come in, Carley?"

Dammit! He's coming in!

We three hiding behind the couch and then crouched down while we still listening the talk between Clem and Carver.

"Would you please leave?" Clem asked cautiously.

Be careful what you saying, Clem...

But luckily, Carver didn't bother her protest and start examine around.

"This is a nice place." Carver commented. "Is there anybody else around?"

"Just me... my brother and dad." Clementine said, lied on the last part.

"Where are they?"

"Out."

"Really? What's your dad's name?"

"Ed."

"A strong name. I like him already. And your brother's name?"

"Chidike."

"Oh-ho, another strong name, like a fighter. A rare one, but strong." Carver commented impressively.

I rolled my eyes. He IS a strong person. Like I doubt that Chris and I could barely defeat Chi in a combat fight if that's going to happen.

"Yeah, he is strong just like dad." Clem confirmed.

"I bet he is." Carver said. "Well, I'll cut to the chase; I'm out looking for my people, eleven of them to be exact. They've been gone a long time, and... I'm worried they might've gotten lost. Maybe you've seen them?" Carver asked with fake sad tone.

Anne clenched her fist even more tightly than before, I lay my hand on her shoulder to say calm down. I am frustration too and wanna kill him now, but who knows he has some back-up men outside in case something ever happen to their leader.

"Couple of farm boys and an old man with a temper sister of his... Spanish guy and his daughter. Quiet girl, a bit taller than you. A big, black guy, about this size... A pretty little pregnant lady. A girl with caramel brown hair, pretty smart... and another teenager girl, wearing a bandanna over her eye... Funny one, usually wears this black flannel shirt... and finally, a muscular boy, blood red eyes, wears sunglasses to hide them." Carver described for Clem.

I can say she's perked up now, but still keep it in her mind.

"That's a lot of people to lose." Clem remarked.

"Tell me about it. This whole damn thing's a pain in the ass." Carver stated.

Anne and I take a peek and saw Carver who then stepped in the kitchen as Clem followed after him.

"Come on!" Anne whispered as she led Sarah and me back up to Spanish girl's room. I carefully closed the door after.

Alright, alright... Now what? He's probably gonna search in this room too!

Then I look around for a hiding spot as Anne did the same. I found wardrobe, but it looks like it's too small for three persons.

But it seems like Anne has already found her own hiding spot.

"Sarah, under the bed. NOW." Anne ordered to the nervous teenager who just do what the bandana girl say. "I'll hide in the wardrobe." I said as Anne nodded before she followed Sarah under the bed.

I opened the wardrobe and fit into it. I closed it after.

While we hiding, we still can hear the 'chat' down there.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Carver said. I'm getting curious and wonder about what's that bastard is doing now. "A black crossbow. Green bolts. Looks good."

My eyes widened. He found my crossbow... but that's okay, that won't give him-

"Well, I'll be damned. It has 'A. D.' on its helve."

I jumped little with surprise and almost dropped my jaws in horror.

What...! ... Oh no... fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! The initials! I forgot them!

Dammit! He knows that I used crossbow to go hunt in seasons! Who knows if he...

I gritted my teeth as I silently grumbled to myself.

"My brother and dad tried use it to hunt some animals, but non of them are good with it." Clem tried to make up for Carver.

But I'm sure about it...

"Really? But I probably know who might be are good with this one..." Carver said with a delighted tone in his voice which I'm intense up.

GREAT! NOW HE PROBABLY KNOWS THAT I'M ALIVE AND LIVING HERE!

I heard footsteps, then a door opened.

He's in someone's bedroom now.

"Huh, I knew someone who had a guitar."

I perked up when I already realized that he's in Anne's room.

Shit! Now he knows that Anne is here too, at least Chris and Tess too of course!

"Dad found that when we first came here. I've been trying to play it..." Clem said.

"Looks just like the one that girl had..."

"That's weird..." Clem said.

"Yeah... it is..."

A while then, the footsteps grew louder until they reached the door. The door opened up and I saw Carver step in as I have little cranking open enough so I can see and he can't notice me.

I see he has a revolver in his hand.

"I told you, nobody is here." Clem retort.

"Seems that way..." Carver muttered. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be rude. Just couldn't leave you here with a good conscience if someone was pokin' around, right?" He then pulled his revolver back in his holster.

"Sure..."

Phew, that was SO fucking close!

Carver was going to walk away from the room, but something has stopped him when he looking down at the floor.

I raised an eyebrow. Huh? What the hell is he doing?

His lips formed into a smirk and pick something up from the floor.

Oh no...!

THE PHOTO OF SARAH!

He walked over and stand right in front of Clem.

"Who is this?" Carver asked, showing the photo of Sarah to Clem.

"Must be someone who lived here." She lied. "Before we three arrived here, but no one was here when we found this place."

They were silent in a moment as I wonder what's gonna be next.

Until then, Carver broke the silence.

"You have no idea who these people are, do you?" He asked suspiciously.

I growled while clenched my fists so tightly. He figured out...!

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clem replied.

"When you met 'em, how much did they trust you?" Carver asked.

"What's your point?"

"If people don't trust you, how can you trust them?" Carver corrected his previous question.

They were silent again just in a couple seconds.

"Well, I think I've troubled you long enough." Carver said as he stepped out and heading downstairs, finally decided to leave the cabin now. "I can let myself out."

"Wait! Who are you?" Clem called out.

"You have a real good day now." I heard Carver said as he left the cabin.

Once after he closed the door after, I getting out of the wardrobe as Anne crawling out from under the bed, followed by Sarah. I walked over to Clem.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?" I asked as Clem shook her head in response.

"I-Is he gone?" Sarah asked.

We two entered back in the room to talk with her and Anne.

"Yeah, for now at least." Anne said as she looked seethed up.

We all four standing by the window to look outside in case if Carver will coming, but seems calm out there. Well, not realistic...

"Chris and Tess are NOT gonna be happy when they hear this…" Anne stated and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No shit." I slightly nodded and crossed my arms too while watching through the window.

"W-what if he comes back?" Sarah asked nervously, gaining our attentions.

We then getting intense up as each of us wonder where are Chris and the others while there's a possible that Carver will come back with his people before them...

"Now you mentioned it..." I muttered.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Letter Hacks:**

 **Chidike means 'the strength of god' in African. Destiny Kid giving that name to his OC and Clementine's older brother after he saw Lee's physical strength. XD**

 **It will be a really tension little later in this episode...**

* * *

 ** _Please preview and I will answer back._ :)**

 **I hope you guys are enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	12. A House Divided: Departure

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Chris Carver belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

 **Tess Carver belongs to The Writer's Day**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Departure**

 **Axel's POV**

I'm standing and have my back leaned against the wall while Anne paced around the living room. Clem and Sarah are sitting together on the couch. We all waiting for the others, but no any of them hasn't come back yet. It has almost been two hours since Carver showed up in the cabin.

Though he didn't found me, Anne or Sarah, he found some of our artifacts like my crossbow with my initials name and Anne's guitar, and saw the picture of Sarah. HE KNOWS WE ARE HERE!

Seriously, Chris?! Why taking you and the others that long?!

I huffed out. We can't stay here forever. Who knows Carver will coming back with his men, with the guns... And we four of us can't fight back...

By that imagination, it made me leaned back from the wall as the girls start looking at me wonderingly.

"We have to go out and find the others." I said as Clem standing up and nodded in response as she's agree with me. "I agree." Anne said.

"But we can't go outside!" Sarah reminded.

"Well, we can't stay here either as longer as we could. Who knows if Carver will coming back with armed men?" I said as Sarah looked nervous for bringing up Carver in this though she have that thought earlier after that bastard left the cabin.

Before anyone could talk and plan out, we heard the back door has opened up. Shit! I gesture to Clem immediately for give me back my gun. She's rush towards me and handed my eagle desert for me. I snatch it and get to the kitchen careful.

When I entered in the kitchen, it was Chris, Luke and the others who finally came back to the cabin.

Phew, at last...

I huffed out and pull my gun back into my holster.

"Axel!" Chris exclaimed.

After he shout out, the girls entered in the kitchen when they already found out it was our friends who came back.

"Sarah!" Carlos exclaimed as Sarah ran up to her father and hugged him.

We the saw Nick who looked... little dizzy or something... Is he okay?

"You guys found Nick." Anne said in relief. "Yeah, we found him in a shelter. And-" But Luke was interrupted when Nick step aside of him. He looked so worry and desperate. I think I know why...

"Clementine, you know where Pete is? Come on, let's go!" Nick said so hasty as I looked strange at him.

And Clem just looked down sadly as Anne did the same thing.

"Pete got bit." I said as Nick widened his eyes in shock. "What? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Nick inquired and looked angry at me.

Didn't Chris or anyone have told Nick that Pete's bitten?

"Nick!" Tess exclaimed as Nick look at his girlfriend. Then Tess exchange her look into a sad one. "It's true... Clem told us about what really happened at the river..."

"No! No, no, no! It can't be..." Nick cried out and refuse to believe that his uncle is dead. "It's true, Nick. I was with him..."

Nick looked angry at Clem, but he then exchanged his look and sighed out.

Everyone looked sad about Nick now. I feel sympathy of him for the first time. It reminds me how I lose uncle Merle...

I sighed and shook my head to stop remember that horrible night when I learned about Merle's death. About how he was killed in a war, but not by an enemy... by one of his comrades...

"I'm sorry about your uncle, man. I might know not much about Pete, but I'm sure he was a great uncle, better than my own uncle was." I said remorsefully.

"Whatever..." Nick muttered sadly and just walked away to have his own space.

"Just give him a moment. He's in the dark place now..." Tess said to me as I nodded. "I know. I know how it feels to lose an uncle." I nodded.

"Anyway, is everything alright here?" Chris asked.

"A man was here..." Sarah said after she separated from Carlos and looked down when I was gonna answer back.

"What?!" Carlos exclaimed in shock.

"What did she say?!" Tess inquired as her fists are clenched tightly.

"Someone came to the cabin." Sarah blurted out.

"What?" Rebecca exclaimed in shock.

"Clementine talked to him."

"And you just opened the door for him?!" Rebecca inquired to Clem with a scowl.

"Rebecca, back the fuck off!" Anne snap in defend of Clem. The pregnant woman glare at Anne back. "Back off?! Don't tell me to back off! You back off!" She shot back.

I grumbled over the nerve of that woman.

"He was coming in either way. I already assume that he had a gun which he really did have one. So I told Clem to open the door and talk with him in her calm terms while the rest of us hiding somewhere." I explained.

Most of us was shock over what I did for letting a little girl doing a risky job, but then I notice Carlos looks mad now of something more than that...

"You son of bitch!" Carlos exclaimed as everyone looked surprise by the doctor's outburst. Sarah, on the other hand, looked more than that; she's scared by her own father now.

"YOU PUTTED MY DAUGHTER IN DANGER FOR THE LAST TIME!" Carlos bellowed and make a rush towards me.

Oh, come-

He quickly showed me against the wall and then have his face with a searing glare in front of my own, but I didn't make a flinch.

I'm getting seethed up while the others looked intense at the doctor.

"Dad!" Sarah cried out in horror.

"Carlos! Knock the fuck off!" Chris demanded, but the doctor just ignored him and still glaring at me.

"Whoa! Carlos! Take it easy...!" Luke exclaimed with his wide-eyes in fear.

"No! Leave him alone!" Clem pleaded.

But Carlos doesn't care Clem or her words either.

"He put my daughter in danger! He will never get away-" But he was interrupted when I saw Chris came right straight to us and send a punch at the doctor's arm. He yelped out as he lose his grip on me. I then passed Chris through and grabbed Carlos by his cape and hit with my knell right in his torso.

"Argh... Ow..." Carlos cried out in pain as he stumbled back to aside of Sarah while clutched at his torso with hands.

I let a groan-sigh and send a glare towards the doctor.

Everyone looked shock and some of them are horrified for what I and Chris just did, but I didn't care and keep my eyes at the doctor.

Bastard... He can't even calm down, especially when Carver is in the picture though I or Sarah didn't mentioned his name yet.

Then Chris looked at me with some kind of disappointment look.

"You let a ten years old girl to open the door for a stranger like that?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"I'm eleven." Clem said as Chris look at her with a sheepishly look while some of others smirked little over that. "Oh, eh sorry." He apologized as he's scratching at his neck before looking at me and waiting for my answer.

"Like I said, he had a gun. He would have come in either way like shoot off the lock or at least busted the door down and then rampaged into the house." I said as Chris understand what I mean and then look at the doctor who huffed out and leaned his face at us with a glare.

"Are you done?" Chris asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm done when he learned some few things that he doesn't understand like 'don't open the door for anyone'!" Carlos snap and shot a glare towards me.

I shook my head in annoyance.

"Well I do. But there's something you need to understand about this place; It has a crappy protection! Do you think the trees surrounded this cabin is a goddamn hedge?! At least there are no fortress here to begin with!" I shot back as Carlos seethed up in every word from my mouth.

"And besides, lock the door and not letting him in would give him some suspicions about this house." I retort.

"What?" Chris asked.

Carlos still glare at me. "What suspicions?" He inquired, but then somehow his look exchanged into a nervous one. "Wait, did she say his name? Did he say what his name was?" Carlos asked desperately.

Chris looked now angry as he clenched his hands. "I know EXACTLY who it was!" He snarled.

"Maybe it wasn't him?" Rebecca suggested, probably refusing to believe it was the person what Chris and I meant.

"You know damn well who it was." Alvin growled as his voice is lanced by the anger.

More than anyone of us here...

The pregnant woman just crossed her arms and looking at Clem. "Did he say his name?" She demanded.

Clem looked so annoying now.

"Why do you care so much?" Clem answered with a perplexed stare to Rebecca.

The pregnant looked shock by that answer from her. "Excuse me?" She inquired and then formed a scowl aimed at Clem.

I widened my eyes with surprise and stare at Clem. Never thought she has that kind of attitude, but I can't blame her. She has been so inquisitive since when Carver showed up and everyone was intense up about that monster. I haven't either told Clem about my group, at least Kenny is alive.

But I shook my head and butted back in the argument.

"You wanna have the answer? Unfortunately it was Carver..." I groaned.

"Wait? Are you sure it was Carver?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I haven't saw his face, but I already recognized the voice of his before Clem opened the door for him." I explained. "Deep, kind of scratchy. Hasn't change a bit since the last time I meet him for three or four years ago."

"That's definitely him!" Anne yelled. "He even described of us for Clementine about the people he was looking for, including Tess, Chris and me TOO!"

Tess then slammed her fist down on the counter, harder than I did the same in yesterday. "DAMN IT!"

I saw Chris roared out and was going punch right at the wall right, but I caught his fast and hold it so hard.

"Easy, bro. I know you and your sister are upset, but let's figure out a plan. Meanwhile, spare your anger for that son of bitch later." I said sternly as Chris start calm down slowly.

"Yeah... you're right." Chris panted out.

"You're not gonna hurt Axel or anyone, are you?" Sarah asked her father, reminded how the stupid doctor were almost going to hurt me before Chris stopped him.

"Of course he won't, Sarah. Your dad's the nicest man I know. He just... stressed out that he was just worry about you. Right?" Luke shot a disappointing glare towards Carlos for attacking me as the doctor just crossed his arms over his chest and shot a look back in response.

Then, the doctor sighed in defeat and placed a hand on Sarah's back.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, sweetie. I was just worry about you." Carlos said remorsefully. "But you know Carver and his people are bad humans. They will do or say anything to hurt us..."

"What do you think? Did it seem like he was coming back?" Luke asked to Clem, Anne and me.

"HE BETTER NOT!" Chris bellowed.

"Definitely..." Anne grumbled. I crossed my arms. "He has observed almost whole of this place, so yeah..." I pointed out.

Sarah pulled out the photo of her. "He saw a picture of me..."

"A picture?! What were you doing taking pictures?!" Carlos asked angrily, snatching the picture from her before turning to Anne. "And you let her do this?!"

Anne jumped up by being blamed for this another bullshit with that stupid doctor.

"Hold on there! How the fuck was I supposed to know Carver would show up?!" Anne exclaimed and glare at Carlos.

"Carlos, Anne! Both of you calm down. Alright, you're scaring Sarah." Luke said.

Clem then stepped in. "It's my fault. I took the picture."

Sarah's eyes widened. "No! I asked her! It's MY fault!" She said, taking the blame.

Carlos sighed in annoyance. "Sarah...?"

I shook my head so annoying that I can't hear this crappy blame anymore.

"Hey, don't put that tone on your daughter or my friends either! You're the one who told Clem and Anne to look after Sarah and make sure she won't get being nervous. As what you said; distract her." I said mockingly.

Sarah's eyes widened again and look at her father in disbelief. "Distract?" She shouted out.

"Sarah, I... eh..." Carlos trailed off as he doesn't know how to explain with this to his daughter and looked so ashamed now.

As for that, Sarah looked down with disappointing face. "So I'm just an idiot?" She mumbled and then say another that it's intended for Anne and Clem. "I though we were friends..."

"Of course we're friends, Sarah. What your dad trying to say that we don't want you to worry about anything, and everything is alright now." Anne encouraged Sarah as the nervous teenager smile at her.

Carlos then shook his shamefully thoughts off his head and then look at the group.

"He was scouting. We got lucky. He wasn't expecting to find us. Clementine must have surprised him. If she hadn't been there... Well, he was too smart to stick around, but he'll be back with the rest. We don't have much time." Carlos pointed out.

My eyes widened in surprise. Wait, hold on?! They just wanna go to anywhere from an crazy madman who chasing after us like we're his preys?!

"Hey, hey, slow down there." I said, gaining everyone's attentions. "We can't just running on our way like that."

"We don't have any choices than leaving the cabin. That's it." Carlos said firmly.

"Why not try to fight back then?" I suggested as all eyes widened and starring at me in shock. Huh? What?

"You saying we supposed to risking our lives at a radical situation?!" Carlos snarled with a scowl and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, are you crazy?" Rebecca agreed.

"No. I'd say that you guys are about leaving. I mean, I want you guys need to face the facts that leaving the house and go out there is risky too." I retort. "We go out there, Carver won't be just one problem. We will deal with the walkers on our hiking. At least some crazy people... It's only getting worse everytime out there."

But it seem like my words didn't affect well on everyone though some of them have pondered about it.

"Look, we'll figure out that later. Right now, we're still leaving this place." Luke spoke up as the rest of us nodded except me.

I frowned down and shook my head with a scowl.

Alvin by the way, just stormed away from the kitchen as he looked angry. He's probably angry about whatever happened back at Carver's camp. Rebecca followed after him concernedly. "Alvin, wait!"

It seems like he wanna fight back too though this stocky man has morals.

"Look, Axel, I know how you feeling, but it's the only chance we have now." Chris spoke to me, but it didn't help me well. Chris turned back to Luke and Carlos. "By the way, Axel got a point there. Go out there with no plans will draining our resources which it will slow us down and Carver will get us faster than any of us will noticed."

"I know, I know, Chris... I know." Luke responded sadly, admitted that Chris has right.

"So where are we going anyway?" Anne asked.

"I don't know. To the mountains I think." Carlos said before he turned around and talk with his daughter.

I perked up. Wait, what? To the mountains?! But that's...

"What mountains?" Anne asked. "Somewhere on the north." Luke replied.

My eyes widened in shock. ON THE NORTH?! BUT THAT'S WHERE MY GROUP ARE!

I clenched my fists and looked down. Shit, shit, SHIT! If this group will hit my own group on their trip, Kenny and the others will be involve into this with no reason! Although of that... Carver saw my crossbow with initials name. He knows that I'm with Chris and the others!

My biggest question is; why do we have to leave?! I know there are a lot of facts about why; Rebecca's going to have baby soon, Carlos have a daughter who barely hasn't any survival experiences. And Nick... well, he's in the state. I doubt that he could be useful in that situation. However, make our escape out there might going to help, but not for long...

"Who is this guy?"

I stop thinking and look at Clementine.

I sighed. She needs to know...

Before I could answer to her, Chris start snarling out. "You wanna know who he is? He's the piece of shit that killed my step-mother!" Chris exclaimed as he walked out of the kitchen, as his older sister follow after him.

After the half-siblings left, I stepped right in front of Clem.

"Look, Clem, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but that guy was William Carver and he is a dangerous man. All I know he's the leader of a camp." I explained.

"He is VERY smart... These guys were lucky to escape." Anne said and crossing her arms. "After that, Chris, Tess and I left his camp and found the others."

"Why is he after you guys?" Clem asked.

Anne was hesitant to tell her the truth. Me too, but I sighed in defeat and crouched down to her level.

"It's complicated, Clem. But, that guy is... Tess's and Chris's father. Same as Emily's and Cath's too." I confirmed as Clem widened her eyes in shock that she just meet a man who turned to be the father of her best friend, Cath.

I stand up on my legs and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Clem and the rest of group in the kitchen.

* * *

I paced around the living room to pondered about the present situation. Chris and the others grabs their gear and prepare to leave this place.

Should I tell them that I'm from a group at the mountains? I don't mind that, but it might cost someone's life...

Couldn't help, but rubbed my forehead tightly! Aaarghhh... What the hell am I gonna do?!

There is no other way to keep the secret. Luke and the group have lucky to decide the mountains...

"Axel?" I heard Chris called to me as I turned around to face him. He looked calm down now, but I can still say that he's still seethed up cause the arrival of Carver. "Are you okay?"

I sighed and looked down at the floor while formed a scowl on my face.

"Are you guys really serious about to escape?" I asked as Chris sighed. "Look, I don't like this either, but we can't fight back. That bastard might be a sick guy, but he's fucking too smart and have big automatic guns." He said.

"So? Have you forgot how we deal with Archer back in Atlanta?" I reminded the incident back in Atlanta.

"Yeah, but then, what happened with... you know..." Chris trailed off as he could't or don't wanna finish his sentence.

But I already realized what he mean as I lost my scowl and exchange into a sad one.

Emma... Charles...

When I start remember about them, a tear came out of my eye as I quickly tossed it away from my face.

"This is... This is different... We're not in a damn city, but a forest." I said.

"No matters where we are, it's about who or what we dealing with." Chris said. "Now Carver knows that Clem and probably you too are here, you'll be safer with us."

"No offense, Chris, but that sounds 'safer' with some people who chased by a madman." I added.

Chris rolled his eyes. "What about your people? I think you should tell me and then the others about them."

"Don't really need to... cause we're already heading for them." I said lowly as Chris looked confused now. "What? What do you mean 'we're already heading for them?" Chris asked.

I take a deep breath and then sighed it out. Here we go...

"Those mountains that Carlos mentioned about it earlier, it's there where I came from..." I admitted as Chris jumped with surprise and his eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" Chris exclaimed as I raised up my head to say quiet. He closed his mouth immediately and just look at me. "Seriously?"

I nodded to confirm.

"Whoa, what a fluke Luke and Carlos got there at their map about leaving." Chris scoffed as I rolled my eyes.

Yeah... for real...

"But wait a minute? Then why do you refuse to escape while going back to your home?" Chris asked.

"That's another reason; because I don't wanna get my people involve into this. If I bring you guys there and Carver will tracking us, who knows what's gonna happened to me and my friends as we're not part of his list of people that he was after." I explained.

Chris sighed as he realized that I was right.

"You got a point there, Axel. I know you do, but you and Clementine already involve in this shit, which I'm sure your people will bother and care about you, don't they?" Chris retort.

I looked down. Of course they would. Dylan. Chase. Kenny. Sarita. Even Walter and Matthew too.

And Kenny would bother about Clem. I don't know about what Dylan and Chase would say, but I'm sure they're helpful. Or otherwise, once Chidike found us, he'd probably put their noses around their necks if they didn't help his little sister when they have a chance to do it... ugh, I don't even wanna imaging of that happen...

"Your right. But still, they're not gonna be happy about this..." I added.

"Non of us either. So beat it, okay?" Chris said. "We might will figure out a plan to fight back if your people are willing to help us."

"What about Cath?" I asked as Chris looked speechless for bringing up his little sister who still are at Carver's camp. "Let's figure out later, okay? If your place might be safe enough, we maybe make out a plan then. I wanna bring Cath from the snarling bastard to my father, but we gotta focus on ourselves right now." Chris pointed out.

I pondered out. He's right. We can't go to Carver's camp while the monster chasing after us.

Then Chris start walked over to me and carry a bag of his.

"Hey... I... I have something you might wanna have." Chris said cautiously. He put his bag on the floor and having his hands inside of it.

I'm wonder what's he got for me.

"Last year, me and my family went back to Georgia... Our old home... I convinced Carver so many times until I won with Coleen's and Tess's supports to stay at your old house on the way."

Chris pulled out something from his pack as I feel I getting little nervous of something, but can't understand why.

"These are all I found. Still looks good..." He handed over some pictures for me. I take those pictures and look at them.

My eyes widened in a couple seconds before they narrows down.

Oh god...

The first picture was my mother on it with me and... Davie. And the second... My hands start shaking little, but make sure that Chris will not notice.

Emma... Charles...

I closed my eyes and then a tear appear from my eye as I immediately give those pictures back to Chris.

"No..." I lowly said and look away from Chris.

Chris looked confused and sympathy at me as he wasn't expected that I didn't wanna have those pictures...

I don't wanna see their faces... not after what happened with them back in Atlanta...

"Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"I said no..." I repeated and look at Chris with a serious face. "Okay... I'm sorry if I really hurt you. I know it feels so hard, but I just wanna know if you wanna see them in your eyes instead in your head, memories..." Chris said and feel so guilty.

"Can we just... go to the others and tell about my own group once when we're outside? I just need a little while to think." I insisted.

Chris nodded in response before we heading back into the kitchen as the rest of group has already packed their stuff and ready to leave this cabin.

When we entered in the kitchen, Luke look around and see all of us is ready.

"Alright, let's head out." Luke said.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I chose to blame anyone (Carlos).**

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	13. A House Divided: We're Not Alone

**I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters**

 **I own Axel Dixon**

 **Chris Carver belongs to Chris Rudy**

 **Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace**

 **Tess Carver belongs to The Writer's Day**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: We're not alone**

 **Axel's POV**

We all walking down a path somewhere in the forest.

Before we could get to the north as fast as we can, Nick desperately convinced Luke and the others to find Pete though the old man might be dead, but there is possible he could have a little time left to breath in these air.

Clementine and Luke leading us to where she saw Pete last time. I was right behind them.

I'm still thinking how I gonna explain to the group.

"Now, you said it was just up here?" Luke asked as Clem nodded. "Yeah, just a little ways." She replied.

Rebecca then walked to me and Clem with a remorsefully look. "Hey, Clem. Axel. I'm so sorry if I give you two some shit back there. I'm just... probably out of control of pregnancy." She apologized as I look hesitant at her, but I shrugged.

"So you finally feel sympathy on us just because we're not working for a psychopath like Carver?" I spook up. "Hey, it wasn't easy. I'm just-" Rebecca hasty said, but I interrupted her.

"I get it. You're forgiven. Just stop treating me or anyone like we are bunch of bad guys." I said, accepting the apology.

"Yeah, it's okay. I can handle it." Clem said with a calm look as Rebecca smile at her.

"Thank you." Rebecca said, and then her smile fell down. "I wish Cath was here. She always been so nice. I'm glad that Sarah found a friend that she could play with. Until one day, Carlos forbidden her to being around with Cath. I obliviously didn't know why until I heard your conversation with Carlos for a couple nights ago. I also agree that Sarah sometime needs to learn how to protect herself."

"Glad that you're understand with me and Cath of course." I agreed.

"Yeah. I... I just don't know why Cath didn't come with her half-siblings and Anne..." Rebecca looked sad.

I looked down and pondered about that thought.

But I was stopped thinking when I noticed that Clem strayed from the path.

"Clem?" Rebecca called to her, but the little girl didn't respond and keep walk. "Clementine?" Tess called her, but no affect.

We start follow after her, into the woods. After passing trees, we finding a red truck and there was some dead walkers on the ground.

Clementine stopped and standing front of the truck.

The back doors of the truck is little crack open.

"There. That's where we were." Clem said as Nick stepping to aside of Clem and then darted to open the back doors. "Nick, wait!" Tess shouted out.

But Nick just opened the doors. When he did it, Pete was no there inside of the truck.

"He's not in there!" Nick exclaimed, getting worry about his uncle.

"This was the last place I saw him." Clementine said.

"Where could he be?" Anne wondered. "Look around. I doubt that he can run away from this place with his currently shape." I said as I, Chris and some others start look around of this area.

"Yeah. He can't be that far from here." Chris agreed.

Except the truck, all what we see is just some corpses, but someone has finished them before we arrived here.

Was it Pete...?

Then Clementine went to other side of the trunk from us as Nick and some of us follow her again.

When we turned the corner, we found Pete's corpse. His guts are gutted out.

"Oh god..." Chris muttered in shock.

Anne placed her hands on the mouth and looked horrified over Pete's fate. Nick look devastated more than anyone as Tess comfort him through placing her hand on his shoulder.

I then walked over to Pete's corpse while giving a sympathetic glance. I standing right beside of it and crouched down to examine the body.

"Wh-What happened?" Nick desperately asked to Clem who looked sad at Pete's corpse.

"He's been shot." I said, found a bullet-hole on his forehead.

Everyone except Nick widened their eyes in surprise.

"What?" Chris hissed.

"But he didn't have a gun." Clem spoke up as we getting be on guard now. "Wait, you think it was-" Anne were going to tell, but I interrupted her.

"Ssshh. You hear that?" I said and listening something.

"Hear what?" Luke asked as he, Chris, Clem and Anne trying to listen what I 'hear'.

"Nothing... Absolutely nothing."

No sound of anything, not even from walkers either. Sounds like Carver and his people has been here before, but it's too difficult to confirmed it right now.

"Don't tell that..." Chris trailed off and drew up his gun from the holster. "We're not alone."

I held my crossbow in case. "Yeah, and at least, we're being watched." I said.

"Watched? Seriously, what can be worse now?" Anne added up as I look at her and pondered about what she just said.

Until Carlos broke the remain silence. "We have to go. This place would be a deathtrap later."

I sighed. He's right, there's nothing we can do from here...

"You're right. Let's hit back on the road." Chris said as everyone start go back to the path except Nick and Tess who still standing and starring devastated at Pete's corpse.

"I'm so sorry, Nick." Tess sympathetically said as she hugged him and in the response from him, he hugged her back.

We are back down on the path and were going to continue our trip, well... for me, heading back to my place where my group are at...

But I stop waking and take a deep breath in my mouth. I think it's time to tell them...

The only one who noticed that I stopped was Anne as she stop walking and look at me.

"Axel? Are you alright?" She asked as I look at her and the rest of group.

Chris take a look at me that he's trying to tell me to go on.

I sighed out.

"Guys." I called to everyone as they stop walking and turned in the direction of me. Nick by the way, still looked too sad for paying his attention of me. But I can't blame him for that.

"What is it, Axel?" Clem asked.

"Is there something you wanna tell?" Tess asked curiously.

Here we go... Better anyone of us don't freak out.

"I am from a group where they living at those mountains." I simply said as everyone including Nick too looked shock at me except Chris who already knew about my group. "The same mountains where we going to."

"What?" Luke said with surprise. "Excuse me?" Rebecca exclaimed and formed a scowl on her face.

"Really? At those mountains?" Anne asked. "But why didn't you told us that earlier?"

"That's because he just wanna leading to us a trap." Everyone look at Carlos who just glare towards me. "I told you guys that we can't trust him! He tried leading us into a deathtrap!" He accusing me as I give him a coldly glare.

I gritted my teeth of the anger inside of my mouth.

That guy needs to shut the hell his mouth...!

"I had reasons why I kept this secret in my mind, asshole!" I exclaimed back to that stupid nutcase before I turned to the others. "The first one was that I didn't wanna getting my group involve in this shitty situation with Carver, until that bastard found my crossbow with the initials. Besides, I didn't knew that you guys already have planned to leave for the mountains. And the second, I didn't trust some of you, guys. Especially not after what happened back at the shed. I just needed some time to see how much understandable you are."

After the explanation, I then turned back to Carlos with a glare again. "And I can see the source of my second reason right now." I muttered angrily. The doctor scowled at me in the response, but didn't say a word back.

I look at the others again with a normal look.

"So, sorry about distrusted you guys. But I was just thinking about my own group first before this one." I apologized and lowered my head.

They just pondered about my words. Clem and Sarah was the only ones who didn't bother much. Anne, Tess, Alvin, Nick and Luke was just looked confused, but not hostile like Carlos was or still is. Rebecca were the only one who looked wary on me, but didn't say or at least not starting accuse me either just like how she did back at the shed when she thought that I was working with Carver.

Until Chris broke up this remain silence and getting between me and the group.

"Axel have already told me earlier, so I was a part of this." Chris said as everyone look at him. Carlos gives him a disappointing glare towards him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I give him an appreciated glance.

"So, your group, are they... good people?" Luke asked.

"Yes, they are. Don't worry about them. Some of them might have some... flaws, but I can't blame them. Everyone including us have flaws." I replied with a nod.

"But... are you sure you and your people don't mind?" Alvin asked uncertainly.

"We'll figure out when we crossed the bridge when it comes."

"Either way, sounds like we have a new place that we can stay." Tess spoke up as Carlos shot a disgusted look towards her. "Don't get use to it once if we're there. It will just temporary arrangement." He spat as Chris looked really angry by the man's stubbornly attitude and distrust on me.

But Tess place her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Carlos. What the hell do you mean by that?" Luke inquired and frowned at Carlos. "We're not going to where he and his group living at. Who knows if he's lying and turned out to being a bunch of psychopaths like Carver?" The doctor hissed back.

"Carlos!" Tess exclaimed with a warning tone in her voice.

"What? I'm not taking any chances anymore! Not after he put my daughter in danger back in the cabin." Carlos shot back and glare at me.

I narrows my eyes at him until then, I sighed out and figure out an idea.

Let's see if this will working out...

"How about you guys vote while Clem and I stay out of this as we are not 'trustworthy' members in this group yet? Those who wanna get to my place, raise your hand up. Those who refuse and wanna go another destination without any plans, don't raise your hand up." I spoke up as everyone look at me so confused.

"That's a good idea to me." Tess added.

"Yeah, I agree with that." Anne nodded.

"Sounds fair enough." Luke agree.

"Now hold on-" Carlos countered in, but interrupted by Chris who immediately raise his hand up. "I'm going." He said.

"Me too." Anne simply said and raised her hand up. "I'd love to meet some new people."

"If you two going with Axel, then same here. Besides, better than be out here forever with no roof above our heads." Tess pointed out and raised up her hand.

Carlos looked disbelief on them whom voted to go to my place as he look at the rest like Luke, Alvin, Rebecca and Nick who still ponder about the vote. Sarah was the only one who just standing quietly.

Or it's because she don't wanna make her dad angry if she wanna go to the mountains...

"Yeah, I'm going. I wanna have Rebecca and the baby safe where Carver will never find us there." Alvin said and raised his hand up.

He must really love his wife though her temper sides sometimes against his morals.

"Well, I guess I'm out of ideas. Better than nothing." Luke spoke up and raised his hand up.

Rebecca look confused as she wasn't sure to trust me again or either go to the mountains, but I'm can tell that she won't object when there's a madman whom chasing after us.

The pregnant woman finally responds by shrugged her shoulders and then raise her hand up a little.

I understand that she's just worry about her baby, but she needs to think about what's the best for it.

Except Sarah, Nick was the only one who didn't respond as he just standing there and was in 'his own world.'

Tess then gives Nick a pleasant look as young man noticed it. He was still devastated over his uncle's dead, but after a few seconds, he shrugged his shoulder and raise his hand up without saying a word or even not looking back to Tess.

Clem smile at them and their vote while I feel proud of them.

But Carlos won't be happy about this...

The doctor looked so disbelief at his own group and then, he glare at me in the response.

"You think you can just calling some decisions out like that?" Carlos inquired.

"If you still refuse to get to the mountains, you can just go and hit another destination. But I already warned you, Carver won't just be a one thing that you'd worry about, but your daughter's safety and of course, walkers. No one watch your back." I reminded as Carlos just scowled at me, but then he continued the walk down the path.

Sarah follow after Carlos and feel worry about him.

I sighed while the others still looking at him concernedly. He probably realized that I was right, but refuse to admit it.

"Just give him a time. He just worry about his daughter." Luke said.

My shoulders shrugged in the response.

We continued to walk down the path. I let a breath out of my mouth.

That was little easy, but took some spat.

* * *

 **Anne's POV**

I stared straight ahead as we walked down the path.

During in the walk, there are a bunch of thoughts in my head that I bothering about now. Like about Nick...

Poor Nick... I can't imagine what he's going through right now... Pete was so nice...

I look over my shoulder at Nick. He has slow his pace as Tess did the same and holding his hand in her own.

She's even tried to comfort him, but it seems Nick just have lowered his face and didn't barely take an eye-contact with Tess.

I then watch at Axel who talking with Chris some things, whom are a couple paces behind me.

That was a big surprise back there when Axel told us he is a part of another group at those mountains where we heading. Well, more for Carlos as he still doesn't trust him yet.

I hope things between them will be better...

By the way, I wonder about his group at the mountains. Are they really are good people? Well, I think we can trust his people as long we trust Axel.

Axel have proved enough that he not meant to harm any of us. Same as Clem did too.

I turned my face back to ahead of the path.

"You... sure you still wanna come with us? I mean, wanna have us to come with you and your friend?" I heard Luke ask to Clem as I walking next after them. "Look, I know we got off to a rough start, and I can't make any promises that it won't get any rougher, but we all know you and Axel now."

"Yeah, I'm with you guys." Clem replied. "Besides, I don't wanna leave Axel. Even I have some things to do. My other friend, Christa is out there somewhere and my older brother is still alive. Axel said he will heading for the north so I have to find him. He's all I have left in my family."

My eyes widened. Oh yeah! Her brother! Almost already forgot about that Chidike guy.

"Oh? Sorry to hear that." Luke said with surprise and feel sad about Clem. "Well, we're heading for the north too. So, there's a big chance to find him on our way, I hope."

I smiled at Clem to assure her. "I hope we will meet your brother one day. Anyway, we're glad to have you and Axel too."

"Not everyone is..." She muttered, looking over her shoulder.

"They'll get there." Luke said. "Alright, I think we can lose them if we get to Axel's group at the mountains. But it will take four or five days to get there."

Four or five days?! Oh boy, this is gonna be a LONG walk... Wait a minute, what about Axel? How long did it take for him?

"Wait? Five days?! It took me at least one and half days to reach your cabin." I heard Axel spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Axel. But we have to take a rest in every nights. Especially for Rebecca and her baby." Chris ensured him.

The crossbow boy let his defeat sigh out of his mouth. "Fine..." He moaned.

"But... I don't think I'll be able to get there that too far." Rebecca said worriedly. "It's gonna be OK, Bec." Alvin said positivity.

"We have to keep moving. It's our only choice..." Carlos stated.

He's right... We have to keep moving. Now that Carver's shown up, he will do anything to find us... and bring us back... and he won't stop until he does...

I sighed and closed my eye. That monster just doesn't know when to give up, does he? Will he ever being stopped?!

And one more thing; will Axel's group willing let us stay with them there?

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please review and I'll answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


End file.
